le creux de la vague
by zab1959
Summary: mon histoire commence à la minute où la saison 3 se termine
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Meredith redescend l'allée centrale de la chapelle sous les regards remplis de stupéfaction et d'incompréhension de l'assemblée.  
Elle ne voit rien, n'entend rien, elle est face au cahot, les contes de fées n'existent que dans l'univers des petites filles, enfin celles qui ont eu la chance d'avoir une enfance.  
Derek sort de la chapelle par une porte de côté, une boule douloureuse au creux de la gorge. S'occuper l'esprit, ne pas sombrer, pas maintenant, pas ici,  
- Burke, où est-il donc passé ?  
Il aperçoit sa silhouette de l'autre coté de la rue, il se précipite  
- la proposition d'une voiture est toujours valable, viens.. Ajouta-t-il en le prenant par le coude  
Un simple regard entre eux a suffi, pas besoin de mots pour exprimer ce qu'ils ressentent, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches qu'en cette journée de désolation.

Les invités se lèvent un à un et commencent à se disperser.Alex est l'un des premiers à partir, il court jusqu'à sa voiture, Addi le regarde partir en souriant.  
- Ah les hommes, ils ne voient jamais ce qui est évident pour nous se dit-elle en prenant son sac. Je me faisais une joie de participer à cette fête, décidément Seattle et moi nous ne sommes pas fait pour nous entendre..  
Mama Burke reste pétrifiée, elle n'arrive pas à coordonner deux pensées. Elle avait tout planifié avec la mère de Chris, le moindre détail avait été considère, tout devait être parfait ; certes elle avait eu quelques doutes concernant sa future belle fille mais elle avait été rassurée devant l'esprit cartésien de la jeune femme et tous les efforts fournis pour lui plaire et c'est son Preston, son fils, la prunelle de ses yeux, le chirurgien le plus en vue et le meilleur parti de Seattle qui a transformé en cauchemar ce qui aurait du être le plus beau jour de sa vie de mère  
Un sentiment d'accablement mêlé à de la honte s'abat sur ses épaules, elle se lève et sort soutenu par son mari.

Callie regarde de loin Izzie qui, assise sur un banc de la chapelle, perd toute contenance ; elle est abasourdie par la nouvelle que lui a dévoilée Callie,  
- un bébé, ils veulent faire un bébé ensemble … ce n'est pas possible .. , ce n'est pas vrai….  
Une déferlante de tristesse la submergea, tout était inextricablement mêlé : son enfance sur un bord d'autoroute, l'abandon de sa fille, les petits boulots de misère pour arriver jusqu'à l'école de médecine, Denny et maintenant le gouffre où George et elle s'étaient retrouvés entraîner.  
Un sanglot la secoua.

Après avoir déposé Burke à l'aéroport pour le premier vol en partance pour nul part, Derek roule au hasard ; toutes les espérances que promettaient cette journée, le bonheur marital pour son ami, ses souhaits de retrouvailles avec Meredith, se retrouvaient au fond du lac…  
Le lac, justement il l'avait face à lui, les montagnes environnantes se reflétaient dans ses eaux qu'il avait si souvent trouvé cristallines, aujourd'hui elles lui semblaient sombres et ténébreuses malgré l'ensoleillement de la journée.  
Les ferry-boat accomplissaient leur va et vient incessant... les ferry- boat. .. ce que j ai aimé en premier lieu dans cette ville au temps pourri, les ferry- boat …. tant de souvenirs avec Meredith, des merveilleux et un horrible.  
Ne pas craquer, ne pas craquer... ce leitmotiv revenait en boucle dans sa tête.  
Des picotements dans les yeux lui font serrer les mâchoires. Avec rage, il appuie sur l'accélérateur, les sinuosités de la petite route de montagne qu'il avait prit sans s'en rendre compte, se succèdent de plus en plus vite.  
Les pneus du 4X4 s'accrochent tant bien que mal au revêtement de la route...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Dans l'aile chirurgicale du SGH, Adèle Webber est de retour dans sa chambre, elle se réveille de son sommeil anesthésique, elle a la bouche sèche, une douleur sourde lui étreint le ventre, elle gémit, Richard est à ses cotés  
- Shhh ... tout va bien, repose-toi, la morphine va calmer la douleur  
- Ah, tu es là.., elle cherche la main de son mari, je voulais te dire…  
- Shhh… plus tard, ne dis rien, repose-toi ….  
Elle ferme les yeux, confiante.

Miranda Bailey stationne debout, devant le tableau des interventions mais perdue dans ses pensées elle ne le lit pas ;  
- A quel moment, la balance a penché en faveur du Dr Torres ? J'ai vu venir « l'excitée de la pensée positive » sans m'en inquiétée. Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est produit, soupira-t-elle  
- Mouais, comme quoi un train peut en cacher un autre, prenant une profonde inspiration elle redresse les épaules et part vers les urgences.

Alex était arrivé trop tard, Eva/Rébecca avait définitivement quitté l'hôpital, le coeur lourd il erre dans les rues de Seattle pour rentrer «à la maison».A peine a t-il pénétré à l intérieur qu'il s'affale sur le canapé et met en route le poste de TV, il joue avec la manette de sélection sans s'arrêter plus de 30secondes sur un quelconque programme, rien ne retient son attention, il ferme les yeux.Izzy pousse la porte d'entrée, livide, elle voit Alex et hésite à le rejoindre sur le canapé.  
- Eh ! Ça va ? Tu en fais une tête, ce n'est pas toi la mariée plantée ! T'inquiètes pas, Chris va s'en remettre dit-il en souriant  
Elle le regarde avec un pauvre sourire s'il savait ….  
- Hep, tu as faim? Allez viens, je vais préparer à manger  
- bonne idée, je m'occupe de mettre la table dit Alex en la suivant

Meredith est appuyée contre la baie vitrée, le regard dans le vide; tout se bouscule dans sa tête.  
Les larmes commencent à couler sur ses joues.  
Chris a commencé à récupérer ses affaires dans la chambre et la salle de bain, elle n'a plus cet étau qui lui enserrait la poitrine, elle se sent bien, elle a le coeur léger, ce mariage ce n'était pas son truc ; pour lui et ce qu'il représentait, elle était prête à faire des concessions et Dieu sait qu'elle en a fait. Elle l'aimait mais elle ne voyait pas l intérêt du mariage.  
Elle s'arrêta dans ses préparatifs, je l'aime toujours se dit-elle dans un souffle, interloquée par sa réflexion.  
Elle secoue la tête et pousse ses sacs dans le salon, elle aperçoit son amie en larmes, elle s'approche d'elle et la prend dans ses bras, apitoyée par son regard désespéré.  
- Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu sais je n'étais pas à fond dans ce mariage, j y suis allée à reculons pour faire plaisir à Burke et puis tu vois c'est lui qui a tout arrêté, je ne lui en veux pas.  
Meredith sanglote de plus belle, elle a du mal à trouver sa respiration  
Calme-toi, parles moi, viens t'asseoir sur le canapé  
Meredith se niche dans le creux de l'épaule de son amie et lui dévoile ses pensées les plus secrètes : Son père absent, les idées noires qu'elle a toujours eu, sa mère et sa belle-mère décédées, elle se sent plus affectée par la perte de cette dernière que de sa propre mère, elle frémit devant l'horreur de sa pensée, sa noyade, et derek… derek soupire-t-elle, elle ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça, elle ne veut pas qu'il soit malheureux, mais l'imaginer avec une autre lui donne la nausée.  
Elle regarde désemparée son amie  
- pourquoi est ce que j'arrive à m'ouvrir avec toi et pas avec Derek ? Bégaya t-elle  
- je n ai jamais pu le faire avec lui, j'aurai du me sentir en sécurité avec lui, il faisait tout pour ça, et c'est tellement vrai ce qu'il m'a dit, je le fuyais dès que j'étais mal, c'est de ma faute, j'ai tout bousillé, je ne serai jamais heureuse, le bonheur me fuit ….  
Chris lui caresse les cheveux, elle sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux. D'un même mouvement, elles resserrent leur étreinte et se balancent doucement l'une contre l'autre.

Le soir tombe sur Seattle, les nuages commencent à envahir le ciel lumineux de cette journée ensoleillée.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Un sentiment d'ivresse le gagne, le besoin de dominer le véhicule et les aléas de la route sinueuse lui occupe l'esprit. Le son strident d'une sirène au loin, des lueurs de gyrophare, le ramène à la réalité, la voiture de la police de la route lui fait des appels de phares et par haut-parleur lui intime l'ordre de se ranger sur le coté.- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, qu'est ce qu'ils me veulent ? Il ne manquait plus que ça ….  
Derek se gare sur le bas coté de la route, le regard absent il regarde le policier descendre de son véhicule.  
- Où est-ce que vous vous imaginez ? dans un rallye ? … Il n'y a pas que vous sur la route, des véhicules peuvent arriver en face….  
Le regard du policier est attiré par le caducée qui orne le pare brise du 4X4.  
- Vous avez les papiers du véhicule, ce caducée vous concerne ?  
Derek fournit les documents demandés, et paye l'amende.  
Il n'a aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouve  
- Vous pouvez me dire où nous sommes, demande-t-il sous le regard médusé du policier  
- Vous vous sentez bien ? Vous êtes à 80 miles de Seattle en direction de Rock Mountain.  
- et dire que ce type est toubib dit -il à son collègue avec un soupir désabusé, j'espère que nous n'aurons pas à aller le désincarcérer dans un ravin d'ici ce soir.  
Derek se prit la tête entre les mains, il n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il peut bien faire aussi loin de Seattle  
- Putain, c'est insensé les risques que j'ai pris, ce n'est pas possible, je suis en train de devenir fou, j'en peux plus ….Il y a 5 minutes à peine je voyais le lac, les ferry boat … je n'ai quand même pas perdu pied avec la réalité à ce point…  
Il s'appuie contre le repose-tête de son siège, il ferme les yeux, il retient un sanglot puis se laisse aller à son désespoir.

Les larmes de Meredith s'étaient estompées, entre deux reniflements elle regarde Chris d'un air fautif- excuse moi je suis laissée aller à pleurer sur mon sort alors que c'est toi qui es en peine, j'aurai du me préoccuper de toi murmure-t-elle  
- mais non ! s'exclame Chris, laisse c'est rien, j'ai toujours pensé que les mecs c'était la cerise sur le gâteau, il ne faut pas leur accorder plus d'importance qu'ils n'ont !  
Heureusement il y a notre job, avec lui au moins pas de surprise, pas d embrouille, on bosse, on se donne à fond ….  
- Tu te rends compte, continue-t-elle le regard tourné vers l horizon, nous avons réussi notre 1°année, dans une semaine nous sommes résidentes…  
finis les basses oeuvres, les pré rounds, les labos, la mine … Yeah !  
Meredith sourit devant l'allégresse de Chris.  
- Dis…. Je pourrai habiter chez toi le temps que je trouve quelque chose ?  
- hum je sais pas trop ! je vais réfléchir lui répond Meredith en ébouriffant son amie..  
- tu crois qu'on peut rester ici ce soir, reprit-elle ; je n'ai pas envie de voir qui que ce soit  
- oh ! Oui, pas de problème ! le frigo doit sûrement être plein, Mama Burke craint toujours que son fiston meure de faim.

Addi retourna à l'hôpital pour la contre visite, elle s'arrête un moment devant la chambre d'Adèle, richard s'est assoupi dans le fauteuil près du lit de sa femme qui se repose, elle ne dort pas, elle regarde son mari d'un air attendri. Addi pousse la porte doucement..  
- comment allez-vous lui demande t elle à voix basse, vous ne souffrez pas trop ?  
- tout va bien, en essuyant une larme au coin de l'œil.  
Addi prit la main d adele dans les siennes et lui sourit  
- toutes vos constantes sont bonnes, n'hésitez pas à réclamer un calmant, ça ne sert à rien d'endurer une douleur physique, je vous vois demain …  
Elle fait le tour de son service, passe dans son bureau pour se changer et attend l'ascenseur  
A l'intérieur elle trouve mark, en pyjama de salle d'op, son calot à la main  
- Eh ! bonsoir, j ai appris par les infirmières que la couleur de cette journée de félicité a viré de couleur lui lança-t-il narquois  
- je sors de la chambre d'Adèle il me semble que le rose refait surface dit-elle en sortant.  
Mark eut une moue dubitative .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

L'air frais du soir revigore Addi et décide d'aller manger un en-cas chez Joe ; elle s'installe sur un tabouret au bar et lui passe sa commande tout en faisant le tour de la salle du regard…Elle en était à sa 3°caïperinhia quand elle sent un souffle chaud dans son cou .  
- ah ! C'est comme ça que tu fais remonter le baromètre de ta journée dit il en s'installant tout près d'elle au comptoir  
Addi opine de la tête et plante son regard dans les yeux clairs de Mark  
Jœ lui sert son whisky habituel, Mark le remercie d'un œil distrait et tourne son regard vers Addi  
- on pourrait s'installer à une table, il y en a une de libre dit-il en indiquant un recoin sombre au fond de la salle  
Addi hoche la tête et se lève, Mark pose une main au bas de son dos et la guide.  
Les événements de cette journée mémorable furent à peine évoqués, la conversation se fit plus légère . Des éclats de rire fusent maintenant de leur table, Jœ leur jette un regard entendu.  
Mark presse sa cuisse contre Addi et se met à lui parler de plus en plus près, ses lèvres lui effleurent le cou, de petits frissons parcourent la colonne vertébrale d'Addi ; elle pose légèrement la paume de sa main sur le genou de son compagnon et se laisse aller à la douceur du moment.  
Mark sent la main d'Addi remonter lascivement le long de sa cuisse, il lui caresse le dos d'une main ferme et resserre son étreinte tout en laissant le bout de ses doigts jouer avec la base de son sein droit.  
La main d'Addi se fait de plus en plus lourde sur le haut de sa cuisse, les effleurements de ses longs doigts effilés sur son pubis gonflé lui font émettre un grognement sourd.  
Ses lèvres se font pressantes sur la peau fine de son cou, il lui mordille le lobe de l'oreille, ses lèvres entrouvertes courent le long de sa joue, Addi se mord la lèvre inférieure, elle tourne légèrement son visage à la rencontre de Mark, la pointe rosée de sa langue apparaît, Mark la lèche avant de prendre possession de sa bouche avidement.  
Addi se love contre le corps de son ami, Mark la sert d'encore plus près, maintenant sa main englobe totalement son sein, ses doigts jouent avec son mamelon exacerbé par le désir qui grandit en elle; Addi gémit, pose sa main sur son érection et insère ses doigts entre les boutons de la braguette de son jean's.  
Mark interrompt le baiser en soupirant, il la regarde au fond des yeux et lui lance un sourire machiavélique  
- depuis le début on s'est toujours très bien entendu, toi et moi constate –t-il  
Le regard lourd de promesses, Addi passe sa main droite dans les cheveux courts et drus, puis suit les contours de son visage du bout des doigts, elle glisse son index entre les lèvres entrouvertes de Mark qui le suce ardemment, Addi retire son index et le regard provocateur, l'introduit dans sa propre bouche …  
La main gauche de Mark s'égare sous sa jupe et entreprend de remonter le long de ses cuisses, à mi-hauteur ses doigts entrent en contact avec sa peau nue, sa main continue son cheminement jusqu'au mont de Venus, il insinue un doigt sous la dentelle fine du sous-vêtement dans une sensation de chaleur et de moiteur, un gémissement jaillit du plus profond d'eux-mêmes.  
Addi reprend pied le plus vite et jetant un coup d œil alentour  
- Hem... murmure –t elle ce serait idiot de finir la soirée au poste de police pour atteinte aux bonnes mœurs, non ?  
Frustré par la soudaine dérobade, il la regarde les yeux pleins de désir, non il n'a pas intention de laisser la soirée s'arrêter en si bon chemin ; il se lève, gêné par l'étroitesse subite de son jean's, il tire sur les pans du pantalon, sort de sa poche quelques billets qu'il pose sur la table, la prend par la main et l'entraîne au dehors vers sa voiture.

Au loin, sur la route de campagne, Derek s'essuie les joues, sort de la voiture, s'étire, fait quelques pas en respirant profondément, il s'en veut de s'être laisser aller de la sorte, ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis le décès de son père, personne ne l'avait su, même pas Addi.

- allez, fais demi-tour, la nuit est tombée se dit-il

A l'entrée de Seattle, il s'arrête sur le parking d'un drugstore et achète une bouteille de whisky


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

A peine la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel refermée, Mark la plaque contre le mur et l'y maintient en se collant contre elle, il l'embrasse profondément, leurs langues se mêlent, ils se mordillent les lèvres, les mains de Mark parcourent fiévreusement le corps d'Addi.  
Mark quitte sa bouche pour la douceur de son cou, de la pointe de sa langue il trace une fine ligne jusqu'à l'endroit précis où il sait que la jeune femme laisse s'envoler tous ses scrupules.  
Les bras d'Addi l'attirent plus étroitement contre elle, elle propulse ses hanches pour mieux sentir son membre puissant et engorgé, une boule de chaleur envahit son intimité, elle gémit de plaisir.  
Mark lui murmure dans le creux de l oreille  
- je ne suis pas si sur que tu n'aies plus de sentiment pour moi …  
- j'aime faire l'amour avec toi, j'aime ton corps musclé et puissant, j'aime comme tu me fais crier mon plaisir, j'aime t'exciter et voir l'effet de ma lubricité sur la partie de ton corps que j'apprécie le plus dit-elle tout en faisant de légères rotations avec son bassin  
- tu es un très bon coup, Mark et c'est la seule chose qui m'intéresse actuellement reprit-elle en le regardant au fond des yeux, je te donne mon corps ce soir, profites-en !  
Mark se racla la gorge et se détacha de son corps, il défit un à un les boutons de son chemisier, il en écarta les pans, il suit le contour du soutien gorge en dentelle blanche et fait jaillir les mamelons érigés hors de leurs habitacles, il se penche et prend dans sa bouche la pointe du mamelon, il fait aller et venir sa langue sur son pourtour puis le suce, le mordille, avec sa main il masse savamment son jumeau, en serrant la pointe entre ses doigts agiles, Addi laissa échapper un petit cri de plaisir malgré la douleur.  
Addi ôte rapidement la chemise de Mark et se met à le caresser des mains et des lèvres, elle fait sauter rapidement les boutons de son jean's et glisse ses doigts fins le long du membre gonflé, elle a un soupir d'aise  
- toujours aussi impressionnant susurra-t-elle tout en appréciant sa fermeté et son épaisseur  
Mark ferme les yeux en prenant une inspiration profonde pour juguler son excitation, il fait descendre la jupe le long de ses hanches fines tout en se débarrassant de son pantalon. Addi l'entraîne vers le lit, elle l'enjambe, assise sur ses genoux, elle suit le bord de son boxer de son ongle laqué de rouge et glisse sa main sous le tissu distendu, elle saisit la base de l'objet de sa convoitise du bout des doigts et avance ses lèvres pulpeuses, elle donne de petits coups de langue sur le sommet de son gland et le lèche doucement sur toute la longueur, puis le prend dans sa bouche, sa langue entame un duel avec le sexe turgescent.  
La respiration de Mark est de plus en plus hachée, à contre cœur il repousse doucement la tête de la jeune femme et la retourne sur le matelas, c'est à son tour de la chevaucher, il dégrafe le soutien gorge, libérant ses seins ronds tout en les caressant suavement, il suçote son buste, insinue sa langue pointue dans le creux du nombril. Il se redresse et s'agenouille au pied du lit, d'un doigt expert il repousse les bords du tanga et par de subtils attouchements il glisse un doigt dans l'intimité chaude et humide de la jeune femme, il la sent vibrer sous les effets de son massage.  
Addi attrape les draps et les tord entre ses mains sous les vagues du plaisir naissant  
- Prends-moi, maintenant quémanda –t-elle  
Mark eut un petit rire rauque  
-à tes ordres ! et d'un mouvement souple il la pénètre, il entame de longs va et vient et s'insinue plus profondément en elle  
Addi attrape un oreiller derrière elle et le met sous sa nuque, elle aussi veut profiter du spectacle, elle jette un regard coquin à Mark  
- j'aime quand tu me regardes … caresses toi …  
Addi introduit son majeur entre ses lèvres, le suce et le pose sur le sommet de son clitoris, elle le tapote légèrement puis elle tourna tout au tour de plus en vite, de plus en plus lourdement.  
Comme à chaque fois Mark était hypnotisé par l'agilité de ses doigts ! Il sent les prémices de l'orgasme de sa compagne, il se retire, son membre vient à la rencontre des doigts fins d'Addi qui débute une double masturbation, il ferme les yeux, son excitation est à son comble, d'une poussée sauvage il se réintroduit en elle, sous l'assaut brutal Addi crie de plaisir, il intensifie ses mouvements plus fort, plus vite, plus profond..  
Leurs respirations s'accélèrent, la jouissance les prend à l'unisson.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

- Grouille-toi, je ne veux pas être en retard, Bailey m'enverra encore à la mine crie Alex depuis la cuisine à Izzie qui n'en finit pas de se pomponner dans la salle de bains  
- j'arrive c'est bon,  
En la voyant descendre les escaliers Alex est médusé, Izzie a toujours été canon, mais là, il reste sans voix  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
- Rien … rien, tu …toutvabientutuesvraimentsuper bafouille t-il en prenant ses clés de voitures.

L'effervescence règne au 5°étage du SGH, la nuit a apporté son lot d'accidentés, le tableau des interventions est rempli, les couloirs sont encombrés par des chariots, les garçons de salle entrent et sortent avec leurs brancards, les infirmières courent d'un bloc à l'autre, la tension est palpable, tout va de travers ce matin, des interventions sont annulées, d'autres sont effectuées en urgence.  
Miranda Bailey, en tenue opératoire le calot à la main, sort d'un pas vif du bloc n°2, et s'arrête devant le tableau ; elle interpelle le résident responsable de l'affichage, ses yeux lancent des éclairs  
- mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar ?  
- nous avons opéré toute la nuit et il y a encore d'autres à venir en plus de celles qui étaient prévues.  
- Je ne vous demande comment on gère les urgences !  
- Pourquoi ces points d'interrogations devant le nom de Shepherd ? Pourquoi ne sont elles pas biffées au fur et à mesure qu'il finit les procédures?  
- euh …. Sa première intervention était prévue à 7 h, nous ne l'avons toujours pas vu, il ne répond pas au téléphone ….  
- bon je m'en charge  
L'air préoccupé elle se dirige vers la clinique à la recherche de ses internes.

Chris et Meredith dorment profondément, la lumière se faufile par les lattes du store, une pénombre douce règne dans la chambre.  
Leurs cheveux sont mêlés sur les oreillers, le visage de Meredith s'appuie contre l'épaule de son amie, son bras droit en travers du buste de Chris, elle est bien dans la douce chaleur que dégage le corps à coté d'elle, elle bouge légèrement la tête, instinctivement elle dépose des petits baisers sur le cou et se rapproche, sa main remonte le long du torse.  
Chris ronronne, se cambre sous la caresse, sa main se tend vers l'autre, se retourne … tend ses lèvres par réflexe, le baiser est doux, leurs mains vagabondent, elles entrouvrent les paupières et s'éloignent dans un sursaut.  
- Mais ….c'est pas …. c'est toi … bégayent-t-elles de concert  
Elles fixent le plafond devant l'incongruité de la situation, Meredith tourne la tête vers elle  
- excuse–moi …  
- toi aussi excuse moi  
Elles se regardent en souriant  
- heu … on va dire que c'est les premiers signes du manque !!  
Installées au comptoir de la cuisine, les filles boivent leur café en silence, piochent dans le paquet de céréales posé devant elles.  
- A quelle heure vas- tu à l'hôpital ?questionne Chris  
- je prends ma garde à midi  
- on a le temps de déposer mes affaires chez toi et je t'accompagnerai, je parlerai à Bailey et j'essayerai de participer à une ou deux opérations  
Meredith éclate de rire  
- tu as raison , il ne faut pas se laisser abattre .

Au détour d'un couloir, le Dr Bailey rencontre le Dr Webber  
- Bonjour Miranda  
- Bonjour Chef  
Elle n'ose pas demander des nouvelles d'Adèle, ne connaissant pas les tenants et les aboutissants de la situation maritale de son chef, elle préfère ne pas commettre d'impair.  
- Vous n'avez pas vu Shepherd, il ne s'est pas présenté ce matin pour sa première intervention  
- demandez donc au Dr Grey ! Elle doit avoir une idée d'où il se trouve !  
- Elle n'arrive qu'à midi pour sa garde …  
- Ah ! Une matinée au bloc est moins alléchante qu'une … grasse matinée à deux dit-il en continuant son chemin.  
Bailey, perplexe, le suit des yeux.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Après avoir eu les soins du matin , Adèle est confortablement installée dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre , une pile de magazines à portée de main , elle regarde le parvis du SGH, les allées et venues des patients , du personnel , elle en connaît la plupart, oh pas les nouveaux certes mais beaucoup d'anciens elle connaît les aléas de leur vie ..  
Elle réfléchit à sa vie, à son couple ….  
- cet hôpital , ses étudiants , ses collègues c'est sa vie.. il ne serait pas totalement heureux … les enfants c'est dur mais ça cimente un couple…. qui sait ce qui se serait passer si nous avions pu en avoir , on ne se serait sûrement pas autant éloigné l un de l autre l image de sa jeune nièce passe devant ses yeux , son regard s'embue …. pauvre petite ….  
La porte de sa chambre s'ouvre , Richard est sur le seuil, elle se reprend , chasse ses sombres pensées et lui sourit  
- entre ! entre ! tu as un moment ?  
il sait que différer la conversation n'est pas une solution  
- oui bien sur , tu as tout ce qu'il te faut , il ne te manque rien dit il un peu nerveux en tournant dans tous les sens dans la chambre  
- tout va bien , arrêtes de t' agiter .. prends un siège je dois te parler  
- tu es ….  
- Shh , laisse moi parler , ce n est pas si facile pour moi …  
- Ah bon ….  
Adèle pose une main sur le bras de celui qu'elle considère toujours comme son mari  
- tu sais , j ai agi dernièrement comme un enfant en rébellion , j ai dit des choses pour me venger … te blesser … hem tomber enceinte maintenant après avoir passé dans d'années à espérer , la vie nous fait « un pied de nez » !  
- comment ça ? je ne comprends pas …  
- j'étais enceinte de 5 mois à peu près .. cet enfant était le tien … il n y a jamais eu quelqu'un d autre , je t'avais menti ….  
Richard est abasourdi par la nouvelle , il reste bouche bée  
- oh tu sais c'est pas l envie qui m a manqué de voir quelqu'un d'autre .. mais je trouvais toujours quelque chose qui n allait pas ! ce n'était pas toi !  
Richard prend la main de sa femme entre les siennes, il la porte à ses lèvres , l embrasse ..  
Elle se penche vers lui , et appuie son front contre le sien ensemble ils regardent vers l extérieur , vers leur avenir….

Bailey avance d'un pas vif sur la passerelle, Stevens et Karev ne lui ont été d'aucune utilité pour Shepherd, ils n'avaient vu personne,.  
Sur le parking Chris et Meredith arrivent ensemble, mais pas de trace de Shepherd  
-Qu'est ce que Yang fait là ?  
Elle s'engouffre dans les escaliers à leur rencontre  
- Yang ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? tu es sensée être en lune de miel pour la semaine  
- Dr Bailey , je voudrai justement vous parler à ce propos …  
- Ah bon … pas maintenant la coupe-t-elle ; Grey, le Dr Shepherd n' est pas avec toi ?  
- non heu .. Je ne l ai pas vu …. Meredith détourne les yeux et rentre rapidement dans les vestiaires  
Bailey est interloquée, décidément c'est pas son jour, le Chef a des réflexions étranges, Yang est là au lieu de roucouler, Grey ignore où se trouve son ombre, Karev avait la tête à l'envers et Stevens sur un nuage … encore que cela était habituel.  
- Alors explique moi tu as l intention de faire ton voyage de noce entre les différentes salles d'op. ? dit-elle à Yang  
- Heu on peut discuter en privé ?  
- Suis-moi ….  
Le sourire aux lèvres, Chris sort de la salle d'examen, Bailey lui a accordé le droit de se proposer pour les différentes interventions, elle rejoint Meredith dans les vestiaires  
- T'es encore là ?  
- c'est bizarre que Derek ne soit pas là, ce n'est pas dans son habitude d'oublier son programme opératoire, je suis inquiète..  
- Eh ! on ne va se poser des questions sur eux, ils n'ont pas essayé de savoir ce que nous devenions, alors…au boulot  
Meredith se lève et la suit .

Elle se dirige vers le bureau des infirmières et trouve Mark qui annote ses prescriptions dans les dossiers .  
- Hé, bonjour , tu as vu Derek hier soir  
Mark lève la tête , des cernes entourent ses yeux  
- Ah non je n ai pas passé la soirée avec lui …  
Devant le regard attristé de Meredith , il lui prend le menton en souriant  
- tu sais, il réconforte peut être Burke, il n'est sûrement pas perdu  
- ah tu es au courant pour .. il avait des interventions de prévu ce matin et personne ne l'a vu , il n' a pas prévenu  
- Là tu as raison , cela ne lui ressemble pas .. Je vais voir ça .


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

L'air soucieux, Mark remonte au bloc, effectivement toutes les interventions de Derek sont mises en attente, il se dirige vers son bureau ; aucun son, aucune lumière ne sortent de la pièce, il frappe, pas de réponse, il interpelle la préposée au ménage et avec un sourire enjôleur il obtient son passe. Le bureau est vide. Il repart à grands pas vers son service, prévient qu'il s'absente et se dirige vers sa voiture.

Apres s'être perdu deux fois, Mark arrive enfin à la caravane, le 4X4 est là, la portière ouverte, le téléphone en évidence sur le tableau de bord…, il grimpe les 2 marches de la terrasse en bois, frappe ; pas un bruit, il saisit la poignée, la porte s'ouvre sans problème, Derek est couché en travers du lit, des photos éparpillées autour de lui, Mark se prend les pieds dans une bouteille vide qui roule sur le plancher.  
Malgré le bruit, Derek n'a pas bronché. Mark s'approche, lui prend le pouls, lui soulève une paupière et le secoue  
-Eh oh, réveille-toi  
Derek remue légèrement, se tourne de coté, Mark le secoue plus fort  
- allez ouvre les yeux  
- hein Quoi ? Derek ouvre difficilement les yeux et aperçoit Mark  
- Quesctuveux, laissemoitranquille parvient-il à articuler, il prend l oreiller à coté de lui et se couvre la tête avec  
- fous le camp, je ne veux voir personne  
- hé, mec j ai du demander mon chemin 2 fois pour trouver ta tanière, alors je suis pas prêt de repartir que ça te plaise ou non !  
Mark se passe la main sur la figure, s'assoit sur le lit, repousse l'oreiller  
- tu es chirurgien, ce matin tu avais des interventions, on a essayé de te joindre au téléphone …  
- l'ai pas entendu dit-il en tentant de se redresser,  
- tu ne risquais pas, tu l'as laissé dans ta voiture  
- oh ma tête pouah! Dit-il en retombant sur le matelas  
- Hé bien tu en as pris une sévère !  
Mark cherche du café et de l'ibuprofene dans les placards  
- allez prends déjà ça, je préviens l'hôpital que tu es indisponible pour la journée  
- qu'est-ce qui s'est donc passé hier ? Ce n'est quand même pas pour Burke que tu t'es mis dans cet état !  
Derek se prend la tête entre les mains puis lève la tête vers son ami le regard perdu.  
- ouah ! C'est moche à ce point ? Tu veux en parler….

En fin d'après midi, entre 2 procédures mineures aux urgences, Meredith court chercher un en-cas au distributeur. Alex, installé dans un fauteuil, lui fait signe de loin  
- salut, alors tu as épuisé Mc Dreamy, il n'a pas pu se lever ce matin !! Tout l hôpital l'a cherché … lui dit-il goguenard  
- arrêtes de déconner, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis la chapelle, je suis restée avec Chris, au fait elle vient habiter à la maison pendant quelque temps  
Alex faillit s'étouffer avec son café, il la regarde bouche bée, vivre avec trois filles dont Chris … là, sa vie virait au cauchemar  
- quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
- elle ne va pas venir chez nous ? Hein  
- Qui sait qui ne va pas venir chez nous ? dit Izzie qui les rejoint en grignotant une friandise  
- CCCChris …coasse Alex  
- Mais elle va dormir où ?  
- ben je ne sais pas trop , pour ce soir dans ma chambre comme je suis de garde … Après on avisera …  
Sur ces considérations Chris arrive  
- regardez - moi ! Vous avez devant vous l'interne talentueuse qui vient de réséquer une prostate de 70 gr par endoscopie waouh ! C'était génial dit-elle tout en sautillant autour d'eux  
- on mange, laisse tomber les détails  
- vous êtes jaloux , jaloux exulte t-elle  
- t'es sure que tu vas bien ? S'inquiète Alex  
- tu n irais pas bien toi si tu l avais fait ?  
- oui oui tu as raison, allez j'y retourne, Alex préfère couper court à la conversation, après tout, les histoires de couple et la psychologie ne sont pas des sujets où il excelle.  
Les filles repartent ensemble vers la passerelle tout en papotant sur le prochain emménagement, et croisent Bailey dans le couloir des urgences.  
- la nouvelle fournée d'internes arrive demain, vous vous débrouillerez seules alors réfléchissez avant d'agir. Stevens, tu n es pas censée être à la clinique  
- si j'y allais  
- alors , file, le neuro de garde a besoin d'une interne pour une résection de méningiome , Grey tu la veux ?  
- der.., Heu vous avez retrouvé le Dr Shepherd ?  
- non, Sloane a appelé, il est indisponible pour la journée  
- ah? Qu'qu'est ce qu'il a ?  
- ce serait plutot à toi de me le dire, ce n'est pas moi qui vis avec .. Bon alors tu la veux cette opération ou je la donne à Chris ?  
- je prends, je prends dit cette dernière en enfournant une dernière bouchée de crackers  
- non j'y vais , j'aurais peut être des nouvelles …


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

En début de soirée, Mark est de retour au SGH, après avoir fait sa contre visite, il monte au bloc et voit le nom de Meredith au tableau ; il va s'installer dans la galerie et suit son intervention tout en réfléchissant.  
Jamais il n'avait vu Derek aussi sombre, il s'en voulait… il ne lui avait pas beaucoup porté attention ces derniers temps, lui-même avait été préoccupé par l'attitude d'Addison ; en y repensant c'est vrai que depuis quelque temps son regard était éteint, il paraissait ailleurs, tourmenté, il avait cru que c'était en rapport avec le poste de chef mais non Derek venait de lui dire qu'il l'avait refusé, il ne comprend pas …. une évidence prend forme dans son esprit :  
- il est comme ça depuis qu'il l'a sorti de l'eau, mais pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Qu'est ce qui a bien pu passer par la tête de cette fille ?  
A plusieurs reprises il avait essayé d'avoir une aventure avec elle, elle l'avait éconduit à chaque fois, mettant Derek en avant.

L'intervention est terminée, le chirurgien sort et donne ses instructions.  
- Grey, vous faites les notes post-op, je veux une surveillance toutes les heures.  
Meredith acquiesce, la tête visiblement ailleurs.  
- alors tu l'as trouvé ? Où était –il ?  
- je l'ai trouvé chez lui … écris tes prescriptions et rejoins moi au distributeur dans le hall.

Après le départ de Mark, Derek part se promener au bord du lac,  
- dommage que tu ne sois plus là, Doc, on aimait bien se promener tous les deux, pas vrai pensa –t-il en pensant près de l'endroit où il l'avait enterré  
Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il a un vrai sourire à l'évocation de son chien... de leur chien.  
Ca lui a fait du bien de parler avec Mark, il a retrouvé son ami, leur complicité, ils se comprennent à demi-mots, pas besoin d'explications à n'en plus finir.  
- toute gyneco qu'elle est, Nancy avait raison il faut que je prenne vraiment du recul,….. il faut que les choses se posent avec Meredith,…. il faut qu'on se donne du temps … que je sois célibataire pendant quelque temps,

Tout en sirotant un cappuccino, Mark pèse le pour et le contre, doit-il tout lui raconter ou lui en dire le minimum et essayer d'avoir sa version, il opte pour cette dernière.  
Meredith a le cœur plus léger, il ne lui est rien arrivé de fâcheux, elle se demande quand même ce que Mark lui veut ;  
elle s'installe dans un fauteuil et lui lance un regard interrogatif  
- pourquoi n'est-il pas venu ce matin ?  
- il a eu une nuit agitée…  
- Ah ! …. Il… il y avait quelqu'un avec lui … ?  
- quelqu'un ? non quelque chose … une bouteille vide,  
Meredith ouvre de grands yeux, jamais elle n'a vu Derek boire plus que de raison  
- qu'est ce qu'il lui a prit ?  
Mark soupire, la partie s'annonce difficile, il allait devoir jouer serré  
- tu n'as pas une idée ?  
Meredith détourne son regard, elle sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux  
- je ne sais ce qu'il veut, je ne le comprends pas …. Il m'a dit qu'il ne veut plus respirer pour moi, il me reproche de plus m'intéresser à mes amis qu'à lui.. et qu ….  
elle laisse échapper un sanglot, essuie une larme, prend une inspiration et continue sur sa lancée  
- qu'il a flirté avec une autre et qu'il a aimé ça, que cela avait été le meilleur moment de sa semaine … et quand je lui dis de faire ce qu'il veut, il me répond qu'il m'aime … je n'y comprends rien, c'est trop compliqué pour moi, je préfère abandonner même si je l'aime et qu'il me manque déjà..  
Mark se penche vers elle , pose sa main sur son épaule  
- mais vous avez parlé tous les deux , vous vous etes expliqués, non ?  
- comme ça entre 2 portes, j'avais pas le temps … je devais m'occuper de Chris …  
- tu as du temps pour elle, mais pas pour parler avec lui, c'est ça ?  
Devant l'évidence , elle appuie sa tête contre le dossier et ferme les yeux  
- je n'ai jamais eu de discussion avec un flirt ,  
Mark explose, c'est pire que ce que Derek lui avait laissé entendre , cela dépasse tout ce qu'il imaginait  
- mais tu te fous de moi ! Derek c'est autre chose quand même.  
Quand tu t'es noyée, continue t-il , il a été anéanti il s'est senti responsable de ton acte qu'il ..  
- de mon acte ? Mais comment ça ? Il ne croit quand même pas que je l'ai fait volontairement, que .. que j'ai voulu me suicider !  
- tu nages très bien paraît-il, alors pourquoi n'as tu fais quelques mètres pour atteindre le ponton ?  
- De quoi, mais ,mais .. c'est complètement faux , l'eau était froide , il n y avait personne … j'ai essayé mais je ne pouvais rien faire … j ai baissé les bras..  
- tu le lui as dit , non ? mais enfin vous en avez quand même parlé …  
- non , il n y avait rien à dire , je n'en voy …  
- tu n'avais rien à lui dire alors qu'il t'a sorti de l'eau et réanimé jusqu'à ton arrivée ici ?  
Des larmes coulent le long de ses joues, elle ne peut et ne veut pas les retenir  
- expliquez vous, parle lui, dis lui ce que tu viens de me dire, ôte lui cette culpabilité qui le bouffe de l'intérieur…  
- je sais, j'ai tout gâché, je gâche toujours tout c'est déjà trop tard  
et elle part en courant, elle n'entend pas les derniers mots de mark  
- non, crois moi, il est encore temps..  
Mark n'est pas trop mécontent de lui, il en a dit un peu plus qu'il ne le voulait mais il l'a obligé à se dévoiler, à réagir, et puis surtout le plus important il a retrouvé Derek.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Un vent frais soufflait sur Seattle, le ciel était chargé de gros nuages noirs, des trombes d'eau s'abattaient sur la chaussée, des excités jouaient du klaxon espérant que la highway se libérerait plus vite.  
Derek prenait son mal en patience, il n'avait pas envie d'arriver trop vite au SGH, un mal de tête lancinant l'agaçait, il avait mal dormi malgré la ballade du soir, sa nuit avait été hantée par des flashs des eaux sombres du lac, de Meredith, du mariage inachevé, de Mark et de cette fille dans le bar.  
Le souvenir de son réveil le fit se sentir encore plus mal à l'aise…

_La bouche de Meredith allant et venant le long de son cou, le bout de sa langue traçant une ligne de feu sur sa peau, ses incisives mordillant le lobe de son oreille, ses doigts s'enroulant dans ses cheveux ……. le sourire de cette inconnue, ses lèvres rouges et charnues pleines de promesses… … ses seins lovés dans le creux de ses mains, il malaxait ses mamelons entre ses doigts, il n'arrivait pas à approcher ses lèvres suffisamment pour les sucer … … sa chevelure effleurant son abdomen, ses mains caressaient l'arrière de sa tête, sa bouche était un havre de douceur, le bout de sa langue titillait son gland comme si elle voulait s'insinuer en lui, ses lèvres gonflées léchant son sexe tendu sur toute sa longueur …… son inconnue le dévorant de ses yeux en amande, demandant implicitement autre chose que de partager un verre …… ses mains et ses hanches se tendaient vers ses fesses, il voulait les caresser, .. les saisir, .. les écarter, … se glisser en elle,… sentir sa petite chatte chaude et humide étreindre son membre turgescent …… appuyée nonchalamment au comptoir le petit pull tendu par les rondeurs de ses seins …… une main s'activant de plus en vite, serrant de plus en plus fort son sexe durci…_  
Un gémissement suivi d'un grognement sourd le tira du sommeil en sursaut, plus un bruit ne se faisait entendre, son sexe encore dans la main, sa semence répandue sur son ventre.  
Il eut un petit rire désabusé à cette évocation, heureusement Mark n'était pas resté dormir chez lui.  
Il avait la hantise de rencontrer Meredith en arrivant, il ne voulait pas croiser son regard, ne pas avoir à lire dans ses yeux ce qu'il se refusait à admettre.  
- surtout ne l'approche pas, ne cherche pas à l'apercevoir, prends d'office un résident pour t'assister pendant tes interventions …. Eh merde la semaine prochaine elle est résidente ! … Oh ! Et si elle prend neuro comme spécialisation, je suis foutu, je n 'y arriverai pas… pauvre con ! Tu as tout fait pour qu'elle s'y intéresse  
- eh ben, j'aurai mieux fait de prendre ma journée, déjà que je n'avais pas envie de retourner à l hôpital, la journée s'annonce fantastique …ruminait-il au volant du 4x4  
Au milieu de ses pensées, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que le trafic avait retrouve sa fluidité jusqu'au moment où il ressenti une poussette à l'arrière du véhicule.

Richard Webber avait passé la nuit dans la chambre d'Adèle et malgré l'inconfort du lit d'appoint, il était d'excellente humeur.  
Il demande à sa secrétaire de convoquer tous les titulaires dans la journée, il veut régler par avance tout ce qui pourrait se transformer en problèmes afin de se dégager des plages horaires de liberté pour Adèle.  
- vous m'avez biper Chef, dit Bailey sur le pas de la porte  
- oui entrez, asseyez-vous, je suppose que vous m'en voulez pour la nomination du Dr Torres, ce n'est pas à vos dépends que je l'ai fait, j'y ai été contraint ; pour mon remplacement, il y a des titulaires que je ne voulais pas nommer, certains que je ne pouvais pas et un autre qui a refusé le poste alors que je le lui destinais depuis le début attaqua t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.  
Bailey ne bronche pas, elle hoche à peine la tête, elle attend la suite  
- vous savez certaines nominations peuvent être des placards, un poste de chef des résidents peut aussi fermer des possibilités, on ne peut pas nommer la même personne à des postes hiérarchiquement de plus en plus élevé dans un laps de temps trop court .  
Bailey s'éclaircit la gorge, elle n'aime pas les paroles énigmatiques  
- Heu, qu'est ce que je dois comprendre ?  
-Simplement que vous êtes dans mes pensées … oh en tout bien tout honneur rajoute-t-il en riant.  
- N'oubliez pas de donner les dossiers des futurs résidents avec vos annotations à ma secrétaire  
-Votre secrétaire détient les dossiers depuis la fin de la semaine dernière dit-elle en se levant  
- Alors, à tout à l'heure pour accueillir nos nouveaux internes.  
Non mais qu'est ce qu'il s'imagine, je fais toujours mon boulot en temps et en heure grommèle t-elle ne pensant devant la secrétaire.

Derek s'engouffre tête baissée dans le hall du SGH, pour se donner une contenance il tapote sur son PAE, il sent des regards posés sur son dos, plusieurs personnes attendent les ascenseurs, il ne veut pas avoir à leur parler, il bifurque vers la porte des escaliers, il les monte à toute vitesse jusqu'à son bureau.  
Il regarde les quelques papiers sur son bureau, met sa blouse et plutôt que d'aller lui-même voir le tableau opératoire il décide de téléphoner à la responsable du bloc pour connaître son planning opératoire.  
- je veux uniquement un résident avec moi et pour les interventions mineures l'infirmière instrumentiste suffira , et personne d'autre dans le bloc commande t-il d'un ton renfrogné  
Il enfile rapidement sa tenue de chirurgien, sa première intervention est dans 30 minutes, il rentre dans le bloc en coup de vent le dossier du patient dans les mains.  
Meredith arrive au bloc au moment où la responsable du bloc efface le nom de l'interne prévue pour toutes les interventions de neuro  
- Le Dr Shepherd ne veut pas d'interne avec lui, vous pouvez disposer  
Meredith tourne les talons rapidement, certes elle rechignait à l idée de passer des heures en salle avec lui mais là c'est clair il ne veut pas la voir.  
Averti par la responsable de l'humeur massacrante du chef de neuro, le personnel travaille en silence et célérité ; Derek se rend compte de la tension qui règne dans son bloc, il n'aime pas travailler dans une ambiance électrique  
- allez vieux, arrete de grogner , reprends toi, elles ne sont pas pour rien dans ce qui t'arrive pense t-il tout en se lavant les mains  
-Tout le monde est en forme ? Alors en piste, Mesdames, c'est une belle journée pour sauver des vies ! Leur dit-il en souriant  
- musique s'il vous plait , les premiers accords de « Should I stay or should I go » retentissent dans le bloc neuro


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Meredith court à travers les étages, elle se réfugie un moment dans une réserve de matériel du service des urgences, elle espère n'y trouver personne, elle s'appuie contre une étagère, une boule lui étreint le ventre  
Chris aperçoit Meredith qui se faufile  
- Eh ! Salut, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu te planques ? Ta garde n'est pas encore finie non ?  
- Derek est en train d'opérer, il ne veut personne en salle avec lui, enfin … il ne me veut pas moi, dit-elle dans un souffle  
Chris lui entoure les épaules,  
- tu te fais peut être un roman, là tu vois je montais au bloc, je vais voir de quoi il retourne …  
le bip de Meredith sonne, elle regarde le message en soupirant  
- Bon, on a besoin de moi au 3° , faut que j'y aille  
- allez secoue –toi un peu, je te tiens au courant, à propos tu ne me l'as pas demandé, mais j'ai passé une excellente nuit chez toi, on va avoir du fun dans cette maison !!!

Chris est debout face au tableau, effectivement aucun interne n'est prévu pour le bloc de chef de neuro .- Bon, la 1 ° intervention se termine, je vais essayer de m'incruster pour la suivante se dit-elle, elle prend le marqueur et s'apprête à écrire son nom  
- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? De quel droit tu te permets d'intervenir sur mon planning ? aboie derek  
Chris sursaute, elle ne l'avait pas vu arrivé, elle se reprend rapidement et enchaîne au culot comme si elle n'était au courant de rien  
- Tiens bonjour, Dr Shepherd, le Dr Bailey m'a autorisé à me proposer pour toutes les interventions comme vous n'aviez personne, j'ai pensé  
- t'as mal pensé, je ne veux personne et pas plus toi qu'une autre, réplique –t-il durement, et à l avenir ne me prends pas pour un imbécile  
- ouah ouah ! Il n'est pas à prendre avec pincettes aujourd'hui , pas Dreamy pour un sou ; enfin une bonne chose, ce n'est pas uniquement destiné à Meredith. , encore que elle ou moi il nous met dans le même sac

Dans la salle de conférence, les titulaires s'en vont par petits groupes, Webber leur a annoncé qu'il restait encore un peu comme chef de chirurgie, le temps que la personne adéquate soit disponible, que le poste de chef de gynéco obstétrique allait se libérer rapidement, le Dr Montgomery partant pour L.A., qu'il espérait que tous feraient un bon accueil aux futurs résidents même si certains choix allaient les surprendre ; il leur rappelle aussi leur devoir d'enseignement avec la nouvelle escouade d'internes qui visite actuellement le SGH.  
La course au poste de chef est rouverte , certains ont repris espoir pour leur candidature , d'autres se demandent qu'elles sont les qualités requises , un petit groupe est étonné par la notion de disponibilité.Mark attrape Derek par le bras et dérouté lui demande - tu savais pour Addi ? elle t'avait dit quelque chose  
- hein ? non elle ne m'informe pas de ces décisions , mais c'est vrai que pour elle c'est mieux de partir  
tu crois que le choix surprenant c'est pour Meredith, qu'elle n'a pas demandé la neuro ? je l'ai fait biffer de mes interventions ce matin tu crois que c'est en rapport ?  
- non , ils devaient poser leur demande en fin de semaine , je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ne m'ait rien dit , tu crois que vraiment elle ne veut plus de moi ?  
- j'en sais rien …  
derek se passe les mains sur la figure comme pour se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve  
- j'ai tellement cru qu'elle prendrait neuro , je ne peux pas imaginer que je ne travaillerai plus avec elle, que je ne la verrai plus… à chaque instant elle me manque …  
- ce n'est pas possible qu'elle parte , dès la 1° fois ça a toujours été génial tous les deux , elle est ...  
Mark s'arrête brusquement devant l'incongruité de sa dernière phrase , Derek grimace un sourire et lui donne une poussette dans les cotes  
- ne fais pas cette tête , ça n'a plus d'importance pour moi ! allez ,on se retrouve dans le hall tout à l heure pour manger ensemble

Dans le bloc de chirurgie générale , Bailey et Chris s'activent sur un ventre ouvert , le patient devait avoir une simple laparotomie exploratrice et pour le plus grand bonheur de Chris , elles effectuent une anastomose du cholédoque  
- oui c'est bien fais un surjet plat mais ne tire pas trop fort! Conseille Bailey  
- voila, c'est fait  
- bon allez on referme , fais lui une jolie couture plaisante Miranda , assez impressionnée par les capacités de son interne ,  
- tu feras un excellent chirurgien mais ne prends pas la grosse tête , ça te perdrait  
Chris sourit sous le compliment  
- A propos vous savez pourquoi le Dr Shepherd refuse les internes aujourd'hui , je me suis fait houspiller tout à l heure dit-elle l'air de rien  
Miranda la regarde par en dessous  
- non je ne suis au courant de cette lubie, mais je t'ai dit de ne pas prendre la grosse tête, pas de ne pas réfléchir, alors ne joue pas à l'ingénue avec moi, ça ne marche pas  
Chris baisse le regard et se concentre sur les derniers points

fin du chapitre 11


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Bailey et le Chef sortent ensemble de la salle de réunion après les dernières recommandations aux nouveaux internes  
- cette Lexie Grey, a t'elle quelque chose à voir avec Meredith ? s'enquit Bailey  
- Oui répond Webber avec un regard las, elles ont le même père  
- Oh ! Et est ce que Meredith sait que sa demi-sœur fait son internat ici ?  
- je ne crois pas, je ne connais rien sur la qualité de leur rapport lui dit il en soupirant  
- J'ai su que votre femme se remet bien de son intervention  
- Oui merci tout se passe au mieux, Addison a fait du très bon travail , dommage qu'elle nous quitte , enfin c'est plutôt une page de sa vie qu'elle tourne, quant à Adèle et moi on ne ferme pas le livre , on tourne la page ensemble …  
- c'est parfait, j'avancerai la saluer avant son départ  
- d'ailleurs à ce propos, je prendrai quelques jours de repos , je compte sur vous pour veiller à ce que tout roule ici

Dans les vestiaires, Chris et Izzie enfilent leurs tenues de ville et s'apprêtent à partir quand la porte s'ouvre brutalement sous la poussée d'un Alex bougon  
- après qui donc en as-tu ?  
- ils se pointent aux urgences pour tout et n'importe quoi, ils te font perdre ton temps, je suis chirurgien pas assistante sociale  
- hahaha ! On rentre, viens avec nous , tu nous raconteras tes malheurs  
Le petit groupe sort des vestiaires en riant et en chahutant  
Derek, assis dans le hall principal, perdu dans ses pensées, lève la tête à retardement alors qu'ils le saluent  
- heu, vous savez je crois que Meredith est déjà rentrer, ne peut s'empêcher de lui dire gentiment izzie en passant devant lui  
Il lui lance un regard dénué de sympathie sans dire un mot  
- ferme- la ! lui intime Chris à voix basse  
- ben quoi, c'est idiot qu'il attende pour rien ! Mais vous avez vu le regard qu'il m'a lancé, qu'est ce qui lui prend ?-  
- Avance !  
- Allez mec ! on y va lui lance mark en se plantant devant lui  
Derek se lève lourdement et le suit

Meredith avait proposé à Chris d'aller l'attendre chez Joe  
- ne va pas tenter le diable, rentre donc à la maison, ça fait 3 jours que tu n'y as pas mis les pieds, je te rejoins des que j'ai fini, on profitera de la soirée pour organiser notre cohabitation, avait-elle conseillé  
La porte à peine ouverte, elle trouve les affaires de Chris qui n'avaient pas bougé depuis l'avant veille, un magazine de boxe traînait sur la table basse du salon ainsi qu'un sweater d'Alex, elle se dirige vers la cuisine et elle constate avec amusement que Chris a déjà laissé son empreinte dans la maison, un paquet de céréales encore ouvert sur la table et une tasse de café sale tiennent compagnie à une revue de chirurgie cardiaque.  
La cohabitation entre Chris et Izzie ne s'annonçait pas sous les meilleurs hospices  
- ça va être « rock&roll », au moins on ne s'ennuiera pas se dit-elle

Après avoir mangé Derek et Mark vont prendre un verre chez Joe, ils se font un chemin jusqu'au comptoir, Joe leur sert d'office leurs consommations- tu affiches complet ce soir, dis donc !  
- Ah ! c'est pas aujourd'hui que j'aurai le temps d'aller pêcher ! J'ai intérêt à avoir l'œil sur la bande la-bas , je n'ai pas envie qu'il y ait du grabuge .  
Les cris aigus des filles et les rires des garçons qui les chahutent attirent l'attention des consommateurs .  
Une jolie brune monte sur une table et commence à se trémousser au rythme de la musique.  
Appuyé au comptoir, Mark bat la mesure du bout des doigts sans perdre une miette du spectacle qui s'offre à lui ; un sourire appréciateur naît sur ses lèvres .  
La petite brune lève les bras à mi-hauteur et lascivement roule des hanches au rythme de la « Lambada », d'autres filles la rejoignent sur la table, les garçons font un cercle puis tapent des pieds et des mains, le bruit devient assourdissant  
Derek et Joe interrompent leur conversation et lèvent les yeux.  
- Eh bien, j'espère qu'ils vont être aussi performants pour soigner les patients que pour faire la fête  
Devant le regard interloqué de Derek, Joe continue :  
- ils m'ont dit qu'ils commençaient leur internat au SGH demain…  
Derek reporte son attention sur le groupe et reste bouche bée  
- Ce sont les nouveaux ?  
Joe opine de la tête tout en servant une commande  
Derek n'en revient pas, non seulement il vient de reconnaître son inconnue mais en plus il s'avère que demain ils bosseront dans le même endroit …  
- Pfffiii ! Pour un peu je me serai mis dans un sacré foutoir ! se dit il in petto  
Il se détourne et replonge dans son verre  
- moi qui ai toujours eu un a-priori sur les internes , je crois que je vais changer d'avis, surtout si elle est aussi extravertie qu'elle paraît dit Mark en sirotant une lampée de Whisky  
Derek rigole et lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes  
- ah ah , je sens que tu vas vite faire ton deuil d'Addi !  
- Ne confonds pas tout, là ça rentre dans la case « à-côté sympa dans le devoir d'enseignement d'un chef de service »…..

fin chapitre 12


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Chez les colocs, l'ambiance est plus calme ; quand ils étaient rentrés, ils avaient trouvé Meredith dans sa chambre, assise sur son lit avec quelques vêtements de Derek à ses pieds, Chris les avait pris, placé dans un sac et mis dans le placard de l'entrée, puis elle avait mis Meredith à contribution pour installer ses propres affaires, pendant qu'Izzie et Alex s'occupaient du repas.  
Bien évidemment la conversation s'oriente sur leurs changements de statut , Meredith se tient un peu en retrait, et ne participe que de loin à la conversation, Izzie avait fini par réaliser que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond entre son amie et Mc Dreamy.  
Elle prend la parole pour lui laisser un peu de répit  
- tout m'intéresse, je n'arrive pas à me décider et puis je pense que je peux bien faire partout alors j'ai mis plusieurs choix : la chir. pèd , la chir. générale et la cardio mais ça je n'y crois pas trop,  
- surtout que j'y suis dessus ! moi c'est cardio , et rien d'autre assène Chris  
Ils restent un peu dubitatifs, mais après tout c'est Chris et rien n'est impossible …  
- tu vois ça comment ?  
- tu vas arriver à travailler avec Burke, t'es sure ?  
- ça ne va pas être trop dur après tout ça ?  
- J'ai décidé de ne plus mélangé les sentiments, le sexe et le boulot, hum, certes ça avait ses avantages d'avoir les deux ensemble ! dit elle dans un éclat de rire  
- ben moi ce sera gyneco, j'apprendrai beaucoup avec Addison Montgomery A ces mots, les réflexions des filles fusent, elles s'en donnent à cœur joie  
- wou wou ! tu l'appelles Addison maintenant  
-Evil Spawn à la brigade des vagins !  
- c'est ça , moquez vous ! vous serez bien contentes de me trouver quand vous accoucherez !  
- Hé , mais où as tu pris cette idée saugrenue ? nous n' avons pas ramé pendant toutes ces années pour être des pondeuses !  
- Alors tu laisses tomber le siliconage des seins des bimbos !  
- c'est surtout ce pauvre type de Sloane que je laisse tomber ! pas envie d'aller lui chercher son cappuccino plus longtemps !  
tout le monde attendait que Meredith prenne la parole bien que son choix ne fasse pas grand mystère  
Chris décide de crever l'abcès, s'il faut inciser à vif autant le faire maintenant que l'on est tous là se dit-elle  
- alors et toi, c'est la neuro, non ?  
Meredith lève les yeux au plafond et soupire  
- Exact, j'ai demandé neuro mais puisque Derek m'a banni de son bloc, je vais voir le Chef demain matin et prendre ce qui reste, je ne veux pas lui donner la joie de me récuser …  
- Eh tu te donnes beaucoup d'importance ! il m'a proprement jeté quand j'ai voulu l'assister cet après midi !  
- et moi j'ai eu droit à un regard meurtrier ce soir renchérit izzie  
- Ah bon , ce n'est pas uniquement après moi dit elle étonnée , pourquoi est il désagréable avec vous ?  
- Et oui ma belle , je confirme leurs dires bien que je n'ai pas eu droit à son humeur irascible …  
ça doit être une incompatibilité d'hormones rigole alex ou alors c'est que, moi aussi j'en ai une paire …  
Au même moment Alex comprend qu'il aurait pu s'éviter cette dernière remarque  
Les filles se lèvent et s'avancent vers lui …  
- Ah ! Ah ! tu es certain de vouloir jouer à ce petit jeu !  
- on n'a jamais vu de preuves dis donc….  
- on demande à vérifier ….  
- un macho , ça nous manquait …  
- Eh on se calme les filles ! et il saute par-dessus le dossier du canapé , il met les pouces en l'air  
- je vous offre une autre tournée de bière et il se sauve à la cuisine en riant …

Au bar , le petit groupe de chahuteurs vient chercher des « munitions » pour continuer la soirée , la jolie brune aperçoit Derek et se met devant lui  
- Salut , alors ce verre… , je vous l'offre ou vous m'invitez …  
Derek échange un regard avec Mark qui comprend de qui il s'agit  
Son regard éloquent sur ses intentions se plante dans le sien, la pointe de sa langue lèche savamment l'ourlet de ses lèvres .  
- Ca peut s'envisager dit il en se sentant rougir au souvenir de son rêve  
Lexie n'a pas froid aux yeux et regarde effrontément les 2 hommes ; son habitude des filles peu farouches fait sentir à Mark le danger potentiel , il a bien remarqué l'intérêt non dissimulé qu'elle porte à Derek ,et il le sent bien capable de se laisser aller à faire une connerie monumentale, il a déjà assez de culpabilité à gérer pas besoin d'en rajouter, il sait que Meredith n'est pas pour lui et de toute façon il ne fera jamais plus cela à Derek , une fois avait suffit ; il veut les protéger tous les deux , et puis il veut aussi jouer pour son propre compte.  
Il use donc de tout son charme pour accaparer l'attention de Lexie ,  
- Mark Sloane chef de service au SGH se présente –t-il en s'interposant entre eux  
- Enchantée, Lexie Grey dès demain interne au même SGH  
- Grey … ? disent Mark et Derek d'une même voix  
- Eh oui ! une de plus , ma chère demi-sœur sévit aussi la –bas, ça doit être un truc de famille !!!  
Derek avale de travers à la réplique de la jeune femme , il se met à tousser, Mark lui tapote gentiment le dos  
- allez remets toi , ça va aller , fais moi confiance lui dit il d'un ton moqueur  
- Bien , ravi de cette charmante introduction mais demain nous sommes au bloc à 7 heures , n'est ce pas « Shep » ? Vous allez pouvoir continuer votre petite fête sans nous  
- J'espère pouvoir compter sur vous deux pour assister à un maximum d'interventions dit-elle aguicheuse  
Poussant Derek devant lui, il sort du bar  
- C'est donc elle ton inconnue de l'autre soir  
- Ouaip ! J'ai été inspire de décliner son invitation , déjà que Mer a mal pris que je flirte avec une autre mais si elle savait que c'est avec sa demi-sœur , ça aurait été la goutte d'eau en trop  
- tu as de ces idées aussi ! allez dire à la femme que tu aimes que tu as flirté avec une autre … c'est à l'encontre du bon sens ! Tu ferais bien mieux de discuter une bonne fois avec elle, de mettre les choses au clair et si possible pas entre deux portes, ni dans un vestiaire ….  
- Si tu le dis ! par contre je n'en reviens pas que tu n'aies pas poussé plus avant ton avantage  
-Rassures toi, ça me coûte, mais, tout d'abord je ne voulais pas te griller la priorité et puis j'ai estimé que cela pouvait devenir malsain ….  
- malsain ! encore un truc qui m'étonnes de ta part  
- hé ! malsain pour toi …personnellement je recule pour mieux sauter ...  
- ça va, pas besoin de me faire un dessin ! je m'efface lui dit il en rigolant  
- merci tu es trop bon ! Compte sur moi pour un renvoi d'ascenseur !!!

si vous lisez cette fic , dites moi ce que vous en pensez .. merci


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Le grand jour est enfin arrivé.  
Dans moins d'une heure, ils vont être résidents, adieu les taches ingrates, bonjour les interventions et la réelle prise en charge des patients.  
La fébrilité se fait sentir dans la maison, les portes claquent dans la précipitation, Izzie trouve qu'Alex passe trop de temps dans la salle de bain,  
Chris partage celle de Meredith, leur cohabitation se passe pour le mieux, Chris fournit un effort particulier pour ne rien laisser traîner dans la chambre, elle va même jusqu'à tirer les draps le matin.  
Alex les avait regardés bizarrement quand il s'était rendu compte qu'elles partageaient non seulement la même chambre mais même le lit …  
Izzie insiste pour que tout le monde prenne un petit déjeuner consistant.  
- c'est important de bien manger le matin, on l'apprend dès la première année à l'école de médecine  
Pour supporter l'absence de Georges elle s'est remise à cuisiner, les petits plats d'Izzie s'entassent dans le congélateur et chacun y trouve son compte.  
- allez en route, ce n'est pas le jour pour arriver à la bourre !

Derek et Mark ont pris l'habitude de se retrouver au Star Buck avant d'aller au SGH ; et comme dit Mark cela ouvre d'autres possibilités que les éternelles infirmières ou internes de l'hôpital !  
- alors tu te sens prêt à accueillir ta nouvelle résidente ! le taquine Mark  
- ça ne va pas être évident de la voir tous les jours, mais je vais essayer de faire en sorte que ça se passe pour le mieux, je n'aurai pas supporté de la savoir dans une autre spécialisation  
- ni sous les ordres d'un autre titulaire …  
Derek préfère ne pas lui répondre, sa tasse de café à mi-chemin de ses lèvres, il suit du regard une jeune femme sculpturale qui vient d'entrer, Mark sourit, il la connaît  
- Tu perds ton temps, elle est déjà en mains avec un type du club de body building d'en face …  
Derek rigole et secoue la tête  
- de toute façon, j'aurai l'impression de tromper Meredith et je ne suis même pas sur que j'arriverai à quoi que ce soit !  
- toi, ça fait trop longtemps que tu n'as pas laissé parler tes instincts de mâle ! je vais arranger ça …  
- au lieu de dire n'importe quoi, finis ton assiette on devrait déjà être au bloc.  
Bailey fait les cents pas dans le hall du SGH à mi chemin des escaliers et de l'ascenseur, elle vient de parler encore une fois avec Meredith, elle ne veut pas entendre parler d'un changement de spécialisation.

Elle l'avait prévenue que cette histoire pouvait créer des problèmes, elle n'a qu'à assumer maintenant, elle a été dure, elle en est consciente, mais au fond d'elle-même elle est sure que Meredith est faite pour la neurochirurgie tout comme Yang pour la chirurgie cardiaque avec ou sans Burke.  
Elle l'attend, elle veut lui dire sa façon de penser.  
Elle l'aperçoit, prend un air absorbé, compulse ses dossiers, mais elle l'observe du coin de l'œil, il se dirige vers les ascenseurs, la chance est avec elle, dernièrement ce n'était pas son moyen de transport favori, elle n'avait pas envie de cavaler derrière lui dans les escaliers, là il sera à sa merci.  
D'un pas vif elle rejoint l'ascenseur, il la salue, elle marmonne un bonjour sans relever la tête.  
L'ascenseur ouvre ses portes, ils entrent, personne d'autre; le prenant de vitesse, elle appuie sur un bouton au hasard  
- je n'aime pas qu'on me fasse perdre mon temps, Dr Shepherd  
- eh bien cela nous fait un point commun, Miranda lui répond-t- il légèrement ironique  
Elle appuie sur le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence et stationne devant le panneau de commande lui en interdisant l'accès  
- les internes sont là pour apprendre et assister au maximum d'intervention, je n'aime pas les nouvelles lubies qui excluent mes internes d'une salle d'op., je n'aime pas non plus qu'une de mes internes tergiverse sur son avenir alors qu'elle est douée, et ce pour des motifs d'ordre privé  
- Mais, Je.. ., Ce ….  
- Je suis certaine qu'elle a un avenir dans cette spécialité, sans aucun doute vous avez certainement été un enseignant très convaincant, n'est ce pas… la réunion d'introduction des nouveaux résidents est dans 30 minutes en salle de conférence…  
- je n'y serai pas, j'ai une intervention de suite, un de mes assistants me remplacera la coupe-t-il  
- erreur, j'ai repoussé votre intervention et avancé celle de votre assistant, donc vous serez en salle de conférence  
- comment ça ? de quel droit vous …s'insurge derek  
Bailey ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase,  
- vous serez présent en salle de conférence dans 25 minutes maintenant, vous accueillerez votre nouvelle résidente, vous aurez une conduite professionnelle exemplaire aujourd'hui et tout au long de ses années de résidence quoiqu'il arrive dans vos vies privées respectives.  
- je vous rappelle que je suis titulaire et que vous n'avez pas à me dicter ma conduite, vous outrepassez vos compétences, je vais de ce pas voir le Dr Webber.  
Miranda remet en marche l'ascenseur, et plante ses yeux noirs dans les siens  
- Le Dr Webber est au courant que j'ai modifié le planning des interventions de ce matin, il sait aussi pourquoi je l'ai fait et pour finir je vous rappelle que ce n'est pas pour rien que l'on me surnomme « Le Nazi » , ne me tentez pas …  
Bonne journée Dr Shepherd dit elle en sortant

Addison vient de donner son feu vert pour le retour à domicile, Adèle , elle ont longuement bavardé, elles ont fait chacune une introspection de leur vie , elles ont échangé des confidences et des conseils et se sont souhaité bonne chance .  
Richard boucle le dernier sac, ils rentrent ensemble «à la maison » et pour la première fois depuis longtemps il a pris des jours de congés, il est heureux.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Derek se prépare pour son exérèse de méningiome, tout en se lavant les mains il repense à la matinée écoulée.

Décidément Yang est une fille spéciale, il a été surpris par son attitude, elle rayonnait quand elle a rejoint l'équipe de cardio, elle a à peine eu un froncement de sourcils quand Richard a annoncé que le Dr Hann remplaçait le Dr Burke qui avait pris un congé sabbatique.

Meredith avait l'air passablement stressée et ne l'a jamais regardé en face, il a eu l'impression d'être constamment tenu en joue par Miranda Bailey et il a aussi remarqué les nombreux coups d'œil de Richard, il a confié sa nouvelle résidente à sa secrétaire pour les différentes paperasses et à son assistant pour la prise en main dans son service, il est conscient qu'il a reporté à plus tard le moment fatidique où ils devront travailler ensemble.

Les paroles de Mark lui reviennent en mémoire, il doit avoir une discussion avec elle pour qu'il puisse se libérer, pour que les choses soient claires au moins qu'au niveau professionnel il n'y ait pas d'ambiguïté, il veut lui apprendre tout ce qu'il sait en neurochirurgie..

et puis peut être que tout n'est pas mort entre eux, au fond de lui il l'espère… l'image de Meredith est toujours présente dans son esprit…

il n'arrive pas à franchir le pas avec qui que ce soit,d'ailleurs il n'en a même pas vraiment l'envie … enfin …. si quand même …. son abstinence lui pèse, il n'a plus quinze ans pour devoir se soulager lui-même

- Bonjour Dr Shepherd, dit une Lexie tout sourire en entrant, j'ai terminé mon service, mais j'avais envie d'être à vos cotés sur cette intervention

Derek la regarde médusé, décidément elle ne manque pas de culot, il a intérêt à lui mettre les points sur les i avant toute chose, se dit il

- je n'ai besoin de personne, tu te mets au fond de la salle, tu ne dis rien et tu ne bouges pas

- mais je ne verrai rien, j'aimerai mieux être près de vous …

- si ça ne te convient pas, je ne te retiens pas bougonne t-il en se présentant devant l'infirmier pour enfiler son tablier de chirurgien

Mark a eu le temps de partager une collation avec Addi , elle s'est pas étendue sur son départ , elle quitte Seattle c'est tout . Alea jacta est .

Un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, il raccroche le téléphone et se frotte les mains, avant de partir il doit absolument trouver son ami .

Derek est dans son bureau où il examine le résultat de scanner et d'IRM d'un patient

- ce n'est pas très beau , tu arriveras à tout enlever sans trop de dégâts ?

il se retourne vers Mark et se passe la main sur le visage en soupirant

- je l'espère …

- tu prends Meredith pour cette intervention ?

Derek a un rire désabusé et secoue la tête

- il faut d'abord que le patient accepte les risques et je ne crois pas si j'arriverai à travailler avec elle si rapidement

- mouais … pas trop tôt que cette journée ne se termine …

- on va boire un verre …

- non je suis vanné, je vais rester tranquille ce soir ….fais comme moi, rentre donc chez toi !

- ouah, je dois marquer ce jour d'un croix rouge !! Mark Sloane qui se couche à l'heure des poules !

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire !

La bande des nouveaux résidents se rend chez Joe pour partager avec lui leur passage au grade supérieur .

Le bar est relativement calme, ils s'installent tous au comptoir ,

- salut Joe , viens trinquer avec nous , on t'offre un verre

- walter n'est pas là ?

- mais si il est là

- viens donc qu'on fasse la fête tous ensemble

- alors tout s'est bien passé ? reprend Joe et Georges vous savez ce qu'il va faire ?

- non , il voulait muter à Mercy West mais là avec l'année qu'il doit recommencer ….

- j'ai bien croisé Callie hier mais elle ne s'est pas appesantie sur le sujet ….

Joe leur offre la première tournée , les verres s'entrechoquent , les sourires illuminent beaucoup de visages

Et chacun de raconter ses premières impressions, ses espoirs , les bières défilent sur le comptoir , Meredith descend consciencieusement les shoots de Tequila, Jœ trouve qu'elle va un peu vite, il s'approche de l'extrémité du bar où elle se tient .

- alors ma grande ! tu ne dis rien .. ton chevalier servant n'est pas avec toi ?

- Pff... je crois bien que je n'en ai plus, je suis une méchante sorcière….je l ai fait fuir , même au boulot il se défile! Alors à ce qu'il soit ici , c'est pas pour demain ….

- ben , en tout cas il était ici l'autre soir avec le Dr Sloane, en même temps que les petits nouveaux qui arrosaient leur arrivée

- Ah il a donc passé la soirée avec la très chère fifille de mon très charmant absent de père …

- eh ! tu devrais ralentir avec ton poison, tu commences à dire n'importe quoi et à tout comprendre de travers, il a passe la soirée avec Sloane et ils sont partis ensemble alors que ta sœur a fait du charivari jusqu'à ce que je ferme

- c'est pas ma sœur , je veux plus avoir de père , j'ai plus de mère, de toute façon elle n'a jamais été là , j'ai plus de mère d'adoption elle est morte bêtement et le seul qui voulait être là j'ai été si méchante qu'il a préféré disparaître … resserre moi à boire , site plait Joe

- je crois Qu'il est temps que tu rentres te coucher … Eh , vous autres ! vous devriez aller la mettre au lit !

- Ouch ! c'est pas possible , tu vas recommencer tes conneries râle Chris en récupérant son sac

- allez t'as plus l'age de faire n'importe quoi ! rajoute Alex en la prenant fermement par les épaules.

Dans la caravane, Derek est avachi sur le canapé, il feuillette distraitement une revue de pêche, ses pensées l'emmènent à mille lieues de là.

Dehors les arbres bruissent sous l'effet du vent, une chouette hulule dans la nuit, le ronronnement d'un moteur rompt le charme de l'instant.

Il se lève, nettoie les traces de son repas, se déshabille et va sous la douche.

L'eau chaude ruisselle sur sa peau, sa fatigue s'évapore en même temps que les bulles de savon glissent le long de son corps, il s'ébroue, prend une serviette et en ceint ses reins, il sort dans un nuage de vapeur.

Il prend une bière dans le frigo, boit une lampée, s'étire, s'allonge sur son lit son magazine en main.

Il se redresse surpris

- Qui peut bien frapper à la porte maintenant ? Meredith se serait étonnant pense t-il


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

La porte s'ouvre doucement, un joli minois apparaît dans l'encoignure de la porte

- Bonsoir, je viens de la part de la part de Mark Sloane, il m'a remis ce pli pour vous dit elle en souriant

Derek est éberlué, il ouvre l'enveloppe « tout est réglé, amuse-toi bien ! »

Il rit nerveusement, sacré Mark !

La jeune femme pose son grand sac sur le canapé et ôte son imperméable, elle est simplement vêtue d'une guêpière lacée sur le devant et d'un string en dentelle noire

- Comment t'appelles –tu ?

- Lola, et toi ?

- euh moi c'est.. Derek..

Il hoche la tête, il ne peut détacher ses yeux du corps de cette fille, son regard passe de ses seins ronds à ses hanches fines, elle sort du sac une bouteille de champagne et deux coupes, les pose sur la table, elle appuie sur l'interrupteur principal , la caravane est plongée dans une semi pénombre , elle s'avance vers lui .

- tu veux bien l'ouvrir dit-elle

Derek n'en revient pas, les mains légèrement tremblantes il fait sauter le bouchon , le champagne jaillit du goulot , elle approche les coupes , un peu de champagne coule sur ses doigts , elle suce délicatement chacun de ses doigts.

Derek déglutit péniblement,il sent son sexe prendre de plus en plus d'ampleur

Lola se dirige vers le lit en lui prenant la main, elle dépose une boite de préservatifs sur la table de chevet, s'assied au bord du lit,

- tu t'intéresses à la pèche …

Derek balance le magazine par terre , avec une légère hésitation, il glisse un doigt sous la bretelle et suit le contour de la guêpière , il en descend les bretelles le long des bras, ses doigts habiles se glissent sous les bonnets et il fait jaillir des seins ronds et pleins, ils les soupèsent , ses grandes mains les enserrent , il en apprécie la douceur et la fermeté, il se penche pour approcher ses lèvres.

Lola le repousse gentiment , pose délicatement une main sur son torse et le caresse d'un doigt léger , ses mains descendent le long de son torse , effleure son ventre, défait le nœud de la serviette éponge bosselée et en repousse les pans, délicatement elle lui écarte les jambes , ses mains remontent et s'aventurent à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, un ongle laqué remonte le long des testicules et poursuit son chemin sur toute la longueur de son pénis érigé , elle fait le tour du gland engorgé et s'attarde sur le frein, ses doigts fins l'encerclent et commencent un ballet sensuel.

Lola le renverse sur le lit , l'enjambe, se penche sur lui en dardant sa petite langue rose entre ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Ses cheveux le chatouillent, elle fait courir sa langue sur la peau douce de son cou, les bouts de ses seins effleurent sa poitrine, de ses doigts agiles elle titille la pointe de ses pectoraux, glissant le long de son corps elle le lèche en de multiples petits coups de langue, elle pose ses lèvres entrouvertes sur le gland, elle le lèche du bout de la langue, sa langue s'enroule autour, d'une main elle englobe ses testicules et les caresse fermement , elle fait rouler les 2 testicules l'un contre l'autre dans sa main , Lola prend une gorgée de champagne et le reprend dans sa bouche, les bulles éclatent contre la peau fine du gland, son membre dressé est entièrement dans sa bouche, le contraste entre sa bouche chaude et le froid du liquide soumettent Derek à un délicieux supplice, un gémissement s'échappe de sa gorge, son manque d'activités sexuelles ces derniers temps ne joue pas en sa faveur.

- je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir encore longtemps… murmure t il

- détends toi et apprécies, on a toute la nuit …

Des ondes de plaisir envahissent son corps, une douce chaleur s'installe dans son bas ventre, ses muscles périnéaux se tendent, la bouche de Lola monte et descend inlassablement le long de son sexe gonflé, sa main joue malicieusement avec ses testicules, de l'autre main elle lui caresse langoureusement l'intérieur des cuisses.

Derek n'en peut plus, il sent le plaisir monter de ses reins , il pousse un cri sous la violence de l'orgasme qui le secoue, Lola continue un instant encore sa douce caresse, sa verge glisse de ses lèvres dans une ultime succion, Derek ouvre les yeux et émet un petit sifflement appréciateur , il se redresse et s'adosse contre les oreillers.

Lola leur ressert une coupe de champagne, Derek lui sourit ,elle s'assoit contre lui . Ils trinquent .

- tu as quel age ?

- quelle importance !

- ça fait longtemps que tu fais ça ?

- tu sais que ce n'est pas bon de se triturer les méninges pour des choses sans intérêt …

Derek rit, son portable sonne, il ne fait pas un geste , il pose son verre sur la tablette au-dessus du lit, il se met à genoux et allonge Lola .

Derek est assis sur ses talons, ses mains parcourent ce corps fin et délicatement musclé, il glisse un doigt sous le tissu délicat,

il lui soulève les hanches pour lui ôter son string , il le descend doucement le long de ses cuisses fuselées, et remonte le long des jambes, il fait un court arrêt sur la peau tendre du creux des genoux , Lola gémit faiblement , Derek s'attarde encore un peu , puis il écarte délicatement ses cuisses il lèche sa peau satinée, en remontant jusqu'à son intimité, ses lèvres sont gonflées et luisantes, du bout des doigts il effleure cette vulve accueillante, Lola resserre involontairement les cuisses , une onde de plaisir l'a surprise ; elle se laisse aller , Après tout , pourquoi pas ça la changera , ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'elle a des clients aussi beaux gosses et prévenants …

Ses doigts se font plus hardis et commencent à aller et venir à l'orée du vagin , son majeur glisse profondément à l'intérieur , il est bientôt rejoint par un index , il tourne sa main , un spasme de bien être secoue Lola, il accélère ces mouvements , elle halète de plus en plus vite sous les ondes de plaisir qui se succèdent.

Derek enlève sa main, la remplace par sa bouche, sa langue s'insinue et la lèche voluptueusement, avec la pointe de sa langue il titille son petit bouton, il passe sa langue sur toute la base, il se gonfle instantanément, il glisse l'extrémité de sa langue dans son intimité, il la suce avidement son visage est enfoui dans sa vulve humide, Lola pousse un long soupir de bien être

Il se redresse , il attrape un oreiller, le met sous ses hanches, et se positionne entre ses cuisses, Lola l'arrête un instant, elle déchire l'emballage d'un préservatif et en couvre lentement son membre turgescent .

D'une seule poussée il la pénètre profondément, il est surpris par son étroitesse, d'une main il prend appui sur le matelas et de l'autre il la caresse à travers l'étoffe légère qui la couvre encore.

Ses doigts remontent le long du savant laçage, il tire doucement sur les lacets de satin qui se dénouent, il détend un à un les croisillons, Lola rit doucement, elle avance délicatement ses doigts à la rencontre des siens et dégrafe les crochets dissimulés dans la dentelle, Derek prend le relais et la libère du délicat carcan.

Son corps splendide est exposé à ses yeux, son désir en est encore accru , ancré profondément en elle, il laisse ses mains aller et venir sur son corps soyeux, elles naviguent entre les hanches fines, elles remontent vers ses seins , les englobent , en une douce caresse il ramène ses doigts autour des mamelons qui se durcissent , il les pince légèrement du bout des doigts ,il prend la bouteille de champagne et en fait couler quelques gouttes sur l'aréole , Lola frissonne, il se penche, et prend dans sa bouche le téton , il aspire le liquide , sa langue s'attarde sur la tétine érigée , elle tourne tout autour , ses dents la mordille délicatement , sa main prend le relais, tandis qu'il dirige son visage vers l'autre sein il enserre le bout tendu entre ses lèvres entrouvertes , il le suçote de sa langue dardée puis l'aspire puis il promène ses lèvres sur toute la surface du sein .

Lola gémit de plus en plus. Elle le sent durcir encore à l'intérieur d'elle, elle bouge légèrement le bassin, ses oscillations prennent de l'ampleur, Derek grogne de plaisir, il se redresse et prend appui sur les genoux relevés de Lola pour imprimer un rythme plus soutenu à leurs oscillations , il ferme les yeux et se mord les lèvres pour résister à l'assaut des sensations qui le parcourent, il agrippe ses hanches et intensifie ses coups de rein .

Lola halète, son bassin vient à la rencontre du sein à chacune de ses poussées, un gémissement plus fort s'échappe de ses lèvres, l'entendre gémir l'excite au plus haut point, il serre les dents pour se contrôler, il continue néanmoins ses va et vient entre ses reins, il la sent se contracter tout autour de son sexe gonflé, il a l'impression qu'elle le suce de l'intérieur, il est prêt à éclater, il se retire d'un mouvement vif, il tente de contrôler sa respiration…Lola se retourne et se tient devant lui sur ses genoux et avant bras, sa chute de rein l'affole, il la caresse à pleines mains, il l'agrippe aux hanches et s'insinue en elle, il entame de petits va et viens puis comme mu par une vie propre son sexe exacerbé fait des aller retour encore plus profondément, encore plus en vite, encore plus fort, il ne peut plus s'arrêter, Lola tord les draps entre ses doigts, l'orgasme la traverse telle une tornade, il met toute son énergie dans un ultime coup de rein, il se laisse aller en elle, un frisson incontrôlable le transperce, il se sent défaillir, il jouit intensément, il se laisse tomber à cote d'elle, son cœur bat la chamade.

Elle prend appui sur son avant bras et le regarde en souriant

- tu es vraiment quelqu'un de spécial ! Tu es vraiment « Dreamy »…

Derek a un rire désabusé, il ferme les yeux, il se sent coupable …


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

Un marteau tape rythmiquement dans le crane de Meredith, elle reprend encore 2 comprimés d'ibuprofene, elle se tient face au miroir dans les vestiaires, elle a une tête affreuse, le teint gris, les yeux rougis, des cernes, une catastrophe …

- Oh lala, c'est pas possible je ne peux pas me présenter dans le service avec cette tête

- Je ne t'aurai pas ramené chez toi, je penserai qu'un homme a du être heureux cette nuit se moque Alex en passant derrière elle

- ta gueule Alex !

- il n'a pas tort , tu devrais cacher tout ça avec du maquillage persifle Chris

- j'en ai pas …., Izzie tu peux m aider ?

- Assieds-toi là que je fasse un miracle … c'est à cause de Derek … murmure t-elle

- Derek que j ai sûrement perdu mais avec qui je vais bosser …. Ma demi-sœur dont j'entends beaucoup trop parlé,

- c'est sur qu'elle n'est pas un exemple de discrétion , quand elle est quelque part on ne peut pas l'ignorer

Izzie s'éloigne légèrement pour vérifier l'harmonie de son travail

- tu devrais essayer de parler avec Derek , tu saurais sur quel pied danser non ?

- mouais …. Tout le monde me le dit mais je ne sais pas comment faire pour que cela semble naturel …

- bouge pas, j'ai bientôt fini ….. le moment opportun se présentera t'inquiètes pas

- … tu n'es pas au top toi non plus… tu penses toujours à Denny.

- il est au fond de moi pour toujours , mais ça va …

- hum, tu t'es quand même remis à cuisiner pendant toutes tes heures de libre … qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- voilà j'ai fini , regarde-toi

- l'air fatigué mais pomponnée, c'est parfait merci,….. Tu ne veux pas me répondre ?

- tu préféreras ne pas savoir

Meredith la regarde de travers , Izzie éclate de rire

- tu n'y es pas du tout, Mc Dreamy est totalement absent de mes pensées …

Le Dr Montgomery range son bureau, d'un cote ses notes et mémoires qui la suivront à L.A., de l'autre tous les dossiers des patients en cours, c'est son premier assistant qui assumera la charge du service sous l'autorité du Dr Webber dès que ce dernier rentrera de ses quelques jours de congé.

- c'est vrai ce que je viens d'apprendre ?

Addi sursaute, elle n'a pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir ; Alex Karev, les mains dans les poches, se tient à l'entrée de son bureau

- entre Karev et laisse la porte ouverte

Elle s'assoit derrière son bureau et lui indique un siège, elle met de la distance volontairement entre eux, sa vie est suffisamment compliquée, elle ne veut prendre aucun risque

- oui je pars m'installer à L.A., une amie y dirige une clinique privée, elle m'offre un poste

- c'est en rapport avec ce qui s'est passé … mon attitude y est pour quelque chose ?

- non tu n'y es pour rien, je suis venue ici pour de mauvais motifs …. récupérer un mari qui s'éloignait et que j'ai trompé… avec Mark Sloane qui à son tour m'a trompé…. Rien de bien glorieux ! tu as rendu le paysage plus agréable à regarder c'est tout …. Il est temps que je prenne ma vie en main …

- mouais cette spécialité n'avait pas du tout mes faveurs c'est grâce à vous que j'ai apprécié l'obstétrique …

- oh ! c'était évident au premier abord !!! mais tu vas devenir un obstétricien de premier ordre…. allez, accompagne-moi aux consultations que je te fasse profiter de mon savoir encore un peu

Le Dr Ross présente l'évolution des patients opérés de la veille à son chef de service, il connaît la relation de la nouvelle résidente avec son chef, il tient à marquer son territoire, il ne veut pas se faire supplanter dans ses prérogatives, il l'inonde de détails et emploie le maximum de termes techniques pour tenter de la mettre en échec.

Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il a réussi c'est de faire naître une lueur d'agacement dans le regard de son chef

- Abrège Ross, j'ai de la paperasse qui m'attend et une intervention dans une heure

- je voulais simplement que le Dr Grey assimile tout ce qu'elle aura à contrôler dans les bilans post op.

- contente toi de me faire le compte rendu pour l instant..

La visite continue , la tension est palpable, entre son assistant qui en rajoute et Meredith qui gratte des notes sans lui adresser le moindre regard , il est mal à l aise .

Le bip du Dr Ross retentit , derek prend la tangente

- je continue seul , emmène le Dr Grey avec toi .

Dans l'ascenseur qui les descend aux urgences , il la détaille des pieds à la tête

- alors tes faveurs sont réservées au chef de service ou les assistants peuvent en profiter..

Meredith rougit sous l'affront , Ross s'approche d'elle

- si tu es gentille avec moi , je te mettrai sur les meilleurs interventions dit il d'un ton cajoleur

Elle sent son haleine sur son visage , elle le repousse violemment

- pour qui me prenez vous ? je n'ai jamais eu besoin de me vendre pour être au bloc

- eh tout doux, la rumeur dit qu'il s'est lassé de toi , alors pour les interventions, repenses- y avant de prendre tes grands airs !

Mark est assis a la cafeteria de l'hôpital , il entame sa salade au thon tout en regardant les allées et venues des infirmières , distribuant une œillade par ci , un sourire par là , son sourire se fige au moment où Addison entre dans son champ de vision accompagné de Karev , ils s'installent à une table l'un près de l autre, trop près l'un de l'autre à son goût …

Une feuille de salade s'échappe de sa fourchette et finit sa course sur sa cravate, il fulmine ; il n'a pas vu Derek arriver , il sursaute au fracas de son plateau sur la table

- t' as besoin d'un bavoir !

- non ! Juste ce petit con qui m'énerve

Derek se tourne dans la direction du regard de son ami

- si seulement elle avait jeté son dévolu sur lui à son arrivée, je n'en serai pas là aujourd'hui se lamente t-il

- qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu devrais être détendu non ?

Derek soupire , se passe les mains sur le visage , repousse son plateau

-j'ai eu une matinée épouvantable, je n'ai pas réussi à regarder Meredith en face, j avais peur qu'elle voit dans mes yeux ce que j ai fait …. j'ai l'impression de l'avoir trompé

- c'était une call girl, derek, on ne trompe personne avec une call girl

- parle moins fort, je n'ai envie que ça se sache

Mark se penche en avant et lui assène sa vérité en le fixant du regard

- non tu ne l'as pas trompé, ôte toi cette culpabilité de l'esprit , elle n'a pas lieu d'être ; c'est comme si tu t'étais masturbé devant Play boy ou un porno, c'est seulement plus épanouissant ; ce soir, peut être même maintenant, elle est avec un autre client, elle lui fait le grand jeu et il croit qu'il baise comme un dieu

Derek secoue la tête

- si tu voulais saper mon ego, c'est réussi !

Ils éclatent de rire, leur complicité n'est plus très loin de ce qu'elle était, ils entament leur repas.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

Trois semaines se sont écoulées, chacun a pris son rythme dans ses nouvelles fonctions, certes ils sont dégagés des taches ingrates, mais en contre partie, il faut être au top tous les matins, connaître parfaitement le déroulement de tous les actes opératoires.

A la casa « Grey » le magnétoscope ne refroidit pas, ils analysent ensemble le moindre détail de procédure, notent le fil utilisé pour chaque étape grâce aux cassettes vidéos des interventions de sa mère qui passent et repassent. Ils s'entraident les uns les autres.

Chacun a eu sa première intervention en solo sous l'œil attentif du chef de service.

Pour Chris, cela a été une pose de stimulateur cardiaque, le Dr Hann l'a félicité pour sa dextérité.

Preston ne reviendrait pas, il lui a envoyé un simple texto pour lui signaler qu'il mettait en vente son appartement, qu'elle n'avait qu'à déposer les clefs dans la boite aux lettres, l'agence immobilière se chargeant de tout.

Pas un mot de plus, pas d'indications sur sa destination, elle avait essayé de questionner le Dr Shepherd qui l'avait éconduit, elle était sure qu'il en savait plus.

Meredith ne risquait pas de l'aider, Derek avait été, jusqu'à ces deniers jours, d'une distance toute professionnelle.

Pour sa grande première, il l'avait supervisé sur une trépanation chez un enfant de 13 ans suite à une chute violente sur la tête au Skate –Park.

Que ce soit dans les phases de préparation ou de décontamination, la discussion ne portait que sur les interventions et leurs suites, il commençait juste à lui demander si elle était en forme avant d'entrer en salle et depuis quelques jours à se décontracter en sa présence.

Il avait rappelé à l'ordre le Dr Ross qui se tenait, à son goût, un peu trop près de Meredith lors d'une lecture de scans, il avait surpris une lueur de malice dans les yeux de Meredith, ils avaient échangé pour la première fois depuis longtemps un regard complice.

Izzie avait eu droit à une appendicectomie rétro- hépatique sous la houlette de Miranda Bailey, elle voulait s'investir totalement dans la clinique et la chirurgie générale était ce qui répondait le mieux aux besoins des patients qui la fréquentaient. Elle avait vu George qui était venu vider son casier et récupérer son dossier professionnel, il allait pouvoir refaire sa 1°année à Mercy West grâce à l'intervention du Dr Webber et aux bonnes annotations de la plupart des titulaires. Il lui avait demandé de l'oublier, son avenir était avec Caille.

Quant à Alex, il avait fait ses premières armes sur un curetage utérin suite à une fausse couche, travailler avec le chef de service par intérim était certes intéressant, mais il n'était pas impressionné par son savoir-faire comme il l'avait été par celui d'Addison, il regrettait le départ du Dr Montgomery d'un point de vue professionnel, il avait toujours su que leur joute sexuelle n'était qu'un agréable intermède.

Au bureau des infirmières du service de neurochirurgie, Meredith remplit consciencieusement des demandes d'examens, dans la salle de repos le Dr Shepherd boit un café, il se tient derrière les stores de la vitre pour ne pas être vu, il la regarde du coin de l'œil tout à son aise, quelques petites mèches se sont échappées de la grosse natte qui bat son dos, il peut admirer son visage ainsi dégagé, il se renfrogne face à la scène qui se déroule sous ses yeux.

- eh ! Mais oui c'est mon doc. Préféré

Meredith lève les yeux d'un air courroucé, qui peut bien l'apostropher de la sorte ? Se demande t –elle

Un grand gaillard sportif se tient devant elle, le regard lui rappelle quelqu'un mais le costume et l'attaché-case lui mettent le doute.

-.. Viper, c'est bien vous …

- eh oui dit il en lui tendant les bras, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, on s'est embrassé non ?

- vous, vous m'avez embrassé c'est pas tout à fait la même chose dit elle en lui rendant l'accolade

- vous ne vous êtes pas débattue si je me souviens bien

Elle rit de bon cœur et reprend

- je ne vous aurai jamais reconnu dans cet accoutrement, vous avez un vrai job maintenant, racontez moi

- uniquement si vous acceptez que je vous invite à manger

- on va peut-être commencer par un verre, je ne suis pas de garde ce soir, je peux être libre vers 20h 30… si ça vous convient on peut se retrouver au bar en face ….

- c'est parfait, à ce soir, il dépose une bise sur sa joue et tourne les talons.

Meredith sourit en le regardant s'éloigner, elle se retourne vers ses dossiers et aperçoit Derek qui sort de la salle de repos en faisant claquer la porte.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

A la cafétéria, Meredith mâchonne son sandwich, elle sourit au souvenir de la soirée qu'elle a passé la veille avec Viper, ils ont beaucoup ri et pas trop bu, elle l'a trouvé drôle et plein de charme. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas passé un aussi bon moment.  
Elle profite des rayons de soleil de cette belle journée, elle a du temps devant elle, l'intervention, pour laquelle elle était prévue, a été annulée au dernier moment, le patient ayant présenté une forte fièvre au réveil.  
Son bip la sort de sa rêverie.  
_- tiens qu'est ce qu'ils me veulent en cardio ? _  
Elle se rend rapidement dans le service de chirurgie cardiaque et trouve Chris  
- t'es intéressée pour être 3° main sur un pontage de l'aorte abdominale à 16h ? Il nous manque quelqu'un, j'ai pensé à toi.  
Meredith est ravie, non seulement cela va lui changer les idées mais en plus elle n'a jamais participé à ce type d'intervention.  
Elle redescend les étages le cœur léger, en passant vers les urgences, elle est interpellée par Debbie  
- Dr Grey, Dr Grey.. J'allais vous biper, on a besoin d'un résident de neuro pour une ponction lombaire.  
Meredith salue d'un hochement de tête Lexie qui a en charge la patiente.  
- tu me fais la présentation, s'il te plait  
- Mme Mc Intosh, 68 ans, en excès pondérale, arthrose diffuse, présente une fièvre à 39.4 depuis 2 jours, avec céphalées importantes, raideur de la nuque et nausées, j'ai prévenu Der… le Dr Shepherd qui m'a demandé de prévoir une ponction avec un résident. Voilà, Meredith, tu as tous les renseignements  
- à l hôpital, la règle veut que les internes appellent les résidents et les titulaires par leurs grades, non par leurs prénoms et qu'ils les vouvoient quel que soit leur degré de relation. La reprend –t-elle avec brusquerie, elle n a pas aimé la « bévue » de sa sœur.  
Meredith réexamine la patiente et lit le dossier   
- prépare le matériel pour la ponction en attendant  
Debbie installe la patiente correctement sur la table d'examen et la maintient pour lui faciliter la tache.  
- Merci, Debbie, c'est parfait lui dit elle avec un sourire  
Meredith désinfecte la zone de ponction et commence l'anesthésie locale, elle tente une première fois la ponction, elle n'arrive pas à insérer l'aiguille entre les 2 vertèbres, l'arthrose lombaire est trop importante.  
Le Dr Shepherd entre dans le box, sans s'être retourner Meredith a senti sa présence, il s'approche du négatoscope où sont accrochées les radios des lombaires et voit la difficulté à accomplir le geste  
- ressaye en modifiant légèrement l'angle de pénétration de l'aiguille  
Meredith réitère son geste en suivant les indications, un liquide légèrement trouble s'écoule à présent dans le tube que lui présente Derek.  
Meredith enlève ses gants, pendant que Derek récupère l'aiguille et le mandrin   
- merci pour ton aide, je ne savais pas que tu étais par-là..  
- apparemment la règle du vouvoiement n'est pas de mise pour tout le monde ! Siffle Lexie  
Debbie étouffe un rire en sortant ; Derek et Meredith, interloqués, tournent la tête vers elle  
- au lieu de réfléchir sur le règlement, fais une surveillance neuro et un suivi des constantes pendant 2 heures lui ordonne Meredith  
- Aie ! Je viens de me piquer avec l'aiguille  
Derek s'asperge le bout de l'index avec du désinfectant  
Meredith finit de remplir le dossier de Mme Mc Intosh, Bailey mise au courant de l'incident lui rappelle qu'il doit faire une déclaration et un bilan  
- Grey, tu t'occupes de la déclaration et du bilan du Dr Shepherd dit –elle   
- heu … je suis attendue au bloc et ce n'est pas plutôt de votre compétence…  
- ma compétence vient de s'arrêter depuis 5 minutes, je rentre chez moi pour prendre soin de mon fils.  
- Bipe–moi quand tu pourras, je serai dans mon bureau pour un bon moment, j'ai de la paperasse à terminer

Il avance le long des couloirs déserts de l hôpital vers le box d'examen où elle l' a appelé.  
Il se demande pourquoi l hôpital est si calme quand il voit une horloge murale et il réalise qu'il était déjà tard  
Il entre dans la pièce, Meredith lève la tête du dossier et lui sourit, il ferme la porte et marche jusqu'à la table d'examen où il s'assoit.  
Sans le regarder, elle va vers les étagères et prend du matériel pour la prise de sang  
Derek lève la tête à son approche, elle tient une paire de gants dans une main, une seringue et des tubes dans l'autre, elle pose le tout sur le chariot.  
Elle est encore vêtue du haut de pyjama de bloc  
_- waw ! Qu'elle est belle et attirante ! _  
Il tend son bras et regarde ailleurs avant que certaines pensées ne s'imposent à lui.  
Elle effectue la prise de sang, met les tubes et la prescription dans le panier pour le laboratoire.  
S'éclaircissant la voix, il demande :  
- alors, comment c'est passé ton intervention ? dit il en appuyant sur le petit pansement qu'elle lui a mis au pli du coude   
- Bien, c'était un pontage sur l'aorte abdominale avec le Dr Hann, répondit elle en faisant la moue, au fait, as–tu des nouvelles de Burke ?  
- hum possible,….. Intéressant comme intervention mais pas vraiment de la neuro…  
- non ! Rit-elle c'est Chris qui m'a mis sur le coup comme je n'avais rien au bloc aujourd'hui   
- ça à l'air difficile avec ta demi-sœur reprend –t-il  
Elle prend le dossier de Derek, annote les sérologies demandées et le regarde par en dessous sans lui répondre  
- Je dois écouter ton cœur, dit elle, en prenant son stéthoscope ;  
Il avait oublié cette partie de la procédure, non seulement une prise de sang mais aussi un examen cardio-respiratoire.  
Elle se penche légèrement en avant et glisse le stéthoscope dans l échancrure de son haut de pyjama, il réprime un sursaut au contact du métal froid sur la peau, elle déplace le pavillon sur son thorax, ses doigts effleurent son mamelon, des frissons lui parcourent le corps.  
Elle est si près de lui, ses yeux se posent sur la douce courbure de son cou, il peut voir le haut de son décolleté par l échancrure, il reconnaît la dentelle fine de son soutien gorge, il n'arrive pas à voir plus avant mais ceci est suffisant pour faire descendre son flux sanguin là où il ne veut pas.  
_- Elle ne veut plus de toi, se répète il. Pense à autre chose _  
Il détourne le regard et fixe les étagères en face en essayant d'oublier ce qu'il a aperçu, cela deviendrait embarrassant si son corps réagissait de façon trop évidente.  
Comme il essaye de bannir cette image, ses doigts effleurent une fois de plus son mamelon, il déglutit difficilement.  
- Respire profondément s'il te plait, lui demanda t elle doucement,  
- hm mm ! Marmonna t il, ça lui était facile à dire, elle n'était pas assise là à la merci de la femme sur laquelle il fantasme à longueur de temps.  
_- Inspire, expire, c'est facile Derek, tu peux le faire. se disait il,_  
Il se redresse un peu et se cogne légèrement à elle.  
Sous la surprise, elle se recule et perd légèrement l'équilibre, par automatisme ses bras la saisissent par la taille.  
Sa main droite, qui était sous la chemise, glisse vers son cou, son autre main prend appui sur sa cuisse, la perte d équilibre l'a rapproché de lui, si près que ses lèvres touchent presque la peau douce de son cou.  
Un soupir s'échappe de la bouche de Derek. La douce chaleur de sa peau, mélangé à l'odeur de lavande de ses cheveux l'envahit, lui faisant perdre la tête  
A sa surprise, elle ne recule pas devant la promiscuité.  
Il reste immobile.  
_- Elle n a pas bougé se répète il, _  
il sent les mouvements rapides de son thorax, rapprochant ses seins près de lui à chaque respiration  
_- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? je sais parfaitement ce que je veux, mais elle, que veut-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle veut vraiment que… ?_  
Avec une hésitation, il avance plus sa main autour d'elle, la tenant plus serré. Elle respire vivement, mais elle ne bouge pas.  
Puis il lève la tête et trouve ses yeux qui le regardent intensément, le regard qu'elle lui offre est franc et plein de désir.  
Le même regard qu'elle lui lançait quand ils étaient ensemble.  
Le regard qui disait : j'ai tellement envie de toi, prends-moi.  
Il baisse sa tête vers elle, leurs lèvres affamées se joignent dans un gémissement. Sa langue se glisse dans sa bouche à la rencontre de la sienne, il retrouve le goût et la douceur de sa bouche, il gémit, cela fait si longtemps.  
Meredith passe sa main dans ses cheveux, sa langue s'enroule autour de la sienne.  
L'image de cette même bouche suçant son sexe lui traverse l'esprit, un gémissement sourd s'échappe de sa gorge, son sexe se gonfle de plus en plus.  
Il rompt l'embrassement et se recule  
- Excuse-moi, je n'aurai pas du …  
- Derek …   
- Non.. Pas comme ça, pas maintenant, on doit parler ensemble.. On doit se parler avant de commencer quoi que ce soit.. on ne peut pas rester sur des non-dits, on ne peut pas faire les mêmes erreurs à chaque fois, …murmure derek  
Meredith se reprend, c'est dur, elle a tellement envie d'être dans ses bras, elle garde la tête baissée, elle sait qu'il a raison  
- c'est vrai, on a beaucoup de choses à se dire, à s'expliquer mais je ne sais pas par où commencer, ni comment les dire…  
Derek sourit, son horizon est tout d'un coup plus clair  
- on pourrait se voir à l'extérieur lors d'un jour de repos commun … si tu veux.  
- en tant que chef de service, tu devrais pouvoir arranger ça !! dit elle avec un air malicieux  
- compte sur moi ….  
Il veut rompre l'envoûtement qu'il ressent ; il est gêné, son érection est toujours bien présente, il préférerait qu'elle ne s'en rende pas compte ….  
- On peut considérer que mon check up est fini, n'est ce pas ?  
- euh … Je n'ai pas pris ta tension  
- Habituellement, elle est dans les normes ! A demain …  
- A demain dit elle en écho en laissant glisser sa main le long de son bras dans une ultime caresse.


	20. Chapter 20

voila la suite , dites moi ce que vous en pensez tous les commentaires seront appréciés!

Chapitre 20

Il est tard, Meredith rentre enfin chez elle, le rez de chaussée de la maison est plongé dans l'obscurité, seule une fenêtre du premier est éclairée, celle de sa chambre enfin celle qu'elle partage maintenant avec Chris.  
Elle pose son sac et sa veste à l'entrée du salon et monte doucement les escaliers. Elle pousse la porte de la chambre, Chris est assise dans le lit, adossée contre une pile d'oreiller, des revues médicales éparpillées sur le lit.  
- t'en as mis du temps pour faire une prise de sang !  
Meredith s'effondre sur le lit, les yeux rivés au plafond  
- raconte !  
Elle ferme les yeux et soupire  
- allez dépêche-toi ! De toute façon tu finiras par tout me dire et j'aimerai avoir quelques heures de sommeil avant d'aller bosser !  
- promets de ne pas me crier dessus  
- oh la la je n'aime pas ça ! Vas-y  
- je …je … l'ai …. embrassé … enfin non …. On s'est embrassé ….  
- ah ! Et …. ensuite ...  
- il s'est écarté le premier … pff….. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas … qu'on devait discuter tous les deux … qu'on ne devait pas refaire les mêmes erreurs …  
- et alors vous avez parlé ?  
- non, il a proposé qu'on se voie en dehors de l hôpital  
- eh eh ! Mc Dreamy remonte dans mon estime …  
Meredith roule sur elle-même, à plat ventre en travers du lit, son menton posé sur ses petits poings inefficaces, un sourire coquin sur les lèvres, elle se repasse en boucle cet instant  
- c'était bon de l'embrasser à nouveau, de sentir la douceur de ses lèvres sur les miennes, ses mains sur moi….. J avais envie de lui, de le sentir ….  
- C'est bon, j ai compris ! N'en rajoute pas plus  
Un soupir s'échappe de sa gorge, elle grogne   
- bouh …. Ça complique ma vie  
Chris la regarde les yeux ronds  
- comment ça ? Vous allez vous expliquer et tu vas pouvoir l'embrasser à satiété …  
Meredith lui lance un coup d'œil et enfonce sa tête dans les couvertures  
- ouais ! Mais j'ai été boire un verre avec Viper, je l'aime bien, il est drôle, il ne se prend pas la tête et surtout pas la mienne  
- ne me dis pas que tu as couché avec lui …  
- non t'es folle … on a simplement passé un bon moment mais bon j'y ai un peu pensé ….  
- t'es infernale ! A la pâtisserie, tu fais un choix, tu prends le gâteau que tu préfères et tu laisses les autres !  
A la métaphore, Meredith éclate de rire, prend un coussin et le lui lance  
- allez ouste ! Vire tes trucs, je veux dormir  
- ouais c'est ça, et si la nuit ne te porte pas conseil, je me chargerai de te mettre les idées en place ! Bonne nuit

Une bonne odeur de pan cakes a envahi la maison, dans la cuisine Alex couvre l'un d'eux de confiture de myrtilles et le tend à Izzie  
- merci, c'est ma préférée  
- je sais  
- Alex sait quelque chose, c'est étonnant ça !  
- assieds toi Chris et goutte mes pancakes …  
- et ta moitié, qu'est ce qu'elle fout ?  
- tu es subtil Alex, elle n'arrive pas à se décider sur quel tee shirt mettre pour séduire elle ne sait pas encore quel mec !  
- Hein ! Comment ça « pas quel mec …. ?  
Meredith entre dans la cuisine sous les regards abasourdis d'Alex et Izzie qui la dévisagent  
- qu'est ce qu'il y a ? J'ai l'air d'un sac, habillée comme ça ?  
- tu ne sais pas quel mec tu veux c'est vrai ? dit Izzie  
- Chris ! Tu pouvais pas la fermer, non ?   
- alors dis nous qu'on sache à quoi s'attendre … insiste Alex  
- heu c'était juste une … joute … heu intellectuelle..  
- ha ! ha ! ha ! Laisse-moi rire les mecs une joute intellectuelle pour Meredith Grey !!! La journée s'annonce étonnante s'esclaffe Alex en se levant de table  
- tu ne me connais pas Alex, alors tais-toi  
- mais je ne demande qu'à mieux te connaître, je peux encore m'inscrire sur ton « carnet de bal » ? dit il en tentant de la prendre par le cou  
- bas les pattes ! Idiot  
Le téléphone de Meredith retentit et met fin à leur discussion, elle fouille fiévreusement dans son sac  
- où il est ? C'est pas vrai … Aa allô …  
Un sourire se peint sur son visage, elle les regarde et leur tire la langue en s'éloignant.

Après avoir suivi et subi la visite du service de neurochirurgie avec le Dr Ross, Meredith est allée rejoindre Derek au service des consultations externes à sa demande.  
C'est une toute autre approche de consulter des patients hors de l'urgence, les examens sont programmés, l'analyse des différents cas se discute tranquillement, une date d'intervention est choisie en accord avec le patient.  
A chaque patient, elle procède à l'auscultation puis Derek vérifie ses conclusions et l'interroge sur l'étiologie, les diagnostics différentiels et les évolutions possibles de chaque pathologie.  
Il lui tend des perches si elle hésite ou ne sait pas, il ne lui donne jamais la réponse, il la fait réfléchir de façon à ce qu'elle trouve seule la réponse appropriée.  
Il la soumet à rude épreuve mais elle en apprend beaucoup plus de cette façon qu'à compulser ses bouquins.  
Les consultations se terminent, Meredith range les dossiers et les remets à la secrétaire, Derek traîne ostensiblement  
- j ai vu que tu es en repos mercredi, tu as déjà prévu quelque chose ?  
- mercredi euh…. non, je n'ai rien de bien particulier,  
- tu serais d'accord pour qu'on se retrouve quelque part continue t il,   
- … oui… bien sur, mais tu peux te libérer un jour de semaine ?  
- Eh ! Je suis le chef, je me libère comme je veux dit il en riant, et puis j ai suffisamment de jour de congés en retard pour en prendre un quand ça m'arrange !  
On pourrait partir tôt pour aller à la pêche à Creek Point ?  
Elle garde la tête baissée, concentrée sur la lecture de différents examens biologiques, elle ne peut pas le regarder en face  
- Ben.. Euh… j'avais pensé dormir un peu tard, je te rejoindrais plus en fin de matinée ou au début de l'après-midi si tu veux  
- alors c'est d'accord, à plus tard.

Izzie, Alex et Chris sont déjà en train de manger à la cafétéria, Meredith s'assoit à coté d'eux  
- alors, tu as fait ton choix entre tous tes prétendants !  
- oui et tu as même droit à la primeur de l'information, ce n'est pas toi que j'ai choisi !  
- tu as tort !   
- on s'en fout ! Alors, raconte insiste Izzie  
- j ai 24 heures de repos dans la semaine et deux rencards ; l'un, dès la veille au soir pour assister au concert d'un groupe inconnu et l'autre, dès l'aube pour aller à la pêche !  
Elles éclatent de rire  
- ils sont romantiques tes amoureux, dis donc !  
- ah ! Ah ! Tu expliqueras comment tes cernes ?  
- au moins au concert, je ne serai pas obligée de parler et il y aura sûrement de l'alcool !  
- ah ah! Ce critère est effectivement plus intéressant que la technique de la pêche à la mouche !  
- Mouais, mais c'est de la pêche avec Derek ! Donc …ils sont à égalité  
- mais pour avoir Derek tu devras parler … hihihi !  
- pff …je sais … vous croyez que si je devenais lesbienne, ma vie serait moins compliquée ?  
- d'après ce que j ai pu entendre par le passé, il te faudrait des accessoires !  
Tous les regards se tournent vers leur table à l'écho de leur éclat de rire tonitruant.


	21. Chapter 21

j'aimerai beaucoup connaitre votre opinion

Chapitre 21

Il est 1 h 15, le caissier de nuit du drugstore de Washington Avenue, un étudiant de l'université de Seattle, vient de se faire tirer dessus.

Il a pris une balle de colt 45 dans la colonne vertébrale, l'ambulance l'emmène toutes sirènes hurlantes au SGH.

Le Dr Ross est de garde ce soir, il l'examine en compagnie de l'interne lexie Grey, au vu des premiers résultats d'examen, la balle est allée se loger à 2 mm de la jointure des vertèbres cervico- dorsales.

Une intervention de cette ampleur n'arrive pas tous les jours, il se frotte les mains, cette nuit de garde s'annonce gratifiante, dans la journée elle lui serait passe sous le nez au profit du chef de neurochirurgie, certes il l'aurait assisté à moins que « la Grey » n'ait été dans les parages.

- Retiens la salle d'op. , j interviens de suite ordonne t il à l'interne,

Dans la salle d'op. , tout est fin prêt, l infirmier instrumentiste vérifie une dernière fois son matériel, l'intervention va être longue.

- vous êtes prêt ? Alors on y va

- mais le Dr Shepherd n'est pas arrivé..

- je ne l'ai pas appelé, j interviens en solo

- la procédure veut que pour une intervention de ce type, 2 chirurgiens opèrent de concert, hors vous êtes seul avec une interne, vous ne pourrez pas …

- et bien aujourd'hui je la pratiquerai seul

- habituellement pour les grosses interventions, le Dr Shepherd demande à être prévenu, il ne refuse jamais de se déplacer

- si vous avez l intention de discuter tous mes ordres, vous sortez …

- Bien, après tout c'est vous le responsable dans ce bloc..

- Exactement, Lame de 10.

Sur les hauts du lac de Seattle tout est calme, du matériel de pêche est déposé sue la terrasse de la caravane. Pour son jour de repos, Derek a prévu de partir à l'aube pour une journée de pêche à Creek Point, Meredith a promis de l'y rejoindre en fin de matinée.

Il s'est endormi en espérant beaucoup de cette journée, faire une bonne pêche, se détendre, et puis surtout avancer avec elle.

Depuis l'autre soir, leurs rapports professionnels sont bien meilleurs, il leur arrive trés souvent de plaisanter et surtout de se comprendre à demi mots en salle d'op. , ce qui a le don d'exaspérer au plus haut point le Dr Ross qui commence à avoir de sérieux doutes sur la véracité de la rumeur concernant la fin de leur liaison.

Après de longues semaines où le sommeil se refusait à lui avant les petites heures du matin ou au contraire l'abandonnait beaucoup trop tôt pour commencer une journée de travail, Derek dort paisiblement.

Bip bip bip ……Bip bip bip ……Bip bip bip …

Il se réveille en sursaut

- Grrr hmmmm

Il met la main sur son téléphone,

- Shepherd … Quoi ? … c'est pas vrai … j'arrive …

Meredith n'arrive pas à s'endormir, elle tourne et se retourne dans son lit, Chris finit par se réveiller

- mais qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Excuse-moi, je t ai réveillé

- tu remues tellement que tu réveillerais un mort …

- J'ai fait une connerie, Je n aurais jamais du accepter d'aller à la pêche avec lui … je sais que je dois lui dire des choses …… mais je sais pas comment m'y prendre.

Chris l'écoutait ressassé tout ça pour l'énième fois, elle étouffe un bâillement et secoue la tête

- Hum, …… mouais, je crois que je l'appellerai pour dire que je suis malade, que je ne peux pas venir, ce sera plus simple …

- ce sont les poissons qui fuient face aux discussions pas toi ! … on en a déjà parlé des millions de fois, si tu veux avancer, tu dois discuter avec lui, rétablir des faits dans leur contexte, lui dire comment tu ressens votre séparation et puis lui aussi il doit te dire sa version des faits, il y a sûrement des trucs que tu ignores, vous êtes peut être séparé pour un gros malentendu …

- tu crois ?

- j en sais rien, Meredith, tu passes ton temps à ruminer cette histoire, si tu veux vraiment le quitter, ok, mais alors cesse de penser à lui parce que là, tu vois, j en ai marre ! Je veux dormir ….

Au bloc c'est la panique, bien évidemment les problèmes n'ont pas tardé à surgir.

Le Dr Ross a du se rendre à l'évidence, son niveau de pratique n'est pas suffisant pour juguler l'ampleur des dégâts.

Sur l'insistance du médecin anesthésiste, le chef de neuro a été appelé.

Shepherd pénètre dans la salle de préparation et branche l'interphone

- présentation du cas ! Aboie t il alors qu'il se déshabille rapidement pour enfiler sa tenue de bloc

Ross fait signe à son interne d'obtempérer

- David Lewinsky, 22ans, a rec…

- je me fiche de qui il est ! Je veux connaître les résultats du scans et de l'IRM. Ross, c'est à toi que je m'adressais, j attends !

Nathan, l'infirmier instrumentiste respire. La catastrophe qu'il pressentait sera peut être éviter, il lui présente la blouse opératoire ainsi que ses gants. Il échange un regard avec lui qui en dit long sur son soulagement de le voir en salle.

- Ross, pousse-toi de là et passe en face

- Nathan, s'il te plait, tu prends la place de l'interne qui n a rien à faire là

Lexie est prête à regimber, Ross lui fait comprendre du regard de se taire et de dégager, elle s'en va en claquant la porte.

Il regarde les radios sur le négatoscope et s'avance vers la table d'opération

- je n'arrive pas à croire que tu voulais réaliser une intervention pareille par toi-même, uniquement seconder par une interne qui n'a aucune expérience. Tu voulais le réduire à l'état de légumes ?

- je.. je ne voulais pas vous déranger sur un jour de congé, perturber votre vie privée essaye t il d'argumenter

Mal lui en prend

- Comme tu viens de le dire ma vie privée est privée et tu n as pas à t'y intéresser ! Tu es ici en tant que professionnel et j attends que ton comportement à quelque niveau que ce soit, soit professionnel. Maintenant on s'occupe de lui. Aspiration..

Il est 9 h 45, l'intervention est enfin terminée, grâce à sa jeunesse le patient a bien supporté la longue anesthésie, il s'en sortira avec un minimum de lésions.

Le manque de sommeil ajouté à la tension due à cette intervention catastrophe, Derek est extenué.

Sa journée de pêche tombe à l eau, tant pis, mais il ne veut pas annuler son rendez-vous avec Meredith, il tient à la voir, il commence à composer son numéro de téléphone pour lui proposer de se retrouver plus tard dans la journée … non pas par téléphone, il va passer chez elle.


	22. Chapter 22

un tout petit chapitre ce soir , entre les enfants en vacances et de la famille en visite , c'est dure de trouver le temps pour ecrire! 

Chapitre 22

L' « Atlas of skull base surgery » posé sur les genoux, Meredith est assise sur la balancelle que son père a décoincée la seule fois où il est venu manger avec Susan.

En enlevant cet écrou, son père a non seulement redonné vie à la balancelle, mais il a aussi redonné vie à une parcelle de son cœur de petite fille. C'est la première fois depuis 25 ans qu'elle se profite du doux balancement.

Elle ferme les yeux et se laisse aller à la quiétude du moment.

Elle repense à sa soirée, cela fait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas amusée autant, peut être bien depuis son voyage en Europe.

_Le concert avait lieu dans l'arrière salle d'un bar du port de commerce de Seattle, la pièce est enfumée, la bière coule à flots, l'assemblée est très hétéroclite, toutes les tranches d'age, tous les milieux socioculturels sont représentés. _

_Viper lui a présenté ses amis, ils sont à son image, sympa, drôle, vivant le moment présent sans arrière pensée, ils l'ont accepté de suite au sein de leur groupe. _

_Petit à petit ,tous se lèvent de la table pour danser au son de cette musique née à la fin des années cinquante au coeur de l'Amérique , un mélange de jazz , de soul et de rock revue façon « house music ». _

_Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de musique qu'elle écoute habituellement mais elle se laisse vite prendre par l'ambiance. _

_Les premières notes de « Love me tender » s'échappent du synthétiseur , les couples se forment pour ce slow incontournable , au moment où elle se retourne pour revenir à la table , Viper se tient derrière elle , il l'entoure de ses bras , elle appuie son dos contre son torse , sa tête repose dans le creux de son épaule , ils sont joue contre joue et se laissent aller à la sensualité de l'instant . _

_Le dernier accord plaqué, Viper la garde dans ses bras, il dépose un baiser furtif au creux de son cou, leurs yeux se croisent, illuminant leurs visages. Leurs lèvres se frôlent, s'effleurent avec plus d'insistance, s'entrouvrent, leurs salives se mélangent, leurs langues se caressent. Elle rompt le baiser, appuie son front contre celui de Viper _

_- ma vie est un peu compliquée en ce moment _

_- je ne suis pas toujours un gars pressé ! _

_Meredith lui sourit _

_- merci _

Ce même sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres en cet instant.

Des pas retentissent sur les marches qui mènent à sa porte, elle ouvre les yeux, Derek est là devant elle.

Malgré les traits tirés, les cernes, les yeux zébrés de rouge, il lui sourit

- mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as une tête épouvantable, on ne devait pas se retrouver plus tard …

- j ai été appelé à l'hôpital cette nuit … je sors du bloc,

Il vacille, visiblement à bout de force, Meredith se lève et lui tend la main

- viens donc t'asseoir avant de tomber..

Derek se laisse choir à coté d'elle, sous le poids soudain la balancelle a grincé

- Merci, je ne veux pas te déranger … je suis juste passé pour remettre à plus tard notre rendez-vous, je suis désolé de ce contre temps, ….. je ne voulais pas te dire ça au téléphone, j avais peur que tu croies que je me défile, ….. je tiens énormément à te voir, c'est trop important pour nous, …. enfin pour moi en tout cas…

Un petit rire nerveux s'échappe de sa gorge, Meredith le regarde en souriant

- moi aussi j'y tiens, là tu as besoin de dormir mais on peut se voir un peu plus tard si tu n'as rien de prévu …

- non j'ai tout mon temps pour toi, on peut se retrouver au parc où on emmenait Doc …

Ses yeux se ferment malgré lui, il se lève et se secoue

- je vais y aller avant de m'effondrer ici

- tu es sur que tu peux conduire ? … Ecoute, je vais m'inquiéter, je préfère te ramener chez toi, j'emmène mon pavé, je l'étudierai pendant que tu dormiras et puis on avisera..

La fatigue disparaît un court instant de ses yeux, il lui tend ses clefs de voiture

- Tiens, je ne voudrais que tu sois inquiète, encore que cette idée me plaise beaucoup !

Meredith prend les clefs en se maudissant,

_- qu'est ce que j avais besoin de lui avouer que j'allais m inquiéter ? C'est vrai que j'aurai été inquiète mais c'est idiot que je lui donne l'occasion de jubiler_.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23

Elle connaît par cœur le chemin pour se rendre à la caravane, elle jette un œil de côté et sourit. Installé sur le fauteuil passager, Derek a les yeux fermés, il ne dort pas, il savoure l'instant.   
Meredith arrête la jeep au pied de la caravane, elle lui touche légèrement le bras   
- Derek, on est arrivé, va te reposer.

Elle s'est installée sur la terrasse, son précis de neurochirurgie posé sur la table à côté d'une bouteille d'eau et d'un paquet de biscuit qu'elle avait pris dans la caravane avant que Derek ne s'endorme, ses yeux s'évadent vers le paysage environnant, elle s'étire   
-_ je suis bien ici, c'est calme _   
Elle repense à tous les moments qu'elle a passé ici…. la première fois que Derek l'avait emmené …. Il lui avait dévoilé quelques bribes sur sa famille, ses goûts, ses habitudes … il avait entrouvert la porte de son jardin secret, son cœur s'était gonflé de joie en l'écoutant, elle se souvient de chaque seconde, de chaque parole, de l'émotion ressentie à ce moment –là …

_….Elle lui tend la main, l'entraîne jusqu'à l'entrée de la caravane …. Il lui sourit en ouvrant la porte…, ils échangent un tendre baiser avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur…. elle pose son sac sur la petite table, ôte sa longue veste blanche en laine et ses boots _

_- bienvenue chez moi … _

_Elle le regarde avec un petit sourire en coin , tourne sur elle-même pour faire le « tour du propriétaire » puis s' assoit sur le canapé , il se penche vers elle , prend appui contre le dossier , plonge son regard dans ses yeux , effleure et dépose de petits baisers sur son front , ses yeux, son nez, ses joues, son menton, son cou , remonte vers sa bouche , accentue sa pression à son contact, du bout de la langue il suit le contour de ses lèvres , la pointe de sa langue vient à la rencontre de la sienne entre leurs lèvres entrouvertes , ils se lèchent et se mordillent les lèvres l'un l'autre, ils éclatent de rire avant d'approfondir leur baiser , il s'assoit à califourchon sur ses genoux, _ _il avance sa main pour lui caresser la joue, il passe une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille._

_D'une main légère, elle lui effleure la bouche et glisse son index entre les lèvres, Derek le suce avidement et le mordille, elle l'attrape par le cou, passe sa main dans ses boucles, elle s'enfonce un peu plus dans l'assise du canapé…. _

_Derek lâche son index, l'attrape par les hanches, et d'un quart de tour elle se retrouve allongée…_ _les yeux remplis de désir, il la regarde…_ _Ses mains descendent le long de son corps, s'attardent sur ses hanches, se glissent sous son pull , elles effleurent la dentelle de son soutien gorge , du pouce il caresse le bord de ses seins , il dépose de petits baisers ça et là sur la peau dénudée … _

_Les mains posées sur ses cuisses, elle le caresse et remonte vers la boucle de sa ceinture, la défait, extirpe la chemise du pantalon et insinue ses mains sur son abdomen, joue avec son nombril, glisse le long de son torse, effleure ses mamelons de chacun de ses doigts, _

_- hummm, tu veux jouer comme ça… tu vas voir … _

_Il remonte rapidement le pull par-dessus ses épaules, enlève le sien, descend le zip du jean's et le fait glisser le long de ses jambes, elle l'aide en le repoussant de ses talons et s'occupe du pantalon de Derek, elle insinue ses mains à l'intérieur, les glisse sur ses fesses, le caresse délicatement en le lui ôtant …. Il reprend sa place en l'enjambant à nouveau, lui caresse les épaules et prend à pleines mains ses seins, ils en remplissent parfaitement le creux, il les malaxe, il prend la pointe entre ses doigts et joue avec, pendant que ses mains continuent encore et encore à les caresser_, _il approche sa bouche pour en mordiller les mamelons à travers la fine étoffe, il les fait sauter par-dessus ; il prend un sein dans sa bouche, pince le mamelon entre ses lèvres, en lèche tout le globe, sa bouche l'aspire, pendant que sa main s'occupe de l'autre sein, la pointe du mamelon entre ses doigts il les tord légèrement. _

_Meredith gémit et arque le dos pour qu'il puisse en prendre pleinement possession … il remonte en traçant un sillon humide le long de son cou, il prend ses lèvres, en force l'ouverture l'embrasse profondément ….   
Elle rompt le baiser, le repousse , se redresse, se met sur les genoux face à lui , promène ses lèvres sur sa bouche, suit les contours de son menton, poursuit sa ballade le long de son cou , son torse , s'arrête sur ses pectoraux , elle mordille ses tétines , les prend et les vrille entre ses doigts , l'entendre gémir l'excite encore plus, l incite à poursuivre sa douce torture plus bas , elle passe sa main sur le boxer distendu, l' insinue entre ses cuisses , enserre délicatement ses bourses, du bout du majeur remonte le long de son membre gonflé, elle le fait jaillir hors du sous vêtement , se sert de ses doigts comme d'un fourreau où elle fait aller et venir son sexe, puis elle se recule un peu, se penche , le prend dans sa bouche , elle en suce l'extrémité , ses doigts continuent d'œuvrer sur toute la longueur de sa virilité, elle déplace ses lèvres de haut en bas et de bas en haut …. Il respire de plus en plus vite …, _

_- attends…. viens par-là que je m'occupe de toi… je veux te goûter …. Je veux te prodiguer autant de plaisir que tu m'en donnes..   
Il la rallonge, du bout des doigts il effleure les hanches fines, il prend ses pieds dans ses mains , il suce ses orteils un à un , entame une remontée le long du mollet, dans le creux des genoux, sur la face intérieur de ses cuisses , les écarte tendrement, repousse le slip d'un coté , il la picore de petits_ _baisers, lèche son petit bouton,_ _commence à le sucer, _ _il la sent prête à jouir entre ses lèvres gonflées il introduit son index bientôt rejoint par le majeur , ses deux réunis entament un délicieux ballet au sein de son intimité, la pulpe de son pouce commence de petits mouvements circulaires autour de son clitoris , il en accentue la pression au fur et à mesure qu'il l'entend gémir … son cri jaillit du plus profond d'elle-même, au moment où la jouissance s'empare de son corps et rompt la quiétude de la caravane _   
_ Il s'étend près d'elle, la laisse reprendre son souffle, lui caresse le front, dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres _

_Elle ouvre les yeux, lui sourit   
- viens,…. Je te veux en moi, … sentir l amplitude de ton désir…. Prends possession moi ….   
Il lui ôte complètement la petite culotte mouillée, insère ses jambes entre les siennes, se met au dessus d'elle, prend appui sur ses bras, et pousse en avant son membre engorgé, il force légèrement contre ses parois resserrées par l'orgasme et la pénètre profondément, un gémissement de plaisir s'échappe simultanément de leurs gorges…_ _un frisson les parcourt, il la regarde en souriant, Derek approche son visage et lui caresse le visage de ses lèvres, il entame de profonds va et vient , elle propulse son bassin à la rencontre de ses coups de boutoir _  
_- oh c'est si bon, continue …. Encore …   
Au comble de l'excitation, derek _ _prend appui sur ses genoux, met ses pieds sur ses épaules pour l'emplir totalement et la pilonne de plus en plus intensément jusqu' à ce qu'il la sente se serrer autour de son sexe exacerbé _   
_- oui oui, ne t'arrêtes pas, c'est trop bon, oh … ooooooh   
Sous sa pression intérieure, il explose en elle dans un long cri primal   
- ah.. Aaaah, il se laisse retomber sur elle … elle lui caresse la tête _

_Il la libère de son poids, se colle contre elle, leurs respirations reprennent leurs rythmes habituels, elle pose sa tête sur son thorax, le bras de Derek autour d'elle …   
Le froid de ce début d'hiver les avait fait se précipiter sous la couette pour s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre _

Le coassement d'un corbeau la fait revenir brutalement à la réalité,   
_- je suis complètement folle de penser à ça maintenant, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment …. _  
Elle essaye désespérément de se concentrer sur son livre de neuro et arrive tant bien que mal à prendre des notes.

Ca fait maintenant 10 minutes qu'une envie pressante se fait sentir, elle ne veut pas entrer dans la caravane de peur de le réveiller et une fois Derek réveillé cela enchaînerait une discussion …   
Elle préfère repousser ce moment fatidique encore un peu, certes, c'est prévu, mais on ne chasse pas si facilement des habitudes de dérobade face à une échéance qui n'emballe pas.

Elle se décide à apporter sa contribution personnelle à l'écosystème du sous bois.   
Accroupie derrière les bosquets, face au lac, à deux pas de la butte où ils ont enterré Doc, elle réfléchit.   
_- J'ai pris la bonne décision en lui proposant de le ramener chez lui, je ne me serais jamais pardonné s'il s'était endormi au volant,… Ce que je ressens pour lui est particulier, ça l'a été depuis leurs tous premiers moments et ça le restera toujours… Dans 10 minutes ou dans une heure, Derek se réveillera et nous devrons parler ensemble,… ce sera une bonne chose de faite … sûrement pas très agréable mais incontournable … on pourra passer à autre chose… _


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24

Elle voit la porte de la caravane s'entrouvrir, Derek sort la tête, se penche, regarde à droite, à gauche, il voit le livre sur la table, il la cherche du regard en passant sa main dans la masse de ses cheveux hirsutes.  
Elle se relève prestement, se reboutonne.  
Son regard est attiré par le mouvement soudain, il l'aperçoit, lui sourit, lui fait signe de la main.  
_- pas de dérobade, Meredith, les dés sont jetés … _  
Elle redresse les épaules, inspire profondément et avance vers lui.

Ils sont assis l'un à cote de l'autre, face au lac, devant une tasse de café.  
Derek est souriant, il est heureux qu'elle soit là,  
- tu te rappelles dans les vestiaires quand je t'ai demandé de me quitter pour abréger mon mal être.. En fait je t'ai menti, je ne veux pas que tu me  
quittes. Ce jour là, j'ai roulé sans but pendant des heures, j étais paumé, ma vie s'écroulait, je ne voyais pas à quel moment je t avais perdu.  
- Derek ! Tu disais que dans une relation, l'un des deux vient, dit des choses et tout va mieux, c'est bien ça ? Mais là, ça ne le fait pas, ok ?  
Parce que ce serait un peu trop simple ! ... je suis déroutée, je ne sais pas où j'en suis, tout le monde m'a abandonné, mon père, ma mère, ma  
belle-mère, et puis toi …  
- mais moi, je suis là..  
Il veut s'approcher, elle met une main en avant,   
- Attends, laisse moi aller jusqu'au bout c'est assez difficile pour moi, je n'ai pas tout dit.. Quand le mariage de Chris est tombé à l'eau, je ne  
pouvais plus croire au bonheur et toi tu y crois, tu ne peux pas être avec une fille qui n y croit pas ..  
- certes tu n'y crois pas, je te prouverai que le bonheur existe, Meredith  
- Je le voudrais tellement mais j ai peur de ne pas arriver à te rendre heureux, j'ai préféré te laisser prendre un nouveaudépart avec quelqu'un de  
mieux. …  
A ce qu'implique ses paroles, elle ressent des picotements dans le nez, elle refuse de se laisser submerger par l émotion,  
- Je ne veux pas que ce soit foutu, je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare, mais je suis effrayée…. je suis effrayée parce que j ai envie d'être avec toi tout  
le temps et je suis effrayée que tu pourrais être avec moi seulement jusqu'à ce que tu trouves quelqu'un de meilleur et que tu me laisses, …. Je suis  
effrayée car je ne suis pas supposée être dépendante de qui que ce soit… Je ne suis pas supposée rester éveillée toute la nuit, incapable de dormir,  
parce que mon petit ami m'a dit qu'il avait rencontré une autre femme dans un bar….   
A ses mots durs le stoïcisme de Derek s'évanouit, ses yeux s'embuent de larmes ; il n aurait jamais du lui dire cela,  
Elle avait besoin de lui plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre et il avait besoin d'elle plus qu'elle ne le saurait jamais  
- je suis convaincu qu'il n'y a personne au monde qui puisse t'être comparer, je t'aime plus que tout, plus que qui que ce soit d'autre… alors oui,  
je prendrai un nouveau départ mais avec toi   
- je … je t'aime aussi Derek, c'est pourquoi je voulais te libérer  
- Si tu m'aimes, tu me reprends, c'est cela qui me rendra heureux  
- pourquoi veux tu quelqu'un comme moi ? D'aussi compliquée ?  
Il penche sa tête vers elle et sourit  
- parce que je t'aime, c'est aussi simple…. je serais toujours là pour toi…   
- je veux aussi que tu saches que je n'ai pas voulu me noyer, je suis tombée à l eau, j'ai été bousculé par le blessé dont je m occupais, je me suis pris les pieds dans le rebord du quai … j 'ai nagé, j ai nagé … mes vêtements m'encombraient, l'eau était froide, je n ai vu personne, je me suis sentie seule au monde, abandonnée, là seulement j ai baissé les bras, mais tu es la raison pour laquelle je suis encore en vie maintenant parce que je n'avais pas eu assez de toi, je suis revenue pour toi…   
Ses derniers mots restèrent en suspens jusqu'à ce qu'elle relève la tête et croise son regard.   
Il avait les larmes aux yeux, mais il n'était pas triste. Il paraissait heureux, il la regardait. Il la regardait de la même façon qu'avant l'accident du ferry.   
- Je regrette d'avoir penser cela mais tu paraissais tellement lointaine dans les jours précédents, j'ai cru que tu me repoussais, que seuls tes amis  
t'intéressaient, je me disais que j'étais ton petit ami et que je méritais un peu d'attention de ta part …. Rien n'a été simple depuis l'accident….  
je me posais des questions pour le poste de chef et j'étais inquiet pour toi.. C'était trop pour moi, et j'aurai du t'en parler… je t'ai blâmé, je t'ai  
blâmé car je croyais que tu me repoussais, mais c'était moi aussi qui te repoussais, je te demandais trop et quand tu étais disposée à être avec moi..  
Je t'ai abandonné…. J'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas respirer pour toi, c'était une bêtise … ce n'était pas le problème. Je n'essayais pas de respirer   
pour toi, j'essayais de respirer moi-même seulement je ne le réalisais pas ….… Si tu savais comme je m en veux, tu es ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour  
moi, nous allons respirer ensemble, toi et moi, … tu as juste besoin de me retrouver à mi chemin, nous respirerons l'un pour l'autre  
Elle renifle et acquiesce   
- je le ferai..  
Un sourire éclaire son visage.   
Il lui prend la main, entremêle ses doigts aux siens et les serre fort   
- Merci de m avoir dit tout ça, on va continuer, n'est ce pas ? ….De se parler, ….De se dire les choses..   
Elle le regarde incrédule, elle sent une confiance enfantine s'installer en elle, quelque chose qu'elle pensait avoir perdu à jamais …   
- Oui, mais tu le fais aussi, je ne suis pas la seule qui ait des soucis pour communiquer avec l'autre !   
- tu sais communiquer c'est dire ce que tu ressens au fond de toi-même , ce n'est pas dire à l'autre où tu vas, ce que tu fais , et le sexe ne résout rien, c'est juste la cerise sur le gâteau quand tout va bien ….  
- j'avais tout faux, n'est ce pas ?   
- à mon goût, tu prenais les choses trop à la légère, j ai eu l' impression que tu te foutais de moi ….. le chemin sera long mais nous prendrons tout notre temps pour arriver à avoir une vraie relation de couple.   
Ils se sourient, le poids du monde avait libéré leurs épaules

Le vrombissement d'un moteur les surprend, leurs yeux sont toujours rivés l'un à l'autre, aucun mot n'est dit, ils sont réunis par la pensée, chacun se sent bien, heureux de la tournure de la journée.   
Chris arrive, Meredith lui a laissé un message plus tôt dans l'après midi pour qu'elle vienne la récupérer. Elle descend de moto, enlève son casque et avance vers eux, elle sent qu'elle interrompt quelque chose, elle est embarrassée   
- Bonsoir Dr Shepherd, Meredith…. j arrive peut être un peu trop tôt …   
Meredith et Derek éclatent de rire   
- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, on a beaucoup avancé tous les deux, répond Meredith   
- on se voit demain à l'hôpital   
- non j ai pris deux jours de congés, mais on peut se voir ….   
Elle sourit, lui fait un clin d œil, l'embrasse sur la joue, se lève, ramasse ses affaires et s'éloigne. Les choses ne sont pas encore parfaites entre eux, mais une nouvelle confiance est établie.   
Il les regarde partir quand sous une impulsion subite :   
- Christina ! … Preston est à Houston, il travaille à l'unité de recherche de la NASA, je crois que tu as le droit de le savoir, tu en fais ce que tu veux   
- Merci, …. Derek


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25  
Alex entre dans la cuisine, il prend une bière dans le frigo et boit à même la bouteille, il a les yeux explosés tant il a regardé l'écran d'échographie toute la journée, il aspire à une soirée tranquille.  
Il monte à l'étage et entre dans sa chambre.  
Il déboutonne son jean's, ôte son sweater et les abandonne sur place, il enfile un short de nuit et un tee shirt.  
Des vêtements traînent sur le sol, sur son bureau ; le clavier de son ordinateur surnage au milieu des CD et des bouquins d'obstétrique, une petite enveloppe se ballade de part en part sur l'écran, il clique dessus par réflexe  
- tiens un message d'Addi :  
_Cher Alex, voici les références de l'étude que j'avais mené à NY, n'hésite pas à me contacter si tu as besoin de précisions  
Addi..  
PS : les surfeurs californiens sont agréables à regarder mais ils n'ont pas ton charme !  
_  
Cette dernière phrase le fait sourire, ses joues rosissent légèrement à l'évocation du sous-entendu.  
Il se dirige vers la salle de bains, il pousse la porte entrouverte, Izzie est sous la douche,  
A travers les vitres coulissantes de la baignoire, son corps nu et sensuel lui apparaît couvert de minuscules gouttelettes d'eau qui glissent sur sa peau satinée, il ne bouge pas, il est hypnotisé par le spectacle qui s'offre à lui.  
Izzie coupe l'arrivée d'eau, entrouvre les parois, son bras fin sort pour attraper une serviette, elle pose un pied sur le sol. Le grincement des parois le fait réagir immédiatement,  
_- Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle me voie ! _  
Il recule dans l'encoignure de la porte de Chris et Mer, il l'aperçoit en reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bains.  
Elle s'enroule dans une serviette moelleuse, penche la tête en avant et ébouriffe ses cheveux couleur de soleil  
Il est statufié, incapable d'ôter ses yeux d'elle, il sent son pénis s'allonger et grossir.  
Il la regarde pendant un moment, pensant qu'il devrait s'en aller, ce serait ce qu'il aurait de mieux à faire …, mais il reste encore une seconde à la regarder

Elle sort de la baignoire, commence à se sécher, elle apprécie la douceur de l'éponge, elle pousse un soupir, elle verse un peu de lait corporel dans le creux de la main, elle pose sa cheville sur un tabouret et allonge son buste sur sa jambe et commence à le faire pénétrer le long de son mollet puis elle remonte au creux des genoux , là où la peau est fine, elle atteint sa cuisse, au fur et a mesure qu'elle remonte sur le haut de sa cuisse, la chaleur irradie dans son entrejambe , ses pensées la ramène à la dernière fois où elle a fait l'amour … George … son ami , son amant , de petits frissons électrisent son corps .

Il se sent idiot planqué derrière une porte, en train de bander comme un ado lors de ses premiers émois érotiques.  
Sa main inconsciemment descend vers son entrejambe, il se touche à travers l'étoffe de son pyjama,  
_- je suis dégueulasse…. mais bon dieu, elle est trop belle pour s'arrêter de la regarder. Et regarder son corps magnifique c'est … terriblement excitant  
_  
Elle secoue la tête , son corps se joue d'elle, ses joues rosissent , une chaleur naît dans au plus profond d'elle même, elle s'enduit maintenant le ventre, sa main suit les courbes pleines de ses hanches , elle dépose une belle noisette de lait dans sa main et la repartit sur ses seins , elle les masse doucement , elle passe et repasse la paume de ses mains sur ses mamelons , elle les pince du bout des doigts , elle sent une vague de désir se propager dans sa vulve, ses doigts jouent avec la pointe érigé de ses mamelons, un soupir de bien être s'échappe de ses lèvres

Il ferme ses yeux, il peut sentir sous ses doigts la douceur de sa peau, son grain parfait, il imagine comment il pourrait laisser vagabonder ses mains sur ses formes parfaites….

Son clitoris palpite de désir , une chaleur humide se repend dans sa vulve , ses mains descendent langoureusement le long de ses flancs jusqu'à son entre jambe, ses gémissements se font plus sourds elle insinue le bout de ses doigts entre ses lèvres gonflées et humides, elle les écarte délicatement , glissant un doigt, à l'intérieur de cet antre chaud et humide……

Il s'imagine caresser le bouton délicat de son clitoris, il se voit pousser son membre durci dans la chaleur de son intimité, et la faire gémir encore et encore sous ses va et vients profonds et répétés  
Il libère son sexe gonflé du short qu'il a légèrement descendu au ras des cuisses, il le prend dans sa main…

Elle écarte ses jambes un peu plus pour accéder à l'endroit le plus sensible de son intimité, la pulpe de son pouce trace des cercles autour de son clitoris en appuyant de plus en plus fort…..

… Sa main monte et descend le long de son membre turgescent se caressant de plus en plus vite, à chaque fois il resserre ses doigts un peu plus fort.

Un deuxième doigt a rejoint le premier, ils massent langoureusement cet endroit particulièrement sensible puis ils font des allers retours de plus en plus rapides et profonds, à chaque fois qu'elle les enfonce profondément en elle, son pouce imprime une pression toujours supérieure sur son clitoris, elle halète…..  
Son souffle est emporté par des spasmes de plaisir, son corps se tend, ses jambes se mettent à trembler, une vague de plaisir l'emporte ….

Il entend ses gémissements, il imagine sa verge grossir encore à l'intérieur de sa vulve humide et douce, appréciant l'amplitude de sa verge en elle, il étouffe un grognement, il perd le contrôle, il se retient au chambranle de la porte, la respiration coupée…

- Ouh ouh ! Il y a quelqu'un , on est là …  
_- Eh merde.. _  
Il retourne précipitamment dans sa chambre  
_- il ne manquerait plus qu'elles me trouvent comme ça, je serai bon pour muter en Alaska et malgré tout j'entendrai encore leurs sarcasmes et verrai leurs sourires ironiques  
- oh ce n'est pas vrai, qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Je suis folle … et cette porte qui n'est même pas fermée,  
_  
- je descends tout de suite, je vous rejoins … Elle file vite fait dans sa chambre, à la recherche d'un caleçon de gym et d'une chemise.

Elles ont décapsulé deux bières et fouillent dans la frigo à la recherche d'un quelconque plat à réchauffer.  
- bon alors, raconte maintenant  
- Pff, j'ai remis quelques pendules à l'heure …  
Chris lui lance un regard dubitatif  
- ben oui , il croyait que j'avais voulu me suicider … et puis aussi je lui ai parlé de mes peurs d être délaissée pour quelqu'un de mieux … enfin tout ce que je suis ou presque  
- et alors…  
-quoi ? Alors …  
- tu ne vas pas m obliger à t'extirper les mots de la bouche ! Qu'est ce qu'il a répondu ? Qu'est ce que vous allez faire ? Bref tout ..  
- oh écoute, c'est passé maintenant, j n'ai pas envie de continuer d'en parler encore  
- j attends, dépêche toi  
Elle reprend en soupirant  
- Bon, d'accord … je crois il est jaloux de vous, étant mon petit ami il estimait avoir droit à des égards, à mon attention, bref il m'a reproché de plus m'intéresser à vous tous qu'à lui  
- il n a peut être pas tort, ensuite  
- tu trouves ? … il a eu des doutes pour le poste de chef , il était un peu paumé dans tout ça , on va y aller doucement, encore et encore parler et se dire ce qu on ressent, etc … voili, voilou tu sais tout ! Ce sujet est épuisé, dis moi ce que tu comptes faire par rapport à Burke, c est plus important … tu vas aller le voir, l'app…..  
En entendant ses derniers mots , Chris perd son calme et élève la voix  
- tu as écouté ce que tu viens de dire ou tu parles sans réfléchir ! Ton mec te reproche de l'ignorer, ce qui est important pour toi c'est … c'est lui … c'est vous ; et là tu prends la tangente pour ne pas réfléchir à tes erreurs, à l avenir que tu désires !  
- mais je ne fuis pas, je m intéresse à toi, tu es ma personne, on est semblable toi et moi….  
- biens sur, tu es ma personne, mon amie à qui je confie mes pensées les plus secrètes, on est en symbiose pour beaucoup de choses mais ma vie et ta vie ne sont pas en miroir ; ce n'est pas parce que je me suis fait planter à l'église que tu dois y voir un signe céleste pour toi !  
Meredith est un peu secouée par la tirade, un blanc s'installe dans leur échange, elles éclusent leurs bières sans dire un mot, elle reprend malgré tout - tu crois au bonheur ?  
- ça dépend ce que tu mets derrière ce mot, moi c'est synonyme d'un maximum d'interventions, d'être au top dans ma profession et d'un mec que je peux admirer, mais le mec peut être qu'un accessoire agréable voila et toi quelle est ta définition ?  
- ben.. heu … un boulot épanouissant , … un mec qui m'aimerait pour ce que je suis , en qui j aurai une totale confiance , qui ne me laisserait pas tomber , qu'on chercherait mutuellement à rendre l'autre heureux … bref une perle rare qui n'est même pas encore arriver sur terre … je sais … je suis en plein délire !  
- hum pas tant que ça ! Cela ressemble énormément au tableau que j' ai eu sous les yeux tout à l heure ! Il est évident que ce type ne veut que te rendre heureuse et vu la façon dont tu le dévorais des yeux tu crèves d envie d'y croire  
- peut être que c'était pour une raison plus terre à terre !  
- il n'y avait à ce moment là pas la moindre parcelle d'érotisme ! Tu te leurres ! … ce que je vais faire, maintenant que je sais où il a fui , n'a pas vraiment d importance pour votre avenir et de toute façon je ne sais même pas si je ferai le premier pas , après tout c'est lui qui a rompu …  
Alex les rejoint et se la joue « macho- crâneur »  
- je vous attend crier depuis là haut, vous nous faites une scène de ménage …  
- ta gueule, Alex ! Notre proprio est un cas !  
- tu parles d'une nouvelle !  
- qu'est ce qui se passe ? Quelle est la nouvelle ? Coupe Izzie  
- mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive tu as l'air « toute chose » t'es malade, tu as les pommettes rouges ?  
- non … non.. Pas du tout, Alors dites moi..  
Depuis qu' Izzie les a rejoint dans la pièce, Alex ne sait pas trop quelle contenance adoptée  
_- c'est vrai qu'elle est bizarre … elle a du être surprise de les entendre arriver … c'est sûrement ça … elle n'a pas pu me voir …._  
Il adopte un profil bas, il évite de la regarder, il ne tient pas à piquer un fard, l'attention de tout le monde est ailleurs et c'est parfait  
- alors quel est le sujet ?  
- Meredith s'intéresse plus à mes histoires qu'à son mec  
- ah bon ? Je suis toute ouie Meredith, tu auras mon opinion de male ! Ça changera de vos blablateries de filles  
- ah non, je ne vais pas recommencer, vous n'allez pas me casser les pieds. … je vais prendre une douche …. Ca suffit … j en ai marre  
- c'est ça, oui, profites en pour te récurer la cervelle, t'as du boulot !  
Izzie s'assoit près de Chris et l'enjoint de lui raconter les derniers rebondissements  
- ça pourrait être le titre d un roman : Meredith ou comment réussir son malheur !  
- oh, c est à ce point ?


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26

En ce début de matinée, dans les embouteillages habituels de Seattle, assis derrière son volant, Derek espère que les choses vont bouger autant au propre qu'au figuré.  
Il a l'intuition que quelque chose va se produire aujourd'hui, quelque chose qui va faire la différence.  
Après avoir passé tant de temps à penser à elle, à être obsédé par tous ces faits et gestes, ils ont accumulé les sorties autant que le leur permettent leurs emplois du temps et gardes respectives : restos, cinés, matches de basket, ballades en vélo au bord du lac, dans les bois, même une expo et parlent tant et plus.  
Plus d'une fois, il avait du prendre sur lui pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, la serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser.  
Pour quiconque les aurait suivi du regard, il semblait être un couple en parfaite harmonie, leur communion spirituelle et leur complicité ne cessaient de croître.

Apres quelques sorties, Il s'était posé, une fois de plus, des questions sur son implication dans leur relation, il lui avait semblé qu'Il était la locomotive et elle le wagon.  
A chaque fois l'initiative de la soirée avait été de son fait, certes elle était partante pour toutes ses propositions, il était certain qu'elle était heureuse d'être avec lui, qu'elle appréciait pleinement sa compagnie mais elle n'avait encore jamais pris d'initiative, en fait elle se contentait de suivre comme si elle attendait que les choses se fassent, comme si les événements de sa vie étaient écrits, comme si le bonheur n était pas un édifice à construire à deux.  
Enfin, à sa grande surprise, avant-hier, elle l'avait embarqué pour un coin perdu dans la campagne, cela a été une bouffée d'oxygène pour lui.  
La journée avait été fantastique … Un grand soupir accompagne le cheminement de ses pensées.  
Le feu passe au vert, Derek enclenche une vitesse par réflexe et appuie sur l'accélérateur, il passe le carrefour, soudain une voiture surgit à sa droite ….

Dans sa voiture, Meredith conduit par automatisme, freiner, avancer de quelques mètres, elle est perdue dans ses pensées ; l'autre matin, elle s'était retrouvée dans les vestiaires avec Alex,  
_-« alors, Platon veille toujours sur tes rencards avec Mc Dreamy ?  
- ouais ! J'essaie de lui ouvrir les dédales de mes pensées et de comprendre les méandres des siennes !  
- Ouch ! Question fun, c'est le top ! Vous me feriez presque pitié !  
- Pourquoi pitié ? On est d'accord la- dessus, la preuve il m'invite à sortir chaque fois que nous ne sommes pas de garde, on se ballade, on parle et …. Il n'essaye rien, que dalle !  
- on dirait que ça te chagrine !  
- ben j'aimerai bien qu'il me prenne dans ses bras  
- là c'est la vrai Meredith que je connais ! Je t'imagine mal de cantonner à une relation chaste et monastique avec lui à moins qu'il y ait des nouveaux paramètres que j'ignore dans ta relation … très ….. amicale avec ta partenaire de chambre !  
Meredith éclate de rire et lui lance sa tenue de bloc au visage  
- ça t'intrigue, avoue – le …  
- ben un petit peu, surtout que je ne me vois pas partager mon lit avec un autre mec ! Mais dis moi tu n'as jamais rien proposé ??  
- Heu non … j ai peur que si je l'invite …ça pourrait prêter à confusion … qu'il se fasse des idées,  
- Tu sais que tu es grave ? Ce n est pas parce qu'une fille nous propose un truc qu'on pense qu'elle nous allume, enfin… sauf le coup du dernier verre ! Là c'est sur que c'est une proposition pour une virée dans son lit !  
- ne sois pas idiot ! T'es sur de toi pour le reste ?   
Alex secoue la tête  
- bien sûr, ça prouve seulement que le mec ne rame pas dans le vide, que la fille apprécie de passer du temps avec lui, qu'elle a envie de partager avec lui des bribes de sa vie, qu'elle tient à ce qu'il connaisse des endroits qu'elle aime,… enfin pas ceux ou t'es fait sauter … bref qu'elle lui ouvre les portes de son jardin secret »  
_  
Elle avait suivi le conseil d'Alex, et à la sortie du bloc opératoire, à peine avait-il fini de lui donner des explications complémentaires sur l'intervention qu'ils venaient de réaliser ensemble, qu'elle avait pris son courage à deux mains et lui avait proposé, sans trop s'emmêler les pinceaux ni bafouiller comme à son habitude, d'aller faire un tour dans un petit village des environs de Seattle où son père l'emmenait déguster une crêpe autrefois…  
_L'expression de son visage interloqué et surpris de prime abord, avait fait place à la joie, l'amusement et à la taquinerie  
- bien sur que oui ! Mais tu saurais me répéter les modalités des différentes procédures pour une laminectomie ou est ce que j'ai parlé dans le vide ?  
-je pourrais …. dans les grandes lignes !... je suis une élève dissipée et toi … un enseignant très compatissant !  
_  
Elle sourit et note dans un coin de l'esprit de ne pas oublier de le remercier, ça le reboustera un peu, il n avait pas l'air trop en forme, pourquoi mystère ?  
Mais bon elle n'allait pas en plus s'investir dans les états d'âme d'Alex, elle arrivait juste à ne pas dépasser la ligne avec Chris, il faut dire que cette dernière n'y était pas allée avec le dos de la cuillère, elle lui avait mis les points sur les « i » à chaque occasion !

Elle repense à leur virée de ce dimanche, la journée avait passée comme dans un rêve …le paysage était toujours aussi idyllique… la fameuse crêpe avait disparu en même temps que la petite auberge ; un couple de français avait racheté la chaumière et l'avait transformé en B&B, au lieu de partager une crêpe ils avaient découvert ensemble la volupté d'une tranche de gâche accompagnée d'un chocolat chaud crémeux …  
Elle avait cru à un moment donné qu'il allait se passer quelque chose entre eux mais non …

Freiner, s'arrêter, avancer de quelques mètres … Des cyclistes la doublent par la droite, par la gauche,  
_« Viper ….., elle aurait sûrement passé de bons moments avec lui, mais bon ils ne s'étaient pas rencontrer au bon moment, tant pis »_  
freiner, s'arrêter, avancer _…à enfin elle peut rouler … _  
Elle ne voit la voiture en face qu'au dernier moment, les deux conducteurs sont aussi surpris l'un que l'autre  
_- quel con, il ne peut pas regarder où il va ?  
- ce n'est pas vrai ! Elle se croit où ?  
_  
Chacun braque le volant, les roues crissent sur le bitume afin d éviter la collision, les voitures se retrouvent dans les rails de sécurité pour l'une, une roue sur un trottoir pour l autre.

Derek est un peu sonné sous l'impact des rails de sécurité, il secoue la tête, sort de son véhicule,  
Meredith sort furibonde de son véhicule, prête à dire à cet escogriffe le fond de sa pensée sur sa façon de conduire  
- Eh vous ! … mais …mais … DEREK !!  
Il entend une voix familière et lointaine l'interpeller, tout tourne autour de lui, un vertige le surprend, il se retient à la portière.  
Elle l'allonge par terre, il ouvre les yeux, le vertige s'estompe  
- Tu aurais du me le dire que tu voulais me prendre dans tes bras, pas besoin de cabosser ma voiture  
Elle l'examine vite fait, le pouls, les pupilles, elle palpe sa tête, son cou …  
- dis moi plutôt si tu as mal quelque part, tu saignes légèrement du front  
- shh …calme toi, ce n'est rien je n'ai pas perdu connaissance, j'ai juste eu des éblouissements …  
Elle semble paumée, l'homme auquel elle tient le plus est là par terre à cause de son inattention, elle ne peut admettre l'idée de le perdre ; sans lui, sa vie n a plus de sens.  
L'ambulance arrive pour le prendre en charge  
- mais non, je n en ai pas besoin … je peux reprendre mon chemin  
Malgré ses véhémentes protestations, il est embarqué par les secours, direction le SGH. 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27

Le gyrophare allumé, l'ambulance s'arrête face au sas d'entrée des urgences où les attendent un infirmier et un garçon de salle.  
Les ambulanciers claquent les portières, ouvrent la double porte arrière et entreprennent de sortir le brancard précautionneusement.  
- c'est pas vrai ça ! Je suppose que je dois m'estimer heureux de n'avoir pas eu droit à la sirène  
- calmez vous, Monsieur, on est arrivé, des médecins vont s'occuper de vous.  
Le personnel des urgences du SGH le prend en charge  
- Dr Shepherd ? C'est vous ? … qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
- trois fois rien.. Je vais bien…détachez donc ces lanières.. Je veux marcher …  
- on va d'abord vérifier que tout va bien, le Dr Bailey est là ce matin

Arrivée sur le parking du SGH quelques instants plus tard, Meredith laisse sa voiture sur le premier emplacement venu et court près du brancard; les yeux humides, elle passe sa main sur son front.  
Toutes les rumeurs qui avaient circulé sur l'état calamiteux de leur relation viennent d'être balayées à l'instant.

Miranda Bailey l'installe dans un box et évince Meredith  
- va dans ton service, je m occupe de lui  
- il a eu des vertiges,.. Son pouls était rapide.. et il faut lui faire des tests neuro et un scan …. il a une plaie au front, il faut biper Mark Sloane ….  
- non mais ! Tu ne comptes tout de même pas m'apprendre mon boulot, file…  
Contrainte, elle obtempère  
Derek est attendri par l'attitude de Meredith  
- Quant à vous, faites disparaître ce sourire niais et laissez moi vous examinez  
- Je vais très bien, Miranda, je vous assure, j'ai simplement été surpris par le choc, et j ai un patient qui m'attend au bloc  
- Là, vous êtes « LE PATIENT » et c'est moi qui décide, continuez à me casser les pieds, je mets un interne fraîchement émoulu sur votre cas et vous en aurez pour la journée, ok ?

La matinée s'écoule lentement au gré de Meredith, elle essaie de faire bonne figure et de s'occuper l'esprit en se plongeant dans mille et une taches au service des consultations post-opératoires où le Dr Ross l'avait affecté pour la matinée.  
Vers 13 heures elle n'en peut plus de ne pas savoir, elle descend aux urgences, et prend un en-cas au distributeur au lieu d'aller manger plus tard à la cafeteria; au détour d un couloir elle croise Richard Webber  
- qu'est ce que tu fais par là ?  
- je vais le voir et prendre de ses nouvelles  
- qui donc ?  
- Derek  
- Ah le Dr Shepherd  
- exact  
- est ce nécessaire que tu ailles à son chevet ? J'ai entendu dire que tout n'allait pas pour le mieux entre vous  
Meredith fronce les yeux  
- vos sources d informations sont obsolètes ou se bercent d'illusions  
Elle tourne les talons, continue son chemin laissant un chef de chirurgie légèrement sidéré par sa réplique tout en entamant son sandwich.  
- décidément, les chiens ne font des chats.

Elle entre dans le box où elle l'avait laissé.  
Le box est vide, prêt à recevoir un nouveau blessé, elle ressort en trombe, interpelle un infirmier  
- où est il ? en USI ? au bloc ?  
- vous voulez parler du Dr Shepherd, je présume ?  
- oui bien sur, vous savez où il est ?  
- dans son service  
Elle remonte quatre à quatre les escaliers, arrive essoufflée dans le service et fouille du regard les couloirs, le bureau des infirmières à la recherche d'un indice.  
- Qu'est ce que tu cherches aussi fébrilement ?  
Elle sursaute à cette voix, prise en flagrant délit d'inquiétude par l'objet de ses pensées ; sous l'émotion, les larmes lui montent aux yeux, elle ferme les yeux, calme sa respiration  
- je … je … tu..  
Le personnel d étage, à l affût des derniers rebondissements, n'en perd pas une miette.  
Derek la prend par le bras et l'entraîne vers son bureau avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.  
Il est face à elle, le sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres, il remet une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille, ses doigts traînent le long de son cou.  
- Hé, je suis là, je vais bien, j ai juste un steri- strip sur le front, tu vois ce n'est rien …  
Sa chaude voix couplée à la délicieuse sensation de ses doigts dans le creux de son cou rend l'instant merveilleux, elle voudrait que ça ne s'arrête jamais  
Elle respire lentement, plonge ses yeux dans le regard bleu.  
- Derek … Tu es tout pour moi… je sais maintenant que j ai besoin de toi, … tu m'es indispensable,… je suis comme une coquille vide sans toi …. Je t'aime … je..  
Derek lui prend une main, abaisse son front contre le sien, son nez contre le sien, Il aimerait considérer cela comme un assentiment mais il a besoin d'en être sur, il ne veut pas risquer de se faire jeter.  
Il la regarde dans un questionnement muet; les secondes cessent de s'écouler, la notion du temps est abolie, ils se regardent l'un l'autre, réalisant tous les deux ce que cela implique …  
Un léger hochement de tête est la réponse muette de Meredith.  
Il n'attend que cela, il tend ses lèvres vers les siennes, elle avance les siennes à sa rencontre, ils se bécotent, ses bras se serrent autour de ses épaules et sa taille , ses lèvres s'écrasent contre les siennes dans un baiser passionné.  
Elle joint ses mains derrière sa tête, se serre contre lui plus étroitement, leurs hanches jouent une partition identique à celles de leurs langues.  
Il délaisse sa bouche pour une traînée de petits baisers vers son cou.  
Meredith tend la tête en arrière, accentue la pression de ses hanches contre son ventre, pousse un gémissement comme il suce puis mordille légèrement le lobe de son oreille.  
Comme il entend son gémissement, Derek resserre ses bras sur le creux de ses reins, ses mains se posent sur le haut de ses fesses, ses lèvres descendent le long de l'encolure de son tee shirt.  
Elle pose ses mains sur son torse et le repousse légèrement  
- Derek, on devrait peut être s'arrêter là …  
- hmmm, … comment ça ?  
- n'importe qui peut entrer… nos bips peuvent sonner.. Bref on peut être déranger..  
Un voile de frustration flotte dans ses yeux, mais il se rend à ses arguments avec un petit rire désabusé  
- malheureusement tu as raison … et puis on mérite beaucoup mieux d'une banale partie de jambes en l'air à la va-vite sur un coin de bureau pour notre première fois  
- t'es sur que tu vas bien ? Tous les deux, ce n'est pas la première fois  
Il rit doucement  
- si ce sera la première fois de notre vie en tant que couple et je veux un beau souvenir à raconter à nos petits-enfants !  
Elle se décolle de lui, le regarde amusée  
- aucun de mes grands parents ne m'a raconté ce genre de souvenir !  
Il prend son visage entre ses mains, dépose un baiser langoureux sur ses lèvres  
- eh bien nous innoverons ! Je vais m'occuper de nos emplois du temps, je passerai te prendre chez toi ce soir. ..  
Ils sortent de son bureau, un bras sur ses épaules, Derek la serre une dernière fois contre lui  
- Je dois aller lever une compression sur le canal médullaire , je me demande bien qui pourrait me seconder dit t il pour la taquiner  
Elle grimace  
- hum, oui je vois très bien un résident pour te seconder  
Derek rit à sa grimace,  
- oh ! Un résident, rien que ça ! Et où est ce que je le trouve ?  
- là devant toi !  
- ha oui ! tu serais disponible  
- je suis une personne très disponible !  
- Mais pour personne d'autre que moi ! Je te retrouve au bloc  
Ils s'embrassent une dernière fois,  
- Hé vous oubliez où vous vous trouvez, s'exclama Bailey comme elle venait à leur rencontre, Meredith se redresse et s'éloigne légèrement de lui  
-Dr Shepherd, vous devriez fermer votre blouse !  
Derek rit de bon cœur; si à l avenir, leur plus grand problème est l'ironie de Miranda, il signe des deux mains.

Meredith fait trois pas et tombe sur une Lexie Grey offusquée et teigneuse  
- apparemment tu sais t'y prendre pour obtenir une place au bloc !  
- mais comment oses-tu ?  
- quelle explication as-tu à me donner sur ce que je viens de surprendre ?  
- Mais pour qui tu te prends ? depuis quand une interne demande t elle des comptes à un résident ?  
- tout de suite je ne suis pas une interne et toi pas une résidente, tu es seulement ma demi soeur, ne t'imagines pas que je vais te laisser faire …  
- me laisser faire quoi ? qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
- il est pour moi ! ne te mets en travers de mon chemin , où je mets le Dr Webber au courant de tes agissements , les coucheries qu'il a eu avec ta mère dans le temps ne te seront d'aucune aide  
- ne t'occupes pas du passé de ma mère, dans le meilleur des cas tu vas te ridiculiser devant Richard Webber, et surtout tu aurais du prêter attention à « radio couloir », tu saurais que le Dr Shepherd et moi sommes ensemble, il est ma « chasse gardée » donc « pas touche », et si tu te faisais un film tant pis pour toi!  
- c'est bien ce qu'on va voir !  
- pauvre fille !  
A ces mots, rouge de colère, Lexie tourne les talons, court dans les couloirs et finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherche à l'entrée du bloc, elle prend une inspiration, recompose sa tenue, plaque un sourire éblouissant sur ses lèvres et entre  
- Dr Shepherd, je peux vous parler un instant  
Il se tourne vers elle  
- qu'est ce que tu veux ?  
- simplement que vous rétablissiez la vérité  
- à quel propos ?  
- Meredith prétend que vous êtes ensemble et que vous seriez même sa « chasse gardée »…  
L'éclat de rire de Derek la comble d'aise, mais elle déchante aussitôt devant la dureté de son regard  
- j'avais cru être assez clair lors d'une précédente intervention où tu officiais avec le Dr Ross, ma vie privée ne regarde personne et je ne crois pas que celle du Dr Meredith Grey te regarde. Mais effectivement c'est rigoureusement exact ! Si tu as un problème avec ça tu peux demander ton transfert à Mercy West, je ne m'opposerai pas à ta demande ! Maintenant dégage de là.  
Sous l'affront elle rougit et pousse violemment la porte en bousculant Meredith  
- qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là ?  
Il la regarde une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux  
- Rien d'intéressant, par contre j'ai du mal à croire ce que je viens d'entendre  
- Quoi donc ,  
- que je suis ta propriété exclusive…  
- hein ? Lexie t'a demandé une confirmation ce n'est pas possible !  
Il éclate de rire  
- Ça t'ennuie que j'ai dit ça ?  
- bien au contraire, seulement je n'aurais jamais pensé être aussi heureux de l'apprendre, je t'aime  
- Je t'aime aussi, soupira t elle, en faisant claquer un petit bisou au coin de l'oreille  
- au fait, nous ne travaillons ni l'un ni l'autre avant 14 heures demain, tu es la résidente de garde demain soir et moi aussi en tant que chirurgien titulaire …


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28

- avec ça je vais me geler. Allez zou, retour dans le placard …. Un pantalon … bof.. ce tee shirt … non … cette robe … beuh… elle me donne un air de «petite fille modèle».. ; Ce n'est pas possible.. Pff… je n ai rien à me mettre …  
Meredith est assise en tailleur sur le sol de sa chambre, un monceau de vêtements éparpillés autour d'elle.  
La porte d'entrée claque au rez de chaussée. Meredith, mue par un ressort, bondit sur ses pieds et s'avance vers la cage d'escalier; Chris et Izzie accrochent leurs vestes à la patère, posent leurs sacs sur le guéridon, ôtent leurs chaussures et s'apprêtent à s'effondrer sur le sofa.  
- Génial vous êtes là, … j'ai un problème …  
- encore ! C'est quoi cette fois ci ?   
- je ne sais pas comment m'habiller pour ce soir, allez, montez m'aider… Izzie, s'il te plait, tu adores ce genre de truc !  
Les filles se ruent dans l'escalier  
- oh oh ! sortie avec «l'homme», n'est ce pas ?  
- et d'après ta tête c'est « le grand soir » !  
Meredith leur tire la langue,  
- ouais ! Derek passe me prendre à 20 heures et vous ne me reverrez pas de la nuit, enfin j'espère  
- Oui, oui ! Ne revenez pas ici cette nuit, ayez pitié de nos rares heures de sommeil !  
- mon petit doigt me dit que la tête d'enterrement dont mon interne m'a gratifié toute la journée, n'était pas du à la mort de son chat !  
- tant mieux ! Elle s'est permis des réflexions oiseuses et j'ai du la remettre à sa place et vous n'allez pas le croire mais elle a osé aller voir Derek pour vérifier mes dires !  
- eh bé ! elle ne manque pas de culot !  
- rien ne lui fait peur !  
- bon, allez… dites moi comment vous vous habilleriez ?  
En entrant dans la chambre, Izzie est effarée  
- mais comment veux-tu trouver une tenue dans ce capharnaüm ?  
- au moins comme ça elle a tout sous les yeux !  
- on va d'abord commencer par un tri sélectif … quelle image veux tu donner ?  
- tu veux qu'il te saute dessus avant ou après le repas …  
- … tu voudras un dessert ou… tu seras son dessert ?   
- Arrêtez un peu, il va arriver et je serai encore toute nue…   
- le problème serait rés…  
- NON ! Pas un mot, je n ai rien dit … je veux être à l'aise mais bien mise, ne pas avoir l'air guindé, apprêté … … sexy mais pas aguicheuse voila…

Il est 19 h 40, une Maserati bleu nuit se gare à 50 mètres de la maison, les yeux rivés aux lumières du premier étage, le conducteur tapote le volant en cuir en attendant l'heure de son rendez vous.  
Des ombres passent et repassent derrière les fenêtres du premier étage.  
Il regarde encore une fois le cadran de l'horloge du tableau de bord. Il soupire …  
Dans le courant de l'après midi, il était parti à la recherche de Mark Sloan  
_- alors remis de tes diverses émotions !  
- tu ne crois pas si bien dire, j'arrive au bout de mes peines avec Meredith !  
- ne m'en dis pas plus, je connais déjà tous les détails par les infirmières des urgences, du bloc et bien sur de ton service !  
- heu.. Dis moi tu me prêterais ta voiture jusqu'à demain ? La mienne est chez le garagiste …  
- d'accord mais je veux retrouver l'intérieur nickel ! Pas de galipettes sur le siège arrière ! De toute façon, il n' y a pas la place, j'ai testé…  
- je m en souviendrai ! _  
Il a déjà vérifié l'heure plusieurs fois à sa montre, sur son portable … les minutes s'égrènent avec une interminable lenteur.  
A 19 h 50, il n'y tient plus, il s'extirpe du véhicule, avance sous le porche et s'apprête à sonner  
- attendez je vais vous ouvrir, dit une voix male derrière lui  
- Bonsoir Karev  
Alex pousse la porte, des éclats de rire se font entendre depuis la cuisine  
- Meredith ! Quelqu'un t'attend !  
Les gloussements se tarissent, les pieds des chaises raclent le sol, Meredith s'avance dans le hall, prend sa veste et son sac  
Derek, bouche bée, la regarde venir à lui  
- bonsoir, je suis prête, on y va..  
- .. oui.. Bien sur  
Une main posée dans le creux des reins, il lui ouvre la porte  
- à mon avis il s'est perdu dans le décompte des boutons de son chemisier !  
- non ! Il se demande par quel miracle les différents pans asymétriques de sa jupe tiennent entre eux !

Une fois installés dans la voiture, Derek se penche vers elle et lui effleure les lèvres lentement  
- c'est rare de te voir porter une jupe.. ; J'aime beaucoup… tu es très belle …  
- merci... J'ai entendu beaucoup de bien de ce nouveau resto antillais en centre ville, j'aimerai qu'on l'essaye ensemble, et je voudrai t'y inviter..  
- yeah ! En route!  
Derek met le moteur en marche et enclenche en douceur une vitesse sur la boite manuelle.  
La voiture est un petit bijou de mécanique, le ronronnement du moteur se fait à peine entendre la stéréo diffuse une musique douce dans l'habitacle, les sièges sont enveloppants et moelleux.  
Délaissant la route des yeux, Derek ne peut s'empêcher de lancer quelques œillades sur les ouvertures de la jupe qui laissent apparaître le satiné de ses cuisses.

A leur entrée dans le restaurant, des regards masculins suivent la jeune femme des yeux. Derek, fier comme un paon, pose une main possessive sur sa chute de reins .  
La soirée se déroule de façon exquise; le restaurant est une réplique élégante des petites «guinguettes de plage», la musique juste un fond sonore, le traditionnel ti-punch à la hauteur de sa réputation, gouleyant et chaleureux, rien de mieux pour bien entamer une soirée à deux, les mets de poissons délicats au palais, les desserts fondant sous la langue …  
Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se sourient, se caressent mutuellement l'intérieur des poignets du bout des doigts, se racontent mille et une choses … plus rien n'existe au-delà de leur table …  
Main dans la main, ils sortent du restaurant  
- tu aurais envie d'aller boire un verre dans un bar de jazz ?  
- hum.. On a peut être assez bu pour ce soir, non ?  
Derek est aux anges, il n'attendait pas d'autre réponse ; il lui ouvre la portière et en profite pour lui voler un baiser.  
Ils prennent la direction de la sortie Est de Seattle.

Meredith sourit en reconnaissant les lieux, il a retenu une chambre d'hôte là où elle l'avait emmené se promener.  
La propriétaire, prévenue dans l'après midi par Derek de leur arrivée tardive, a laissé une clef sous la potiche d'azalées de l'entrée.  
La chambre est composée d'une grande pièce meublée dans le style savoyard dans les tons de grège et rouge Hermès et d'une spacieuse salle de bains munie d'une baignoire King size, un abat jour posé sur une antique luge retournée dispense une lumière tamisée .  
Des marque-portes en forme de cœur ornent les poignées de la fenêtre où pendent des tentures à petits carreaux.  
Meredith ouvre de grands yeux ébahis, Derek s'approche d'elle par derrière, pose ses mains sur ses épaules, dégage ses cheveux du creux de son cou où il laisse courir ses lèvres.  
Elle s'adosse contre son torse, tourne la tête vers lui, se retourne doucement entre ses bras les yeux remplis de milles étincelles et lui sourit .  
- wou c'est superbe !  
- pas autant que toi …


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 29

_Elle s'adosse contre son torse, tourne la tête vers lui et lui sourit, elle se retourne doucement les yeux remplis de milles étincelles. _

_- wou c'est superbe ! _

_- pas autant que toi … _

Derek prend son visage en coupe entre ses mains, ses lèvres effleurent son front, ses paupières, ses tempes, le bout de son nez, ses joues, sa bouche, son menton, descendent le long de sa trachée aussi bas que le permet l'échancrure du chemisier.  
Meredith ferme les yeux pour profiter de l'instant. Sous la chaleur et la douceur de cette bouche, la peau douce se hérisse de chair de poule, des petits frissons parcourent le haut de son corps, elle tend la tête en arrière.  
Un murmure de plaisir s'échappe, elle entrouvre légèrement les paupières pour se noyer dans le bleu de ses yeux assombris par le désir.  
Ces mains descendent le long de son buste pour se poser sur ses hanches, pour la tenir serrer contre lui.  
- Derek…. chuchote t elle doucement pendant que ses mains vont et viennent autour de ses épaules.  
Il caresse son visage de sa joue en parsemant ici et là des petits baisers mouillés.  
Il mordille ses lèvres puis en prend possession en un baiser passionné.  
Elle descend ses mains sur sa poitrine, joue avec ses pectoraux, se tient au plus près de lui, se pressant contre lui, comme si elle craignait de ne jamais en être rassasié.  
Une vague de désir le submerge ; lentement, il descend sa veste le long de ses épaules, la laisse tomber sur le sol.  
Alors il défait un à un les boutons de son chemisier et tire les pans de chaque coté, Derek déglutit difficilement à la vue de ce qui se trouve ses yeux.  
Ses seins sont emprisonnés dans des petites nasses de dentelle presque transparentes, ses mamelons érigés, transperçant le fin tissu se tendent vers lui.  
Incapable d'attendre plus longtemps, Derek se penche et suçote un sein à travers la dentelle, elle étouffe un halètement contre son épaule, elle caresse son crâne en passant tendrement ses mains dans sa chevelure, inconsciemment elle les serre convulsivement rendant la caresse presque douloureuse.  
Du bout des doigts, langoureusement, il abaisse les bonnets du soutien-gorge, ses tétons roses jaillissent fièrement, comme une invitation à les caresser, à les goûter.  
Il succombe à la tentation sans se faire prier.  
Il ne voudrait pas être à l'origine d'une crise de jalousie entre ses jouets préférés alors il capture entre ses lèvres avides la pointe d'un sein, roule entre ses doigts son jumeau, leurs pointes durcies leur donnent un air de jeunes bourgeons au printemps.  
Il suçote et mordille par intermittence ses tétines rosies de désir exacerbant sa libido.  
Instinctivement Il les enserre plus fort entre ses lèvres, ses mains.  
La main de Meredith descend langoureusement de ses épaules à sa poitrine, à son ventre, puis à l'intersection de ses cuisses.  
Il ferme les yeux, faisant de son mieux pour se contrôler alors qu'elle balaye d'une main légère main son pubis gonflé.  
Cette caresse est aussi légère qu'un bruissement d'aile de papillon, mais l'effet en est explosif.  
Avec un gémissement, il intercale un genou entre ses cuisses, glisse une main à travers les fentes des pans de sa jupe.  
Ses doigts courent à la découverte de ce délicat terrain de jeux, comme aiguillonné par une décharge électrique il ne peut réprimer un frémissement au contact de la chaude humidité de son slip, il érafle du doigt une bosse à travers le tissu humide.  
La femme dont il est éperdument amoureux depuis des mois, le désire.  
À ce premier attouchement, elle inspire profondément, puis soulève une jambe, l'enroule autour de lui telle une tige de lierre, lui permettant ainsi de mieux l'explorer.  
Il pousse de côté les bords de son slip, elle se mord les lèvres et ferme les yeux au contact de ses doigts avec sa vulve gonflée.  
Un halètement s'échappe de ses lèvres, instinctivement elle appuie sur ses doigts qui la fouillent.  
Elle gémit et attire sa tête pour guider ses lèvres à nouveau vers ses seins.  
Tout en suçotant ses mamelons, il continue de jouer avec les replis de son intimité, frottant son bouton gonflé avec son pouce et brossant de ses doigts l'ouverture de ses lèvres chaudes et soyeuses.  
Son souffle devient de plus en plus erratique, elle se liquéfie sous ses attouchements.  
Derek la sent se répandre contre sa main.  
Ses gémissements et ses frissons répondant à chacune de ses sollicitations entament sa maîtrise.  
A la première poussée de son doigt, un tressaillement le traverse, il est maintenant prisonnier des muscles lisses de son étroit fourreau, il entreprend une valse lente avec ses doigts « un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière », « un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière », avant ; arrière, avant, arrière …...  
- encore …  
Elle halète, ses hanches suivent les mouvements saccadés de sa main.  
Il déglutit péniblement, ses yeux s'assombrissent, ses pulsations augmentent, uniquement focalisé sur le plaisir qu'il lui donne.  
Il s'agenouille, relève la jupe, sa bouche remplace ses doigts, sa langue lèche, suce et aspire son bouton tendu, ses lèvres gonflées, encore et encore et encore…..  
- attends,…s'il te plait  
Il hausse les sourcils, elle ne peut pas vouloir qu'il s'arrête maintenant ; devant ses yeux remplis d'incompréhension, elle lui sourit le regard coquin  
- juste pas comme ça …  
Elle ôte sa jupe en même temps que son slip, l'exposant ainsi à son regard affamé.  
Il embrasse son pubis, sa bouche avide court sur sa vulve humide, il attrape ses fesses, les caresse, les malaxe.  
Il dépose de délicats baisers sur ses lèvres gonflées, sa langue les chatouille et les titille, il continue son exploration buccale jusqu'à l'orée de son vagin qu'il effleure sans s'y attarder, et poursuit son chemin vers le périnée ; elle se cambre pour que sa langue revienne l'explorer en profondeur  
- oui.. oui … là … .  
Le visage enfoui dans son intimité, il la fouille,la pénètre de sa langue dardée, frotte son bouton du bout de son nez, il reprend sa respiration, sa bouche s'attarde sur le clitoris gonflé, il passe suavement sa langue tout autour, il le lèche, l'aspire ; il la sent vibrer, elle appuie sur sa nuque, propulse son bassin en avant, ses hanches ondulent, son corps se tend, ses cuisses se resserrent de part et d'autre de sa tête, les spasmes de plaisir se succèdent.  
- Aaaaaaaah ! Deeeerrrrreeeeecccck !  
Derek continue doucement à la lécher, la caresser.  
- c'était délicieux…. je ne réponds plus de rien quand tu me fais ça … viens relève toi …  
Leurs regards se rencontrent, ils se sourient, elle abaisse son pantalon ainsi que son boxer.  
Il tortille des fesses pour lui faciliter la tache.  
Libéré de sa prison, son membre jaillit, fier et dru, son gland est humide d'excitation, une fine goutte perle à son méat.  
Meredith, le regard lascif, étale sa sécrétion sur toute la couronne, insistant sur le sillon et le frein, il siffle en signe d'appréciation, elle en érafle l'extrémité de la pointe d un ongle, son corps se tend, un courant électrique tétanise le bas de ses reins.  
Tout en le regardant dans les yeux elle insinue ses doigts dans sa bouche, les suce et les lèche un à un avant de se pourlècher les lèvres.  
Elle fronce le nez, apparemment satisfaite de l'effet produit, elle enroule ses deux mains autour de son pieu et le serre légèrement.  
Elle se baisse, pose sa bouche sur le membre dressé et le suce lentement, elle le lèche de bas en haut, puis sa langue l'encercle en de petits lapements habiles, en imprimant une pression différente à chaque fois.  
Derek gémit et fourrage dans sa chevelure.  
Se lèvres emprisonnent la partie la plus sensible de son appendice,sa langue danse avec son gland, elle s'éloigne, le taquine du regard, dardant sa langue dans l'interstice ses lèvres, elle reste là, à quelques millimètres à peine son sexe jusqu'à ce que Derek ne puisse plus le supporter  
Il souffle son prénom dans un râle,  
- Meredith … s'il te plait … suce moi …  
Souriant de son impatience, elle reprend son sexe dans sa bouche et le suce allégrement, sa bouche court de haut en bas, elle augmente continuellement la pression jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente son sexe palpiter dans sa bouche.  
Une bouffée de chaleur éclate dans son pubis, son sang bouillonne au creux de l'aine, il n'a qu'une seule idée en tête s'enfouir dans sa chaleur douce et humide, là où ses doigts avaient trouvé leurs places.  
Derek la conduit jusqu'au lit où ils tombent les jambes emmêlées, elle le renverse, l'enjambe et s'empale sur son érection.  
Dans un gémissement, elle le chevauche avec une lenteur extrême, elle laisse tomber les bretelles de son soutien gorge et le dégrafe afin de lui offrir son spectacle préféré : voir ses seins s'agiter au dessus de lui.  
Les yeux exorbités, il regarde ses seins tressauter à chaque ondulation; elle est si excitante, il ferme un instant ses yeux pour conjurer la pulsion qui l'envahit face à ce spectacle.  
Avec toute l'énergie qu'il lui reste, d'un coup de reins il la retourne sur le dos, il s'insinue à nouveau en elle, il pousse ses hanches à sa rencontre, enfonçant son pénis exacerbé au plus profond de sa petite chatte.  
Ses petits va et vient du début prennent plus d'ampleur, plus de profondeur, plus de vitesse, plus de force, il ne peut plus s'arrêter, à chacune de ses poussées elle propulse son bassin à sa rencontre.  
Le claquement de la chair contre la chair retentit dans le silence de la chambre.  
Elle gémit, sa respiration s'accélère, la chaleur irradie du fond de son ventre, les soubresauts de son corps se succèdent, elle se mord les lèvres, elle voudrait prolonger ce fabuleux moment mais l'instant de la jouissance est là, incontrôlable.  
Elle agrippe les draps, ses gémissements et ses halètements l'excitent au plus haut point, il met toute son énergie dans un ultime coup de rein, se libérant de toute sa tension sexuelle en même temps qu'elle.  
Pantelant il s'effondre sur elle et l'embrasse légèrement.  
Ils reposent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sa tête posée sur la poitrine de son amour retrouvé, elle caresse du bout des doigts son torse, elle s'appuie sur l'avant bras, passe une main dans ses boucles brunes; Derek passe un doigt sur l'ovale de son visage, ils se regardent intensément, aucun mot n'est utile, leurs regards expriment l'immensité du sentiment qui les unit, ils se sourient, se caressent les joues, leurs lèvres se joignent dans un baiser langoureux.  
…  
- qu'est ce que tu dirais d'un bon bain chaud et mousseux dans une immense baignoire?  
Il la prend par la main et l'entraîne jusqu'à la salle de bains .…


	30. Chapter 30

Chapitre 30

_Il la prend par la main et l'entraîne jusqu'à la salle de bains. _

Meredith remonte ses cheveux et les enroule autour d'un crayon, quelques petites mèches s'en échappent, puis elle se glisse avec volupté dans l'eau aux effluves délicates.- c'est parfait  
De la main elle l'invite à la rejoindre, à son tour il entre dans la baignoire et s'assoit face à elle.  
Avec un soupir de plaisir, il s'immerge, passe ses mains sur son visage et renvoie ses cheveux en arrière, quelques gouttelettes restent accrochées à sa légère toison.  
Du bout de ses orteils il taquine la pointe de ses seins, puis en fait le tour avec délicatesse, descend le long de son ventre, titille le nombril, passe sur ses flancs, la chatouille; elle gigote et rit .  
- tu vas voir …  
Elle allonge une jambe, la glisse entre les siennes, insinue le bout de son pied sous ses bourses, relève ses orteils et remonte doucement jusqu'au ventre lui arrachant un soupir d'aise.  
- viens près de moi  
Elle rampe vers lui, se tourne, se cale contre sa poitrine, il referme ses bras autour d'elle, provoquant ainsi une série de vaguelettes qui éclaboussent le carrelage.  
- c'est bon de flotter dans tes bras  
Elle caresse les bras qui l'entourent, en apprécie la force et la tonicité, entrecroisent ses doigts aux siens.  
Son menton posé dans le creux de son cou, sa joue contre la sienne, il goûte au bonheur de l'instant présent.  
Il la dévore du coin de l'œil, avec un sourire paillard il prend la savonnette parfumée; les mains pleines de mousse, il lui frotte les épaules, les seins, insiste sur le pourtour de l'aréole.  
Il ne laisse pas le moindre cm² de son buste sans une fine couche de mousse onctueuse, Meredith ferme les yeux de bonheur.  
- À ton tour  
Elle attrape la savonnette, se décale un peu, ses mains batifolent sur son torse, ses mamelons se durcissent à ce délicieux toucher, elle continue son savonnage sur les épaules, descend vers les omoplates.  
Ses seins se frottent doucement à son torse, il l'enserre entre ses bras, son sexe se dresse fièrement entre eux.  
- mmmm ! Tu es toute douce et chaude  
Il happe ses lèvres dans un doux baiser  
- je n'ai pas fini de te laver, mets toi à genoux  
Meredith prend appui sur ses épaules, les mains savonneuses de son amoureux glissent le long de ses cuisses, de ses douces lèvres roses et du clitoris, il porte une attention toute particulière à cette partie de son anatomie, ses mains passent et repassent sur la vulve qui se gorge de désir.  
Il prend de l'eau dans ses mains et la rince, il met sa bouche contre elle, elle gémit de bonheur, sa langue fouille sa vulve, cherche son clitoris, le débusque, le lèche et le suce avec délice à un point tel qu'elle a l'impression qu'elle va s'évanouir de plaisir.  
Elle bascule contre sa bouche, ses mains fermes la saisissent, des râles de contentement s'échappent de ses lèvres.  
Ses doigts s'enroulent dans les boucles brunes, les jambes flageolantes, elle s'accroche à lui profitant des derniers spasmes de plaisir, elle reprend pied doucement contre lui….  
Elle presse ses lèvres sur les siennes doucement, sa langue joue le long de sa lèvre langoureusement  
- Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, à mon tour de m'occuper de toi  
Elle prend la savonnette.  
- Tu veux bien te mettre face à moi ?  
- qu'est ce que je ne ferai pas pour toi !  
L'eau s'écoule le long de son corps, sa verge jaillit hors de l'eau dure et gonflée.  
Elle lève son visage vers lui, les yeux brillant, le sourire plein de promesses, elle pose ses mains sur son bas ventre, elle le frotte d'une main légère laissant une traînée de mousse crémeuse à chaque passage, traçant un chemin sinueux sur son pubis.  
Derek glisse ses mains dans ses cheveux, emmêlant ses mèches.  
- tu ferais se damner un saint !  
Elle profite de l'instant présent, caresse, masse, joue et taquine ses bourses de ses doigts.  
Elle remplit d'eau claire ses mains en coupe et la déverse goutte à goutte au dessus de son gland, sur toute la longueur de son sexe, elle finit de le rincer en posant ses mains juste sous les testicules.  
Meredith le regarde alors qu'elle le prend dans sa bouche, ses doigts suivent la courbe de sa verge, qui se raidit encore et palpite sous ses doigts agiles, sa langue s'enroule autour de son gland turgescent.  
Son sexe glisse entre ses lèvres, après une dernière sucette elle le laisse sortir de sa bouche, le saisit dans sa main, sa langue le lèche délicatement du haut de ses cuisses jusqu'à ses testicules,  
- c'est trop bon… Meredith sourit en elle-même, savoir qu'elle est capable de l'exciter à ce point, la comble de bonheur.  
Elle se redresse un peu, prend ses seins dans ses mains et en entoure sa verge, elle fait aller et venir ses seins de bas en haut le long de son érection, il pose ses mains sur les siennes, prend le contrôle de la caresse, resserrant et relâchant tour à tour l'étau délicieux de ses seins ; elle glisse ses mains sur ses testicules qu'elle masse langoureusement les faisant rouler entre ses doigts.  
Le plaisir cumulé d'aller et venir entre ses seins et le massage de ses testicules le conduisent au bord du point de non retour  
"Je te veux..." il halète, "je veux te prendre maintenant, je veux pénétrer ta douce petite chatte …  
Une boule de feu éclate au plus profond de son être au ton rauque de sa demande.  
Il sort de la baignoire,s'essuie sommairement, attrape une serviette, la drape sur elle, en prend une autre pour lui essorer les cheveux et l'enrouler sur le haut de sa tête en un turban  
- hé mais t'es doué !  
- vivre avec quatre filles m'a appris quelques trucs !  
- Ah oui, les fameuses sœurs …  
- viens …..  
Il la prend dans ses bras et la dépose sur le lit où ils se glissent avec délice sous la couette.

Ils sont face à face, les regards verrouillés, les jambes emmêlées, leurs mains courent sur le corps de l'autre, leurs lèvres se rapprochent, s'effleurent, se gouttent, se happent, leurs salives se mêlent, leurs langues se touchent, leur arrachant le même soupir de plaisir, ils se serrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leur baiser s'éternise.  
Derek roule sur elle, rompt le baiser à regret  
- regarde-moi, ne ferme pas les yeux, je veux voir au fond de toi ….  
Il se positionne entre ses cuisses, la pénètre petit à petit, il s'arrête après chaque centimètre gagné, chacune de ses poussées la rend plus glissante, plus accueillante.  
Elle augmente la béance de ses cuisses pour l'inviter en elle, elle inspire profondément se délectant de l'intrusion.  
A bout de course, il reprend ses lèvres et l'embrasse avec passion.  
Imperceptiblement ses hanches ondulent, son clitoris frotte contre son pubis, il la laisse prendre l'initiative du rythme se contentant d'être enfoui en elle au plus profond, ses gémissements se font plus sonores, il contracte ses mâchoires sous les assauts délicieux, sa respiration s'accélère, un grognement guttural s'échappe de sa gorge.  
Il frissonne de plaisir à la sensation de son sexe prisonnier de son intimité.  
- continue … ne t'arrête pas… c'est trop bon  
Elle pose ses mains sur ses pectoraux, le regard de Derek commence à se troubler, elle tourne langoureusement autour des tétines, puis les triture entre ses doigts et les pince, il ouvre la bouche comme si l'air lui manquait.  
Elle intensifie ses ondulations encore et encore… accélère ses rotations autour du membre puissant fiché en elle, accroît leur intensité, le clitoris exacerbé par le massage vigoureux tressaille, elle sent monter les premières vagues de plaisir.  
Au fond de son ventre, le membre tendu, enserré dans son fourreau de plus en plus étroit, palpite au fur et à mesure que les vagues de plaisir se succèdent en elle ..  
Derek n'en peut plus, il est prêt d'exploser, enfoui aussi loin que possible.  
Son corps se tend alors que l'orgasme se déchaîne, une décharge électrique partie de ses testicules traverse son membre et le fait se répandre en elle en quelques jets puissants.  
Ils se perdent dans le regard de l'autre, comblés et heureux…  
- bonne nuit mon amour, fais de beaux rêves  
- comme toutes les nuits, tu en feras partie…


	31. Chapter 31

Je me permets de rappeler que cette fic est classée " Rating Mature"

Chapitre 31

C'est dans une effervescence toute habituelle que la matinée opératoire débute.  
Les interventions sont planifiées de façon rigoureuse et se succèdent avec une chorégraphie toujours identique.  
Le personnel infirmier installe le patient puis met en place le matériel requis, les anesthésistes préparent leur mixture et sont prêts à l'injecter au feu vert du chirurgien.  
Dès l'acte chirurgical terminé les patients sont transférés en salle de réveil, les salles sont désinfectées puis d'autres patients les remplacent dans la plus grande sérénité possible.  
Tout est fait pour que le moindre risque soit prévenu et éviter aux patients le moindre stress quel que soit l'importance du geste.

- Dr Hann, je ne suis sur aucune de vos interventions et celle sur la plastie mitrale m'intéresse tout particulièrement  
- je ne connais pas un chirurgien qui ne serait intéressé par une telle intervention !  
- justement et comme je n'y suis pas …  
- effectivement vous n'êtes pas dessus. Qu'est ce que vous vous imaginiez ? Que vous auriez tous les jours des pontages, des transpositions de gros vaisseaux, des greffes, des plasties de dissections aortiques ?  
- heu non mais j'ai déjà assisté le Dr Burke sur ce type d'intervention et je connais la procédure contrairement à d'autres  
- Vous aviez peut être un peu trop pris l'habitude d'être sur toutes les interventions majeures et bien maintenant c'est révolu ! Vous êtes au début de vos 5 années de résidence et vous commencez par le béaba. Je suis certaine qu'en fin de journée vous vous sentirez bien car vous aurez la satisfaction d'avoir contribuer à l'amélioration de l'état de santé des patients dont vous aurez eu la charge quelque soit leur pathologie. Vous aviez autre chose à me faire part ?  
- non … non je vais m'occuper des cas que vous m'avez assigné…

L'aurore est levée depuis un certain temps, les tentures filtrent la lumière du jour, Derek s'éveille, sa main avance à tâtons sur le matelas, le contact d'une chair chaude et douce le sort de sa torpeur, ses doigts courent sur la surface rebondie, sa main emprisonne le globe et le caresse doucement, le corps endormi de Meredith réagit à la main baladeuse, elle se cambre et surélève légèrement son bassin, elle gémit doucement, ondule des hanches, tourne la tête, entrouvre une paupière, sourit.  
Derek se rapproche, il embrasse l'arrondi de l'épaule,  
- bonjour mon amour  
- c'est bon de se réveiller l'un à coté de l'autre …  
Elle presse ses lèvres contre les siennes, Derek accentue la pression de sa main sur la fesse, il effleure son intimité qui se contracte instinctivement, des petits frissons la parcourent, elle ronronne sous la caresse.  
Sa jambe droite en travers de ses jambes, il l'immobilise sur le matelas du poids de son torse, son sexe déjà tendu et demandeur contre ses hanches, Derek la fait rouler sous lui, lui picore le visage, le cou de baisers puis passe un genou entre ses jambes et écarte ses cuisses  
- J'ai faim de toi  
-J'ai faim moi aussi … grogne –t elle tout en se laissant faire, … je prendrais bien un petit déjeuner … tu sais un vrai avec plein de bonnes choses saines …  
- celui que j'ai devant moi me convient parfaitement …  
Il lèche l'aréole de chacun de ses seins, puis en aspire le bout tout en les malaxant à pleines mains, des soupirs et des gémissements le récompensent, suivis par un grognement sourd du ventre de Meredith  
Elle éclate de rire  
- oups !  
- oh ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas assez mangé hier soir ?  
- j'ai le ventre vide maintenant, où crois tu que j'ai puisé toute l'énergie que j'ai dépensé cette nuit ?  
- hum nous avons un sérieux problème …. Comment allons nous faire ?  
Il sourit le regard moqueur, sa main emprisonne l'un des seins tandis que la pointe dardée de sa langue se promène en cercles concentriques sur toute la surface de l'autre pour finir sa course sur sa pointe érigée qu'il suçote avidement  
- on pourrait le commander …  
Elle saisit le téléphone mural  
- hum, Derek, on a la possibilité de le prendre à la « table d'hôte » dans le jardin. Qu'en dis tu ?  
Pour toute réponse, il secoue la tête en lui mordant le mamelon  
- aie ! … Heu.. Non plutôt dans la chambre …  
Elle roule sur lui, saisit ses lèvres dans un baiser fébrile, les cajole avec sa langue. Elle grignote sa lèvre inférieure avant de plonger sa langue dans sa bouche entamant un duel érotique avec la sienne, il gémit profondément ; avant même que Derek soupçonne ce qu'elle a en tête, Meredith s'éloigne de lui, attrape sa chemise au sol et la met  
- Hé ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
- Le petit-déjeuner va arriver, ce serait idiot d'être interrompu…. en attendant viens sur le balcon avec moi admirer le paysage  
- hein ? …  
Il se lève à regret et la rejoint, il se met derrière elle, croise ses mains sur la balustrade l'enfermant entre ses bras  
- je n'ai pas fini «ma mise en bouche»…  
Il essaime des petits baisers sur son cou, ses épaules, colle son ventre contre ses reins, son pénis érigé contre ses fesses  
- t'es fou ! On peut nous voir  
-Mmm… qui ça ? Les petits oiseaux ? Mmm.. Pas grave…  
Excitée par son désir, elle se cambre  
- tu es bien accueillante pour quelqu'un d'affamé  
Pour toute réponse, elle se met à ronronner  
- Arrgh !  
- tu me donnes faim de toi … viens !  
Derek attrape ses fesses à pleines mains, les pétrit un instant puis se propulse profondément en elle, la connaissant suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle est prête pour l'accueillir.  
À cet instant précis, elle savoure la sensation parfaite de le sentir entièrement en elle.  
-Mmm j'aime quand tu fais partie de moi  
Elle se mord les lèvres pour refreiner son excitation, n'y tenant plus elle s'arque boute contre la balustrade, Il la maintient par les hanches, se retire ne laissant en elle que la pointe de son gland, s'enfonce, se retire encore, s'enfonce à nouveau …  
Il l'embrasse doucement, lui chuchotant son amour au creux de l'oreille tout en continuant son puissant va-et-vient  
- hmmm.. Continue…C'est merveilleux. Ne t'arrête pas.  
Il passe un bras au tour de sa taille et glisse sa main vers son clitoris, il titille son bouton exacerbé entre deux doigts, le frotte du plat de sa paume, ses doigts vont et viennent sur ses lèvres entourant son sexe enfoncé en elle, il la sent se resserrer autour de lui, prête à jouir, il accentue ses poussées ainsi que la pression de sa main et de ses doigts, il laisse ses pulsions échappées à son contrôle … un long râle jouissif s'échappe de leurs gorges ….  
Elle s'appuie contre lui, il la serre dans ses bras.

On frappe à la porte mais ils ne l'entendent pas.  
Rien d'autre n'a d'importance en ce moment précis à part eux deux.  
Elle ne s'est jamais sentie aussi vivante qu'enveloppée dans la chaleur de ces bras, son âme s'enflamme.  
- Promets-moi de me réveiller comme ça tous les matins  
- je ferais de mon mieux  
- tok tok ... hem…. Je dépose votre plateau de petit déjeuner devant la porte… bon appétit…  
Ils éclatent de rire…  
- le petit-déjeuner de madame est servi !  
- Je suis affamée …  
Dans le jardin le gazouillis des oiseaux, un moment suspendu, a repris de plus belle.

Dans une salle d'opération annexe, le Dr Yang installe et met en route tout son matériel pour un changement de pile de stimulateur cardiaque, tout en bavardant avec son patient, Bart Simpson, un charmant vieux monsieur de 84 ans  
Elle l'a vu en consultation il y a quelques semaines, c'est un homme au visage carré, aux yeux clairs et expressifs, plein de charme et d'une élégance naturelle.  
Il était le dernier consultant et comme elle n'était pas pressée de rentrer à la maison , ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien en attendant le taxi qui devait le ramener à son domicile; elle avait apprécié son sens de l'humour et ses réparties sarcastiques.  
- ne vous plantez pas, hein ! J'ai promis d'emmener une nouvelle pensionnaire de la maison de retraite à un thé dansant la semaine prochaine …  
- pas de problème vous pourrez la faire virevolter tant que vous voudrez  
- elle s'appelle Felicity, elle est drôle, charmante et adore danser.  
- vous êtes tombé amoureux à votre age ?  
- bien sur que oui ! L'amour c'est l'essence de l'existence  
- c'est surtout une source de complications et de prise de tête  
- vous avez l'air bien désabusée pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune  
- je préfère m'investir totalement dans mon métier  
- j'étais comme vous à l'époque, mais maintenant je me rends compte que je suis passé à coté de pleins de choses, c'est très agréable d'être une pointure dans son domaine mais sans amour on n'est jamais vraiment épanoui et la seule bagatelle peut s'avérer déprimante  
- on assouvit quand même un besoin physiologique, non ?  
- oui bien sur, c'est très agréable sur le moment mais après qu'est ce qui en reste ? Pas grand-chose, même rien souvent …  
- l'amour avec une personne que l'on admire professionnellement est stimulant et on fait « d'une pierre deux coups »  
- oh ! Cela m'est arrivé de mélanger amour et travail, je pensais que ça m'éviterait de perdre un temps précieux mais croyez-moi s'il n'y a pas d'amour véritable cela peut tourner au désastre.  
- pff j'en sais quelque chose ! Allez maintenant vous allez dormir un petit peu pendant que je vous remets à neuf  
- vous savez, tout de suite je suis ravi que vous n'ayez que votre travail en tête … Zzzz

A peine en tenue, Meredith a été bipée pour une suspicion de lésions cérébrales sur un jeune homme qui présente depuis 24 heures des vertiges et des nausées après un match de hockey.  
Absorbée par les images qui défilent sur l'écran, elle n'entend pas la porte coulisser, Derek entre dans la salle de lecture et se tient derrière elle.  
Elle reconnaît son odeur, et perçoit la chaleur qui irradie de son corps; il met ses mains sur ses hanches, elle fond à cet attouchement.  
- même quand tu scrutes un écran d'IRM à la recherche d'une horreur, tu me fais terriblement envie  
Sa voix l'émeut et la force à plonger dans le ciel de ses yeux, ils sont sombres de concupiscence  
- Derek, tiens-toi s'il te plait … le manip radio est juste à coté… je ne veux plus qu'on parle de ma vie privée dans les couloirs  
Derek s'éloigne légèrement  
- tu n'exagères pas un peu ?  
- après ce que ton copain Mark a sous-entendu devant un auditoire toute ouie, mes oreilles sifflent déjà  
- Mark ? Je l'ai croisé dans l'ascenseur, on n'a parlé de rien en particulier, je ne vois pas ce qu'il a pu raconter  
- ah ouais ! Et bien il a juste fait des allusions vaseuses sur ton sourire radieux … les traits épanouis mais fatigués de ton visage … l'éclat scintillant de mes yeux et leurs soi-disant cernes et… je ne sais plus quoi à propos de la banquette arrière de sa voiture… le tout alors que le Chef était à deux pas et … mais regarde ! On dirait un hématome sous dural en train de se former au niveau du lobe frontal  
- hum fais voir … Tu as raison ... Il est encore petit mais il va falloir qu'on le draine rapidement, tu l'inscris de suite sur le tableau opératoire pour l'assistant de garde, je vais parler à la famille … on se retrouve dans 20 minutes au bloc pour l'exérèse du gliome de Marcy Clifford.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapitre 32

A la clinique « Denny Duquette », la file d'attente est longue.  
Très rapidement depuis son ouverture, les personnes les plus démunies de Seattle ont pris l'habitude de venir consulter.  
Attendre plusieurs heures ne les rebutent pas, ils savent que malgré leur manque de moyen financier, ils auront accès aux soins adéquats et à toute l'attention des médecins.  
Le Dr Miranda Bailey règne en maître avec l'assentiment de la direction de l'hôpital, c'est devenu sa principale source de satisfaction professionnelle.  
D'autant plus que le Dr Sydney « Pensée-Positive » n'y vient que rarement, dès les premiers jours elle lui a fait comprendre, sans y mettre vraiment les formes, qu'elle n'hésitera pas à lui faire appel si son avis s'avère indispensable; en attendant elle pouvait réserver ses soins et les bonnes paroles qu'elle leur associe à son service de rattachement.

Tout en se dirigeant vers la clinique, elle repense à l'année écoulée et aux derniers rebondissements.  
Tout lui revient pêle-mêle à l'esprit.  
Par son insouciance, le macho de service, Karev, avait « légumisé » un patient. Et après avoir bien maugréé sur la « brigade des vagins » il était tombé sous le charme d'Addison Montgomery, l'ex femme de Shepherd.  
Grey n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de tomber amoureuse de Shepherd puis s'était noyée lors d'une intervention extérieure.  
Il y avait eu aussi sa propre mise en cause dans la mort de Susan Grey.  
Et l'inimaginable : Yang couvrant la paralysie partielle d'un chirurgien titulaire, par amour.  
Lors d'une intervention, Grey avait, aussi, pu être à l'origine de la fissure de la paroi d'un cœur; au moins, elle avait appris à se taire en présence d'une famille.  
Yang, encore elle, en compagnie de Stevens avait pratiqué en douce l'autopsie d'un patient contre l'avis de la famille, certes cela avait été compensé par le fait que des conséquences fâcheuses pour sa fille avaient pu être éviter.  
Aussi étonnant que cela puisse être, O'Malley avait été à l'origine de l'épidémie de syphilis à l'hôpital et raté son examen final.  
Stevens était tombée amoureuse d'un patient, avait coupé son IVAD et diffusé de faux résultats pour l'obtention d'un cœur; suite à cela, elle avait été interdite de tout acte médical.

Tout cela a sûrement du influencer sur sa non nomination au poste de chef des résidents, elle soupire et pousse la double porte.

Le Dr Isobel Stevens est là, elle consulte à la clinique à la moindre occasion.  
Pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, une femme de 40 ans, élevant seule ses 4 enfants, s'est présentée dans un état de fatigue aigu avec des douleurs chroniques au ventre depuis plusieurs mois.  
Les résultats des premiers examens biologiques et radiologiques avaient montré la présence d'une tumeur abdominale dont elle vient de pratiquer l'exérèse avec le Dr Stevens en cette fin de matinée.  
Elle est heureuse de constater l'étendue du potentiel de médecin et de chirurgien de son ancienne interne.  
Izzie Stevens avait géré la situation au mieux, consultations médicales de différents spécialistes demandées, et bien sur l'appel aux services sociaux pour la prise en charge des enfants, sans que son empathie et sa compassion naturelles ne prennent le dessus.  
Elle avait été remplie de fierté qu'Izzie Stevens reste très à l écoute de ses patients mais sans s'impliquer plus que nécessaire.

Tout au long des derniers mois elle a appris à connaître et apprécier cette jeune femme au cursus particulier ; son activité de mannequin l'avait rendu suspicieuse quant à sa motivation de devenir chirurgien, puis elle avait eu vent des conditions d'existence difficiles durant son enfance, de sa grossesse à16 ans, de l'adoption de sa fille et dernièrement de son don de moelle, son cœur de maman avait fait pencher la balance, elle la voit maintenant sous un autre éclairage.

Meredith est en retard, elle devrait déjà être au bloc en train de préparer sa patiente.  
Elle appuie sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur; comme il tarde à venir, elle décide de s'y rendre en empruntant les escaliers, elle pousse la porte.  
Un bras l'attrape et la coince contre le mur, une bouche s'écrase contre ses lèvres, une langue force ses lèvres à s'entrouvrir, se glisse à l'intérieur, s'enroule autour de la sienne. Elle reconnaît son goût.  
Il délaisse ses lèvres pour le creux de son cou où il essaime une pluie de petits bisous.  
Il suce et mordille son lobe d'oreille, elle soupire de plaisir.  
Elle tente de se reprendre et chuchote  
-Derek … n'importe qui peut arriver  
-Mmm … ce n'est pas un escalier très fréquenté  
Son corps prend le pas sur son cerveau, elle répond à ses sollicitations, passe ses mains sous ses aisselles pour le serrer contre elle.  
Il perd toute retenue, il attrape ses fesses et se colle contre elle.  
L'écho d'une conversation se fait entendre, elle essaye de se dérober de l'étreinte, bien que les voix se rapprochent, il ne s'arrête pas pour autant, il persiste et continue à lui prodiguer toute son attention.  
Elle le repousse de toutes ses forces, heureusement la conversation s'interrompt avec le battement d'une porte  
- t'es fou, on est à la limite de l'indécence, imagine qu'on nous surprenne !  
- j'adore quand tu me fais tes gros yeux ! Ça m'excite...  
- tu ferais mieux de te calmer ou alors dégote-nous une chambre de garde !  
- j'ai beaucoup mieux … un canapé profond et confortable dans mon bureau …  
Une bouffée de chaleur lui monte aux joues à l'idée de faire l'amour avec lui, elle se rapproche de lui, l'embrasse à pleine bouche, passe sa main voluptueusement sur la bosse qui déforme son pantalon  
- hummm … on a une intervention… Tu te rappelles ? … Je connais un chirurgien qui va râler si sa patiente n'est pas prête … ton canapé devra patienter …  
Alors qu'elle se sauve, il en profite pour lui donner une petite tape sur les fesses, elle rit et lui fait un clin d'œil.  
- ouille

La nuit tombe sur Seattle, la journée de travail tire à sa fin au SGH avec son lot d'évènements heureux et malheureux.  
Chris se trouve à la morgue.  
Sa patiente est allongée sur une table d'autopsie.  
Ce matin elle était encore vivante, elle s'appelait Joanna Bradford, elle avait 53 ans, une photo de ses cinq petits enfants dans son sac.  
A la fin de l'intervention, la veille, rien ne laissait supposer qu'elle allait mourir sous peu, elle avait perdu la vie dans les premières heures post opératoires.  
Elle jette un œil aux autres corps alignés, prêt à être disséqués.  
Comment peut-on choisir une spécialité pareille, décider de passer sa vie au milieu de la mort et des chairs en décomposition où plus rien n'est urgent où le stress n'a pas lieu d'être ?  
Rien à voir avec la tension qui règne dans une salle d'opération.  
Rien ne laissait présager que cette altération de la veine cave allait l'emporter aussi vite.  
N'aurait-il pas mieux valu qu'elle continue de vivre avec cette malformation, certes en s'économisant, plutôt que de finir sur une table d'autopsie, le thorax ouvert, les cotes sciées, des tuyaux abouchées dans ses gros vaisseaux ?  
Sa peau est maintenant marbrée, glacée.  
Chris soupire en réfléchissant à la tragédie que représente le décès d'une personne encore jeune, c'est tellement injuste.  
Mais qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'elle se retrouve là ?  
Avait-elle laissé passer un indice lors du check up ?


	33. Chapter 33

Chapitre 33

Consultations, interventions, urgences se sont succédées tout au long de la journée ; les organismes réclament leur dose d'hydrates de carbone.

Izzie et Meredith se trouvent ensemble devant le distributeur de friandises, Izzie la dévisage et à sa bonne habitude, fait sa commère.

- pas de doute, ce que j'ai entendu dans les couloirs s'avère vrai

- quoi donc ?

Izzie lui lance un regard moqueur

- l'étincelle qui enflamme ton regard

- oh ! Ça va, j'ai déjà subi les sarcasmes de Sloane, tu ne vas t'y mettre aussi

- mais si je t'assure, tu es radieuse avec juste une légère fatigue sous jacente !

Meredith lui fait une grimace et mord dans sa barre de céréales

- C'était si bien que ça ?

- tu n'en sauras rien, avec toi l'hôpital entier connaîtrait tout par le détail depuis les plats que nous avons mangé hier soir jusqu'au petit déjeuner de ce matin et je ne parle pas du reste …

- je te promets que je serai muette comme une carpe, … je ne dirai pas un mot à qui que ce soit … heu juste à Chris

- pff … tiens à propos de Chris tu l'as vu ?

- on est venu ensemble ce matin et depuis je n'ai pas vu son ombre …je sais qu'elle râlait car elle n'était pas sur une grosse chirurgie, d'autant qu'hier soir, elle a potassé tous les « modus operandi » correspondants au cas où …

Meredith, les yeux dans le vague, hoche la tête en continuant tranquillement son grignotage

- et avec Alex, qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?

- mater un DVD avec Bruce Willis pour lui faire plaisir, mais il est bizarre ces temps–ci … qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

- mouais peut être un peu, allez, je retourne voir mon opérée avant de prendre ma garde … bouh ! Je m'en passerai bien

- je n'ai aucune compassion pour toi, tu ne veux rien me dire et en plus ton amoureux est le titulaire de garde…. Allez, dis-moi quelque chose, s'il te plait … s'il te plait … après tout j'ai contribué à ce que tu sois … heu … épanouie aujourd'hui

- … c'était encore mieux que tu peux l'imaginer !

Les nuits du titulaire de garde sont généralement calmes, on ne les dérange qu'en cas de gros pépins.

Apparemment cette nuit, seuls les compétences de ses collègues traumatologues et chirurgiens généraux etaient requises, personne n'avait décidé d'avoir besoin des services d'un neurochirurgien, tant mieux il avait d'autres projets en tête pour lui et le résident de son service…

Il passe donc rapidement au bloc et aux urgences, il veut aussi voir si Meredith se trouve dans les parages.

Elle n'est nul part, personne ne l'a vu depuis un certain temps

- je peux la biper si vous voulez …

-.. Non ce n'est pas la peine …

_Qu'est ce qu'elle peut bien faire ? _

_Où est-elle ? … peut-être, est-elle dans le service à effectuer un dernier bilan des opérés ou bien elle m'attend déjà dans mon bureau_…

Ragaillardi par cette possibilité, il remonte rapidement à son étage.

Là non plus, pas la moindre trace de Meredith.

Il ne veut pas la biper, il ne veut pas lui donner l'impression de la pister, il ne veut qu'elle le sente sur son dos, il ne veut pas qu'elle sache qu'il épie tous ces mouvements, tous ces faits et gestes.

Certes c'est la réalité mais c'est surtout son jardin secret, il a trop peur de perdre ce qu'il vient de gagner .

Il ronge son frein, prend son mal en patience.

Pour faire passer le temps plus vite, il installe les draps et couvertures sur le canapé .

Il s'assoit à son bureau et tente d'étudier différents dossiers; peine perdue, une demi-heure plus tard il lit toujours le même dossier sans pour autant finaliser la moindre prescription.

Son cerveau refuse de fonctionner pour autre chose que ce qui a trait à Meredith.

Dans le service de gynéco-obstétrique, l'équipe de nuit a pris les commandes, les nouveau-nés ont rejoint la nurserie en attendant les prochaines tétées, les antalgiques ont été perfusés aux opérés et les derniers soins prodigués.

Seul devant l'écran de l'ordinateur, Alex recherche les comptes-rendus des précédentes hospitalisations de sa patiente, pas la moindre trace.

Il lance des recherches avec son nom de femme, avec et sans son prénom, avec des dates imprécises… rien y fait, ses soupirs attirent l'attention de la jeune infirmière

- vous avez un souci Dr Karev .. je peux vous faire quelque chose pour vous …

- j en sais rien … je cherche les dossiers antérieurs de la patiente du 2158

- Ah oui ! La vieille dame coté fenêtre, elle a l'air gentille

- vieille dame ! Tu y vas fort, elle n'a que 62 ans … où sont donc ses dossiers ? Ils ne se sont pas envolés quand même …

- elle est peut être confuse, s'inventer des interventions, non ?

- non, elle est parfaitement saine d'esprit, elle n'a pas pu inventer ces opérations, les cicatrices sont là pour le prouver..

- elle n'a pas été hospitalisée ailleurs.. à Mercy West ou dans une clinique ?

- non, elle est venue chez nous, parce qu'elle avait travaillé au service entretien du SGH avant de s'occuper de ses petits-enfants….

- alors il y a un mystère..

La demoiselle prend une pose charmeuse, affiche un sourire aguicheur sur les lèvres et continue sur sa lancée

- on pourrait réfléchir à tout ça … en buvant un café dans notre salle de repos … tranquillement … au calme …tous les deux…

- qu'est ce que ça donne si je mets son nom de jeune fille, …

Alex comprend enfin l'intérêt qui est porté à sa patiente et ses dossiers

« Tching »

- Bingo ! Effectivement les 3 interventions sont sous ce nom et … tous les dossiers sont aux archives … Pff…

- Heem … je vous accompagne … on les trouvera plus facilement à deux …

Alex lève les yeux sur elle en réalisant le contenu de la proposition

- heu non c'est sympa de ta part de vouloir m'aider, mais je vais y descendre de suite, je ne veux pas traîner, j ai eu une dure journée

Désappointée, elle regarde sa silhouette s'éloigner dans le couloir sous le regard amusé de sa collègue

- ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de refuser un interlude avec une jolie fille, qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ?

- oui c'est étonnant, Je l'ai vu s'enfermer dans les cagibis des chariots de ménage avec des filles qui ne cassaient pas un barreau de chaise !!

- mmm, il est étrange depuis quelque temps… en fait, depuis que la «Montgomery» nous a quitté

- tu crois que …

Une sonnette mit fin aux confidences.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapitre 34

Alex dévale les escaliers et pousse les doubles portes des sous-sols en pestant contre lui-même

- c'est pas vrai ! Quel crétin … mais quel crétin je suis !

Il est interpellé par une voix féminine moqueuse qu'il entend tous les matins

- on n'arrête pas de te le dire, tu devrais te rendre à l'évidence !

Chris et Meredith sont assises sur le rebord de vieux meubles de bureau, entassés là au fil des années.

A leurs têtes, il voit que leur conversation interrompue par son arrivée, relevait plutôt du psychodrame que de la dernière blague.

- vous n'avez pas l'air au top …

- j ai perdu une patiente en post op, je lui avais conseillé de se faire opérer, elle est morte alors qu'elle pourrait encore être en vie, entourée de ses petits enfants

- c'est moche

- mmm je m'en veux

- pourquoi ? C'est elle qui a pris la décision de subir l'intervention, elle ne l'a pas supporté … c'est tout, tu as fait ton boulot, tu n'es pour rien dans son décès…

Les filles hochent la tête, Chris n'a pas envie de se confier plus avant à Alex, elle lance un regard entendu à son amie.

Meredith prend le relais

- alors comme ça tu te trouves crétin ! Qu'est ce qui t'a fait dire cette lapalissade ?

Alex a ses propres tourments, il ne tient pas rentrer dans les angoisses des autres et surtout pas de ces deux-là, mieux vaut se faire chambrer, il prend la balle au bond, secoue la tête et sourit

- je viens de passer à coté d'un coup facile comme un premier communiant … même pas facile, du tout cuit … je n'avais même pas à la baratiner, elle me tombait dans les bras avant d'arriver ici … elle s'y mettait toute seule .. pff …

Les filles éclatent de rire devant sa mine déconfite

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu auras d'autres occases …

- mouais mais c'est sur le principe ! Bon je vous laisse, j'ai des vieux dossiers à trouver.. À plus tard … ne vous prenez pas la tête … c'est la vie qui est comme ça

Alex, à peine parti, elles reprennent le cours de leur conversation

- tu crois que je me torture sans raison ?

- sans raison non … mais je ne t'ai jamais vu réagir de la sorte auparavant …

Chris incline sa tête, désemparée; Meredith passe son bras autour d'elle et l'attire contre son épaule

- je ne comprends toujours pas sa réaction … fuir l'appartement où on a vécu tous les deux c'est une chose …mais son travail, son poste de chef de la chirurgie cardiaque … pourquoi disparaître de la sorte …

- il te manque … c'est ça ?

- même si on n'était plus ensemble … on aurait pu continuer d'opérer tous les deux … on formait une bonne équipe …

- Dis-moi la vérité … tu regrettes plus l'homme ou le chirurgien …

Les yeux embués, Chris la regarde

- sincèrement je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de se marier … telle qu'elle était, notre relation me suffisait … c'était un bon coup… j'aurai tellement plus appris avec lui comme mentor

- t'es déjà sorti avec un type qui ne soit pas médecin ?

- non quelle idée… ?

- tu aimais plus le « Dr Burke » que Preston …

- toi … c'est le contraire ?

- hum … Derek pourrait être épicier ou grutier ... ce serait Derek avant tout

- mais là, il est où ? Au fait comment cela va se passer, vous allez vivre ensemble ? à la caravane ? chez nous ?

- pour répondre à ta première question il est ici, on est de garde tous les deux, il m'attend …et pour la deuxième, je ne sais pas trop, il va falloir qu'on en parle… j'ai envie qu'on soit ensemble tout le temps..

- ben j aime bien vivre chez toi mais je peux me trouver un appart …

Meredith saute sur ses pieds, le sourire aux lèvres et lui tend la main pour l'inciter à la suivre

- allez file … qu'est ce que tu attends pour aller le rejoindre ?

- Viens ! Je ne veux pas que tu restes là toute seule, c'est macabre, je t'accompagne jusqu'au vestiaire et je file vers lui

- macabre ? Ça te va bien te dire ça ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai les cendres de ma mère dans mon placard

- ah oui j avais oublié ça … il va falloir que je me décide sur ce que je vais en faire

- ouais j'avoue que c'est un peu spécial de dormir dans une chambre où il y a une urne !

Il est 0h10, les différents services d'hospitalisation ont pris leur rythme de nuit, elle se hâte dans les couloirs silencieux, à l'étage de neurochirurgie tout est calme, elle passe devant le bureau des infirmières, les salue rapidement et poursuit son chemin jusqu'au bureau de son chef de service.

Un léger halo filtre sous la porte.

Elle ouvre délicatement la porte du bureau et la referme en enclenchant le verrou ; elle se dirige vers le cabinet de toilette d'où provient la lumière,

- Derek… tu es là …


	35. Chapter 35

Chapitre 35

Il est assis derrière son bureau dans la partie la plus sombre, les mains croisées derrière la nuque, il la regarde.  
- juste de l'autre coté ! …  
Surprise elle se retourne et s'avance vers lui, leurs regards s'accrochent et se verrouillent l'un à l'autre.  
- Tu en as mis du temps … tu as été bipée pour une urgence ?  
- non… j'ai trouvé Chris qui était encore dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital … elle était dans les sous-sols  
- qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là ? Ce qui l'intéresse ce sont les salles d op…  
- elle a perdu une patiente en soins post-op, tu la connais, elle avait minutieusement étudié la procédure, vérifié chaque résultat d'examen, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui a pu se passer  
- Il n'y a pas d intervention sans risque, elle le sait quand même  
- que veux-tu, on est obligé de se poser la question  
- quelle question ?  
- eh bien... quand on agit dans l'urgence, quand le pronostic vital est en jeu, on doit foncer, mais quand un patient arrive à vivre avec sa pathologie, doit-on l'inciter à se faire opérer à froid ?  
- mais on ne l'incite pas, on lui explique seulement ce qu'il peut espérer d'une intervention et ce qui risque d'arriver s'il ne se fait pas opérer  
- bien sur, mais ils nous font confiance, donc si on leur propose une intervention, ils se disent que c'est mieux pour eux  
- c'est à eux de prendre la décision finale, pas à nous; rappelle toi il y a plusieurs mois je t'avais engueulé car tu avais exprimé ton opinion personnelle à la femme d'un patient atteint d'une tumeur, soit on ne faisait rien et il lui restait quelques mois à vivre pleinement avec sa femme, soit on l'opérait, il gagnait au maximum 10 ans de vie mais avec l'exérèse et le traitement il perdait tous ses souvenirs.  
- oui je m'en souviens.. mais malgré tout si ça se passe mal, on se sent responsable de leur mort … et là, elle se demandait si elle n'aurait pas été de meilleur conseil en lui conseillant de vivre avec sa malformation et pas de se faire opérer …  
- mais nous n'avons pas à conseiller une intervention, que dit le serment d'Hippocrate à ce sujet ?  
- « avant tout, ne porte pas préjudice »  
- ok donc, on propose l'intervention si elle nous semble indiquer, c'est tout.  
- je sais … Il y a quelques temps elle ne se serait jamais posée ce genre de questions mais tu sais, elle ne va pas bien en ce moment …  
- j'imagine bien que ce ne doit pas être facile pour elle, se former en chirurgie cardiaque sans Burke …. Elle doit voir son fantôme à chaque détour de couloirs

Meredith hoche la tête et soupire ; elle délace ses baskets, ôte sa blouse, elle enlève son chouchou, ses cheveux dégringolent en cascade sur ses épaules.  
Derek la regarde faire, il apprécie chaque courbe de sa silhouette.  
Ses yeux s'attardent sur sa bouche, ses lèvres ; Il a envie de les sentir sur lui, de leur pouvoir magique sur son corps.  
Meredith continue le fil de ses pensées  
- enfin c'est mieux que cette dame soit décédée au lieu de rester à l'état de légumes … Mon dieu, quand mon tour viendra pourvu que ce ne soit pas une simple attaque mais un infarctus massif du myocarde qui me foudroie avant même que je touche le sol.  
- mais c'est quoi ces conneries en plein milieu de la nuit ! Que tu la soutiennes quand elle perd un patient ok… mais delà à te mettre la tête à l'envers, NON !  
- t'énerves pas, elle est rentrée maintenant…  
- grrr ouais c'est ça !  
- arrête de grogner ! d'accord je t'avais promis de te rejoindre rapidement, je t'ai fait attendre alors que je n'avais de patient, et surtout je me suis occupée de Chris mais maintenant je suis là, on ne va se disputer …  
- ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as fait attendre que je grogne, c'est que je ne veux pas tu divagues avec des considérations métaphysiques sans queue ni tête  
- de toute façon tu râlerais aussi si j'avais discuté « chiffons » avec elle  
- Ah ! Ah ! Discuter chiffons avec Yang, ça doit valoir son pesant d'or ! Je voudrais y assister …  
- tais–toi donc ..  
Elle s'avance vers lui tout en semant ses vêtements sur le sol, elle pose ses fesses sur le rebord de son bureau face à lui sans le quitter du regard,  
Elle appuie ses paumes sur ses genoux, se penche vers son visage, sa bouche effleure la sienne, sa langue caresse ses lèvres, ses dents les mordille délicatement, elle insinue sa langue dans sa bouche, caresse son palais, sa langue, elle l'aspire, la lèche, la suce…  
Son baiser l'enflamme, il attrape ses poignets et l'attire à lui, elle s'assoit à califourchon, ses genoux passés par-dessus les accoudoirs.  
Ses yeux débordent de malice, elle sait très bien ce qu'elle vient de provoquer; ses yeux sont attirés par la déformation de son pantalon  
- tu as pris de l'avance  
Il verrouille les roulettes de son fauteuil, il met ses pieds sur le bureau et l'allonge sur ses cuisses relevées.  
Il tend la main vers ses hanches, suit leur courbe et la pose sur son pubis qu'il masse doucement, sa main glisse vers son entrejambe, elle met sa main sur la sienne, elle l'emprisonne dans la chaude moiteur de ses cuisses .  
Se prêtant à son jeu, il remue les doigts, serre ses lèvres humides entre ses doigts, lui arrachant un gémissement plus sonore.  
Elle défait le nœud du pantalon de bloc et saisit son membre durci, le caresse de haut en bas, de sa main libre elle prend ses testicules et les fait rouler l'une contre l autre .  
Il gémit, penche la tête vers ses doigts fins , elle sent son intimité se liquéfier sous son regard rempli de contentement.  
Elle ressent le besoin de le goûter, elle se redresse, se met à genoux entre ses cuisses ouvertes puis se penche et place doucement sa langue sur l'extrémité de son phallus , il vibre et pousse un «aaah !» de satisfaction .  
Sa langue taquine son gland pendant que ses mains continuent de s'activer sur sa virilité. Elle l'entoure de ses lèvres et le suce doucement, il pose sa main sur sa tête, en entremêlant ses doigts dans sa chevelure.  
- Meri , .. je n'en peux plus … 


	36. Chapter 36

Chapitre 36

Elle le laisse glisser hors de sa bouche, se rassied sur ses genoux, pose sa tête sur sa poitrine. Son souffle rapide et les battements désordonnés de son cœur résonnent dans ses oreilles, elle attend qu'il se reprenne en lui caressant le ventre.  
Son bras la maintient contre lui, l'image de ses lèvres belles, moites et gonflées autour de son pénis défile devant ses yeux.  
Il la serre plus étroitement, il plonge ses yeux dans les siens un instant, il se penche lentement vers ses lèvres, sa bouche effleure la sienne, ses lèvres sont douces et humides, le frôlement le fait frissonner et amplifie son envie d elle.  
Leurs mains s'égarent sur le corps de l'autre.  
Sa langue caresse ses lèvres, il suçote sa lèvre inférieure, sa bouche s'entrouvre, la seconde d'après il sent la pointe de sa langue effleurer ses propres lèvres et caresser sa langue, il sursaute sous l'attouchement.  
Ses dents le mordille délicatement, elle insinue sa langue dans sa bouche, leurs langues se mêlent, inlassablement, ils se goûtent l'un l'autre.  
Il pose ses mains sur ses fesses, la plaquant contre lui, son sexe dressé dans l'étau de leurs ventres.  
Une douce chaleur l'envahit, elle est affamée de sa bouche, de ses mains, de son corps, de ses caresses, ses hanches oscillant doucement contre lui .  
Il se complait à l'entendre gémir, marmonner son prénom ; c'est la plus douce musique pour ses oreilles.  
Ses mains s'aventurent à la base de ses seins puis s'enhardissent ; il tourne autour de leurs auréoles avec le bout de ses doigts, il joue avec ses mamelons .  
Les baisers reprennent de plus belle et deviennent plus passionnés que les précédents , leurs hanches oscillent du même mouvement ondulatoire.  
- viens  
Il se déshabille en l'entraînant vers le canapé et la renverse  
Le cerveau alangui par le désir, savourant le sentiment de la posséder encore, il se met à genoux entre ses jambes et regarde sa jolie petite chatte, ses boucles humides, ses lèvres roses, son clitoris gonflé et encore encapuchonné ; il meurt d'envie de toucher, goûter, manger; il pose sa bouche sur les replis roses et gonflés, il les picore de petits baisers chastes ; le désir l'enflamme.  
Il la prend au dépourvu en enfonçant son doigt lentement. il l'entend gémir puis sa douce voix se transforme en un cri de plaisir alors qu'il continue de la lécher,de retirer et d'enfoncer son doigt jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus se retenir de la posséder.  
Elle halète alors qu'il force son entrée de son sexe engorgé et palpitant, il glisse le long de son clitoris à plusieurs reprises; les doigts de Meredith caressent son dos, ses fesses comme il commence à bouger en elle.  
Elle l'entoure de ses jambes, pour lui permettre d'aller aussi profondément que possible, il caresse le pourtour de la petite fente de son anus, puis masse l'anneau constricteur, il insinue délicatement son index à l'intérieur, elle tressaille sous les coups de butoir et la nouvelle caresse.  
Elle n'en revient pas, ce qu'il lui fait maintenant, est simplement le nirvana.  
- oui ouiiii … ne te retiens pas, … prends-moi complètement  
Il intensifie ses pénétrations, il se laisse aller à la violence de son désir  
- là, mon amour, tu m'as tout entier,  
Leurs corps se tendent jusqu'à l'explosion finale 

- Derek…  
- Mmm….  
- tu dors ?   
- Mmmmoui …  
- Il y a un endroit où j'aimerai bien mettre les cendres de ma mère…  
- Hein ? Comment ça ? Parce qu'elles sont où en ce moment ?  
- Ben … à la maison  
- Tu … tu conserves les cendres de ta mère chez toi.. C'est morbide …et malsain ..  
- malsain … tu trouves ?  
- Réfléchis un peu ! Ta mère t'a dévalorisé depuis ton enfance, elle t'a toujours renvoyé une image négative de toi et maintenant tu gardes ses restes dans ta maison. Comment veux tu t en sortir ? … Ils sont où ? … dans le jardin ? …  
- Nnnnon… dans un placard  
- un placard ? Celui de l'entrée ? Charmant pour l'accueil !  
- …..  
- hé ! Quel placard ?  
- …..  
- ne me dis pas … celui de ta chambre … non quand même pas ?  
Meredith hoche la tête en évitant son regard  
- Ben si … au fond de l'étagère du haut  
- là où je mettais mes affaires ? …  
- hmmm  
Derek soupire bruyamment, se passe les mains sur la figure, il n'en croit pas ses oreilles.  
Il a envie d'hurler, ce n'est sûrement pas la meilleure chose à faire  
- … où veux-tu les mettre ?  
- le cimetière de « Renton's Greenwood » accueille les crématistes. C'est juste à coté de l'aéroport …  
- ça semble bien … en tout cas plus approprié  
- tu viendrais avec moi ?  
- bien sur  
Derek la serre dans ses bras et enfouit sa tête dans son cou, il est heureux qu'elle lui est demandé de l'accompagner, qu'elle ne le repousse plus.

En début d'après midi, des les consultations terminées, Derek et Meredith se rejoignent sur le parking.  
Sans lui demander quoi que ce soit, Derek prend la direction de chez elle, il tient à mettre l'urne à la place qui lui revient au plus vite.  
Il l'accompagne dans sa chambre, elle récupère l'urne sur l'étagère.  
- je n en reviens pas, on a fait l'amour avec ta mère dans le placard !  
- tu as peur que ça te bloque à l'avenir ?   
- .. nnon  
Il répond à peine, il constate que les affaires de Chris ont envahi la chambre qu'ils ont partagée  
- tu lui as donné ta chambre ?  
- non ! On la partage..  
- ah ! Ah bon ! Et moi je me mets entre vous deux ?  
- oublie ton fantasme ! … je ne peux pas lui dire de partir … il faudrait aussi qu'on parle tous les deux pour décider si on s'installe chez toi ou..  
- ou ? …  
- Ou … on pourrait se trouver quelque chose de plus près et de moins exigu que la caravane  
- quand as-tu eu cette idée géniale ?  
- cette nuit, Chris m'a dit qu'elle aimait habiter ici alors j'ai pensé que tous les deux on pourrait démarrer ailleurs..  
Une bombe ne l'aurait pas plus secoué, son cœur bat la chamade, son nez est parcouru de légers picotements; il est le plus heureux des hommes en cet instant précis.  
- Allez viens ! on file à ton cimetière et on va dans une agence immobilière… 

Le cimetière est un oasis de verdure et de calme, il est entouré d'arbres centenaires, la présence de l'aéroport tout proche est comme une invitation au voyage.  
La forêt environnante atténue le vombrissement des moteurs des avions qui décollent et atterrissent dans un balai incessant, sans faire d'humour macabre on pourrait même dire qu'il y ferait bon vivre !

Au SGH, au central de secours et dans tous les hôpitaux et cliniques de la ville, les sonneries stridentes des téléphones retentissent au même instant.  
Les programmes de télévision sont brutalement interrompus.  
Les éditions spéciales prennent l'antenne.  
Les journalistes lisent d'une voix blanche le bulletin de l'AFP qui vient de tomber :

« A trois minutes d'intervalles, deux Boeing 747 se sont écrasés, l'un sur le port industriel de Seattle entraînant des explosions dues aux différents sites chimiques qui s'y trouvent et l'autre à l'entrée de la piste principale d'atterrissage à l'aéroport « Seattle-Tacoma ».  
Nous n'avons pour l'instant aucune autre précision sur l'étendue des dommages.»

FIN

Merci d'avoir lu cette fic , j'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire ...


	37. epilogue

Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Après le vacarme du crash à quelques kilomètres de là, un silence surréaliste s'est abattu sur la campagne environnante.

Les oiseaux ne gazouillent plus, les feuilles des saules pleureurs ne bruissent plus, même les flics –flocs de la rivière ne tintent plus gaiement contre les cailloux.

Tout signe de vie a disparu en un instant.

Un vent tourbillonnant se lève, les nuages sombres se rassemblent, l'air se charge d'électricité, un éclair zèbre le ciel suivi d'un coup de tonnerre.

Quelques gouttes de pluie tombent ça et là.

Une goutte de pluie s'éclate sur une pommette recouverte de particules de terre, laissant une traînée jusqu'à l'oreille, une autre finit sa course à la commissure des lèvres, puis une autre encore lui succède sur l'arête nasale.

Les narines se froncent sous l'impact humide, des lèvres s'entrouvrent, un brin d'herbe mêlé de poussière se glisse entre elles. Cette arrivée impromptue sur la glotte provoque une quinte de toux.

Le visage maculé de résidus divers se soulève, des yeux bleus clignent.

Des poignets prennent appui sur le sol, le corps endolori se relève avec effort.

Derek est accroupi, ses oreilles sifflent, il introduit ses auriculaires dans les pavillons et les secouent fortement avec l'espoir de faire disparaître cet inconfort.

Sans résultats.

Il presse ses narines entre deux doigts et souffle violemment.

Le sifflement s'estompe laissant place à un brouhaha cotonneux ...

La pluie crépite avec plus de vigueur, l'aide à sortir de sa léthargie.

Les souvenirs affluent à son cerveau. Il était là avec Meredith … _Où est-elle? _

Il se met à hurler.

-Meredith …. Meredith ….

Il se met debout, regarde de tout coté, fait un pas en arrière, perd l'équilibre en buttant contre un corps.

Un grognement douloureux s'en échappe.

Il s'agenouille près d'elle, repousse la chevelure et dégage le visage

-Hé ! Ouvre les yeux …

Elle se tourne difficilement sur le côté

-Ca va?

Elle secoue la tête et porte ses mains à ses oreilles

-Aie aie…

-Souffles en te pinçant le nez, l'acouphènie va passer, c'est dû à la déflagration

L'urne d'Ellis gît à terre, elle s'est fendue en tombant, les cendres se sont répandues sur la pelouse, les fines particules s'envolent au gré du vent. Derek se penche, prend la petite boite de chêne clair et la dépose sur un réceptacle.

Il l'attrape sous les aisselles et la relève.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?

-Regarde la-bas,

Elle suit des yeux le mouvement de son bras, elle aperçoit les volutes de fumée noire,

-Il a du se passer quelque chose, le crash d'un avion … peut-être ?

Tout est confus dans leurs esprits, le sifflement auditif est devenu moins intense mais il a laissé la place à un silence ouaté où le moindre bruit résonne lourdement.

Ils avancent de quelques pas, impossible de continuer de ce coté, d'épaisses fumées s'élèvent dans le ciel. Ils rebroussent chemin. Ils essayent de s'orienter, regardent de tout cotés.

Au même instant un grondement sourd s'entend au loin, une explosion retentit suivie d'une boule de feu. Des morceaux de ferraille enchevêtrés s'élèvent de quelques mètres.

Ils s'accrochent l'un à l'autre, quitte à disparaître de ce monde autant que ce soit dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Foutons le camp d'ici

Elle est prise d'un étourdissement, et s'appuie contre lui.

-Eh doucement ça tourne …

Il lui enserre la taille, elle s'agrippe à lui

-Fais un effort, reprends –toi, on ne doit pas traîner ici plus longtemps

Ils déambulent dans les allées d'un pas rapide.

Par deux fois ils se trompent de chemin, le rideau de pluie est de plus en plus serré, l'orage se rapproche.

-Et merde ! Où est donc cette putain de sortie ?

Meredith perçoit l'angoisse dans la voix de son compagnon. Elle regarde de tout coté, le cœur battant.

Tout d'un coup son regard se fige, les deux grands cyprès lui rappellent quelque chose.

A quel moment les a-t-elle remarqué ?

En se garant ou tout à l'heure en marchant tranquillement dans les allées

-Là! Les deux cyprès qui s'embrassent

-Hein ? Les deux cyprès qui s'emb…. ? Hé ! Ce n est pas le moment de délirer…-

-Mais oui, je les ai remarqué tout à l heure, on croirait qu'ils s'embrassent

-Ouais… t'es sure ?

-Viens, la voiture est par-là..

Le lourd 4x4 est toujours là où il l'avait garé contre la brande.

Un banc et de grosses jardinières ont été propulsés contre la portière conducteur rendant son ouverture impossible. De l'autre côté, l'espace est très étroit.

Derek ne peut pas passer.

-Laisse, je devrais arriver à me faufiler

Elle prend les clefs des mains de Derek, se contorsionne et se glisse à l'intérieur par le coté passager.

Elle met le contact, le 4x4 tousse, le moteur s'emballe puis s'enraye.

-et merde… ce n'est pas vrai! Il faut que cette foutue voiture démarre…

Un concert virulent de sirènes associé au scintillement des gyrophares attirent l'attention de Derek, les secours ne sont pas loin, mais un cimetière n'est sûrement l'une de leurs priorités.

-Il doit y avoir des centaines de blessés … ils vont avoir besoin de nous au SGH.

Le moteur crachote puis émet son ronronnement habituel.

Elle enclenche la marche arrière, dégage le véhicule puis elle entreprend d'ouvrir largement la portière qui résiste à sa poussée, les gonds ont du être faussés.

Derek tire de son coté, finalement le mécanisme cède, son pied glisse de l'embrayage, le moteur hoquète et cale.

Elle tourne le contact plusieurs fois de suite sans résultats, elle tape de rage sur le volant des larmes de désespoir coulent sur ses joues elle renifle

-Occupes-toi de cette voiture, bon dieu ! Hurle t elle

Elle enjambe le levier de vitesse, se glisse sur le siège passager, Derek obtempère, se cogne aux montants de la portière et se glisse sur le siège.

Il l'attire à lui, entoure son visage de ses mains, pose un doigt sur ses lèvres

-Chut ! Calme-toi …

Elle enfouit son visage dans le creux de son épaule, la douceur de ses mains sur ses joues et le parfum de son corps l'apaisent,

-Mon dieu, mais dans quoi est ce que je t'ai entraîné ?

-On va s'en sortir …. On est tous les deux, c'est ce qui compte, non?

Un sourire s'étire sur ses lèvres_, e_lle pose une main sur sa cuisse, leurs regards s'accrochent, leurs fronts prennent appui l'un contre l'autre, leurs lèvres se cherchent, se frôlent et se soudent.

Ce baiser a un goût de terre, de poussière, de cendre mais aussi d'herbe fraîche.

La vie a repris le dessus.

Ils se séparent, Derek relance le moteur, il s'emballe.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappe de leurs poitrines, il enclenche une vitesse et démarre.


End file.
